Always Yours
by faewolf
Summary: She was a best friend and protector, but what happens when feelings begin to bloom? Starts before Hermione's fifth year, AU and it follows OOTP, but not completely so don't get all worked up if some events are out of order or I miss some. Some angst
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Twilight becomes the Dark

The sun was shining bright as a gentle breeze blew and shook the leaves above Hermione Granger's head on a warm summer afternoon in a park not far from her home. The warming rays of the sun danced through the foliage and gave her enough light to read, yet a large amount of shading to shield her from the heat. It was the summer before she would start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was trying hard to enjoy the time alone before she was sent off to stay at the Order's headquarters for her safety.

"Hey Hermione." A gentle voice floated on the breeze as she looked up to see deep blue eyes looking down at her. The brunette smiled as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Took you long enough McHale." Blue eyes rolled at the greeting as the girl sat down next to her friend. Hermione giggled and set her book down on her lap as she watched Jade crossed her legs and sighed.

"Hey, I've got better things to do this summer than hang out with a kid." The girl teased with a smirk as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the tree. Jade McHale was a full three years older than Hermione, but that didn't stop them from becoming good friends almost three years ago when Jade had scared some boys that were bullying the young brunette while she was at the library. From that day on they had bonded over their love of knowledge and the fact that the older girl's family had moved into a house six doors down from Hermione's that same year from America. The brunette suddenly snapped out of her reverie as she noticed blue eyes looking at her intently which caused her to blush slightly under the intense gaze. "You've grown up nice Hermione. When I met you, you were this bushy haired, plain looking girl, now look at you. Your hair's calmed down and even though you don't wear make-up, you're very pretty. Puberty did good huh?" The brunette blushed even more as she averted her gaze back down to the tome in her lap to try and hide her cheeks with her wavy hair. "What are you reading anyways?" Jade leaned over to try and see what her friend was so enthralled with.

"O-oh, uhm…The Complete Works of Shakespeare." The brunette stuttered as Jade's black hair brushed against her neck as she leaned over more. "I'm half way through Macbeth, have you read it before?"

"Fair is foul," The dark haired girl said as she sat back against the tree and closed her eyes. "And foul is fair." She smirked before glancing down at Hermione who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you've read it." Hermione smiled to herself as she closed her book and stretched her legs out in front of her. "What haven't you read Jade?"

"A lot actually," The girl sighed as she looked up through the tree leaves. "A lot of Greek epics and mythology mainly, I like learning about that kind of stuff. So I guess you could say I haven't read a lot of mainstream things, I like old literature. So, you're leaving soon aren't you? To go back to that boarding school of yours right?" Hermione gasped slightly as she looked over at her friend and sighed heavily letting her head droop.

"Tomorrow actually." A somber look crossed her face as she looked down and began pulling grass from the ground as blue eyes widened slightly. Apparently Jade wasn't aware her friend would be leaving so soon. "I told you about the boy that…that died last year didn't I?" Jade nodded slowly as she watched her friend fidget with the green blades between her fingers. "I haven't really talked to my friends about it, but I'm kind of nervous to go back after that happened." The dark haired girl just sighed and ran a hand through her hair before laying her arm lazily over Hermione's shoulders.

"If I know anything for sure Hermione Jean Granger," She said softly as she stared off into the blue sky cheerily. "Is that you're very brave and can get through almost anything with time. I know it's scary after something like that happens, but you've got your friends there and I'm sure they'll up the security now. Try not to worry too much yeah? If you'd like I can try and come visit sometime and I'll still write of course." The brunette froze as she listened to Jade's calming voice. It would be impossible however for the girl to visit since Hogwarts was only for witches and wizards.

"I'd like that." Hermione whispered as she smiled to herself. "Just remember to give your letters to my parents, but you know how my school is with visitors, they're a very private school after all."

"Well if you ever need to talk you know my address." Jade joked as she ruffled sun kissed curls playfully. "How come you're leaving so much earlier this year?"

"I'm going to stay with my friends for a week before we go back." She really wanted to tell the girl about what was going on, but getting her involved, only being a muggle, could be detrimental to her safety and Hermione couldn't imagine putting her friend in that kind of danger. "What are you doing now that you've graduated from secondary school?" Jade sighed and pulled a crushed pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket before she flipped one out and lit it up. Hermione scrunched her face and frowned at her friend who just gave her the 'what' look before shrugging her shoulders. "I thought you quit?"

"Don't look at me like you're my mother Hermione." The dark haired girl said as she took a drag on her cigarette before exhaling the smoke in the opposite direction of the brunette. "If you had my parents you'd know why I started up again, but I don't know about education. Obviously mother wants me to go to University, but I would kind of like to take a hiatus and travel y'know? Before I have to lock down and get serious about school. Oh by the way," Jade rifled through her other pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box with a blue bow on it. Brown eyes looked at it nervously as she glanced up at her friend who took another puff from her cig and blew out again. "I got this for your birthday since I don't know where I'll be come September, I know I usually give my gift to your parents to send to you, but I wanted you to open this one before you left."

"This is for me?" Hermione asked quietly as she timidly took the box from the blue eyed girl who just smiled as the cigarette drooped lazily in between her lips. She examined the box carefully before slowly pulling the bow off and opening it. A gasp escaped her lips as her hand flew up to her mouth to try and stifle it. "Jade, this is beautiful!" In the box laid a simple silver chain with a pearlescent crescent moon attached to it. The brunette picked up the chain delicately and examined it carefully.

"It's part of a set." Jade said gently as she took her smoke in between her fingers, and with her other hand pulled out a pendant she was wearing that was a waxing moon. "You see?" She leaned over and placed her pendant against Hermione's and they fit perfectly to form a full moon. "They're like friendship charms, so in case I'm off in some exotic place when you get back next summer you won't forget me, ok?" The brunette smiled brightly as she slipped the necklace over her head and continued to inspect the charm between her thumb and forefinger.

"I love it!" She squealed as she looked up at Jade with optimistic brown eyes. "Thank you so much!" Without thinking she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl who tensed, but wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and returned her embrace gently. "One more thing though," The brunette said as she pulled back and plucked the half smoked cigarette from Jade's other hand before snuffing it against the rough bark of the tree. "Promise me you'll quit, please?" Jade smirked as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I guess since you're leaving soon I can try for you." The taller girl could only smile kindly as she watched her young friend's face lighten up and she hugged her again. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon in a similar manner just watching people in the park and talking about their future plans, or Jade would just lie on the grass next to the brunette as she continued to read. It was odd for Hermione to have found a friend that didn't mind spending time with her while she read or studied and she missed Jade dearly when she was at school since her friends only wanted to study with her when they needed help. As the day dragged on the sun began to set and the brunette sighed since it was a signal that she should be headed home. "I'll walk you home." Ever since the day that Jade had protected the brunette in the library those years ago she had always been overly protective, but not in an over bearing way which Hermione appreciated. Jade stood and brushed the grass from her legs which were clad in denim shorts that showed off her long legs before offering her hand to the shorter girl.

"You know," Hermione said as she took said hand and the older girl pulled her up easily. "I'm not twelve years old anymore, I can walk myself home."

"Well then I'll walk with you." Jade answered smartly as she raised an eyebrow at the younger girl playfully. "Now that you're all grown up and such." They often jabbed at one another playfully and it was an odd comfort for Hermione as she just scrunched her nose at Jade and stuck out her tongue. "Very mature Hermione." The blue eyed girl chided as she gently elbowed the brunette.

"Oh like you're the queen of maturity." The shorter girl retorted as they made their way through the park to the street the led them both home. "If I recall you still sleep with a stuffed wolf, so I don't think you can be poking fun at me."

"Hey, Snowflake is very important to me." The dark haired girl argued as she folded her arms over her chest and huffed slightly. "I've had him ever since I was a little kid so don't give him a hard time." Hermione giggled as they turned a corner and her house came into view. "Well I guess this is good bye until next summer yeah?" A deep sorrow suddenly washed over Hermione as she realized this may be the last time she sees her friend for a very long time if anything else happened this year and again she flung herself forward and hugged the taller girl tightly. "Hermione…"Jade sighed and smiled before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist gently.

"Promise you'll stay safe if you do travel ok?" Hermione whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt Jade nod.

"Only if you promise to stay out of trouble at that school of yours," Jade replied gently as her arms tightened a little around the brunette. "Don't go getting into any trouble you can't get yourself out of you hear?" Hermione nodded as she slowly pulled out of the embrace and sighed before looking into blue eyes.

"Thanks again for the gift Jade," She said as she looked down at the charm again. "I really love it."

"I'm glad." Blue eyes smiled warmly at her as she tucked a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. "Take care of yourself will you? If I hear you're in any kind of trouble at that school I will find you and bring you home ok?" The brunette smiled and nodded as the street lights flickered on and Jade waved as she turned to leave. "Have a good year at school Hermione."

"I will," Hermione yelled as she waved back. "I'll see you soon Jade, don't forget to write!" The taller girl waved her hand over her shoulder and looked back momentarily with a smile on her face as she walked down to her own house. The brunette sighed as she watched Jade's figure fade into the growing darkness and then she turned and walked into her own house.

"Did you have a good day hunny?" Mrs. Granger asked as she looked up from her book and smiled warmly at her daughter. "What did you do?" Hermione sat down on the couch next to her mother and sighed heavily as she stared at the TV. Her father was watching the news and also reading the paper, a talent that most fathers seemed to possess.

"I did, it was perfect weather today." The teen answered as she stretched her arms and a yawn escaped her mouth. "Jade and I spent the day hanging out since she wants to go traveling soon and with things being sort of uneasy at Hogwarts, I don't know if I'll be spending a lot of time home next summer." Her parents already knew all about what was going on at the school and luckily they trusted their daughter enough to make rational decisions.

"She's such a nice girl." Her mother chimed as she shut her book and set it on the coffee table. "It's too bad that you can't tell her what's going on."

"It's for her own safety, mom." Hermione answered as she ran a hand through her wavy hair and sighed heavily. She did wish she could tell Jade more, but with Voldemort back in action it was best to distance herself from many of her muggle friends. "I'd hate to have her dragged into anything because she's my friend." Her mother sighed and her dad mumbled something about weirdly shaped clouds. "I think I'm going to make sure I have everything packed though and then head to bed." She stood up and pecked her mother on the cheek and hugged her father tightly before making her way up the stairs. In her room, her trunk was already half packed as well as her school bag and all her books were stacked neatly on her desk. Those were the last thing she had to put in her trunk before she left. She started folding some clothes that were on her bed and placing them neatly in the trunk along with some extra paper and her journal. Hermione sighed heavily as time slowly passed and soon it was past midnight as the girl finally finished packing. She exhaled loudly as she sat on her bed and finally felt the effects of fatigue making her eyes droop. Suddenly there was a tap at her window and she sat up with a jolt, her wand drawn defensively. Another tap, and another as she inched towards her window and looked out after dimming the lights in her bedroom. When she looked down she saw Jade standing below her window tossing rocks.

"Jade?" Hermione whispered sharply as she opened the window and poked her head out. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." The dark figure hissed back as she looked around anxiously as if someone was following her. "Can I come in?"

"I'll go unlock the door." The brunette said as she went to shut the window.

"Don't bother 'Mione." Jade whispered as she started climbing the white trellis that went up the side of the house. Hermione was shocked at how easily the dark haired girl climbed up the framework and pulled herself through the window.

"Jade what is going on?" She gasped suddenly as her friend's face came into view and she saw a dark purple bruise on the left side of her face along with a swollen eye socket. "What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

"Keep your voice down will you?" The older girl shushed as she sat down on her friend's bed and rubbed her face gently. "It's just a bruise."

"That's more than just a bruise Jade." Hermione scolded as she sat down next to her and brightened the lights in her room. Blue eyes squinted with the lighting and winced at the pain that assaulted her eyes when she squinted. "Tell me what happened, please." Jade rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to the ground.

"My dad," That's all she said as she clenched her fists and her jaw. She didn't want to make eye contact with the girl next to her who was examining her face carefully. "Do you have some ice or something? Or Ibuprofen even?"

"He did this to you?" The younger girl knew that Jade's father wasn't the most affectionate man, but in all the years she had known the girl he had never hit her or her friend's mother. The most she knew as that the man had a temper. Hermione gently caressed her friend's cheek to trace the pattern of the bruise. Nothing was broken as far as she could tell, but there was a lot of swelling so she left momentarily to the bathroom and grabbed the medicine and a glass of water. "What happened, can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Hermione." Jade whispered as she shut her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "But it's a family matter that I can't discuss with you. Let's just say, I might have deserved it." The taller girl accepted the medicine and threw it in her mouth before taking a long drink of the water. "I just need a place to stay tonight, is it ok if I stay here?" Hermione tensed slightly at the thought of Jade staying in her room. They had stayed the night with each other before, but never in the same bed and she didn't want the girl making her way downstairs to stay on the couch. She couldn't say no though to her best friend in the muggle world.

"Of course you can." She answered finally as she went to her closet to pull out an extra pillow. Jade was already taking off her shoes and green flannel shirt when Hermione turned around before throwing the pillow on the bed. Thankfully the brunette's bed was a queen and big enough to accommodate the both of them. "Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"No," Her friend answered as she laid back on the bed with her hands folded behind her head. "I'll just sleep in this." Hermione sighed and nodded. Jade's family was nice enough, like her, the older girl was an only child as far as she knew and was decently close to her parents, but they held on to a very conservative family hierarchy that often found the blue eyed girl in trouble since she was never one for rules. Jade never spoke ill of her parents though, even after coming into Hermione's bedroom with half of her face bruised and battered. "Let's just go to sleep, you're finished packing, yeah?" Brown waves bobbed as Hermione nodded and dimmed the lights again before joining her friend on the bed. She laid on her side for a while processing Jade's expression in the dark as the moonlight reflected in deep cerulean orbs making them glow.

"Hey Jade?" The brunette whispered softly as if afraid to interrupt the older girl's thoughts.

"Yeah Belle?" Jade had taken to calling her Belle when they had met since she was being bullied while reading like Gaston had done in the story, but the younger girl never understood why Jade thought herself to be the beast. She wasn't anything like the beast in the story, if anything she was the complete opposite other than her occasional teasing.

"Are you going to miss me?" Hermione didn't know why her thoughts were manifesting into words without her consent, but she never knew why Jade wanted to be her friend. The girl was older, very smart, and for a lack of better words, stunning to look at, though very modest with her appearance. "I mean, while I'm away and if you leave." The bed shifted slightly as the creaking of springs cried out into the night as the blue eyed girl rolled to her side to face her young friend.

"Of course I am Belle." She whispered back with some concern swirling in her blue orbs. "Why do you ask? I always miss you when you leave." The brunette began to fidget under the intense gaze as she looked down at her hands. "I'll probably miss you more now that I don't have school to distract me."

"I'm worried you'll go off and travel and I won't ever see you again." Hermione squeaked as she looked up and locked eyes with her friend again. "I mean, you'll be nineteen in December and I'm still just a kid in all reality." A smile broke across the elder girl's lips as her arms reached out and wrapped around the girl next to her. Another squeak as Hermione was pulled against Jade's chest and then a soft sigh as she breathed in her scent of cotton and chamomile.

"You're a silly girl my Belle," Jade soothed as she rested her chin on the brunette's head gently. "We will see each other again. Even if I'm away and you don't come back, I'll find you remember? I told you I would."

"But how?" The brunette whispered as she pulled away to look into blue eyes. "How will you find me? All you know is that my school is in Scotland."

"How much more do I need to know?" The older girl asked with a smirk. "I also know at least one of your friend's names and when you're supposed to be home for the summer, not to mention where you live." She chuckled as feather tipped fingers brushed Hermione's bangs away from her eyes. "You were the first friend I made when I moved here, don't think that I'd forget about you so easily just because you might not come home for a summer." Hermione's face scrunched in thought, she wanted desperately to tell her friend the truth about her life and her school. Another chuckle as Jade playfully grabbed Hermione's cheeks. "You're going to give yourself wrinkles at such a young age. Don't worry 'Mione, things will work out, now try and get some sleep ok?" As if on cue the brunette released a drawn out yawn and was suddenly very exhausted from the day. Jade smirked and watched as her friend crossed her arms in front of her before leaning into the older girl for comfort. She lazily draped her arm over the younger girl's waist as she tucked the other under her head for support before she drifted off to sleep.

x-x

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a rather dreary building with very dark colors and dusty floors. Hermione was sitting in the room she shared with Ginny and absentmindedly twirled her pendant in her fingers as she waited for Harry to arrive. Most of the Order was already there, not to mention Professor Snape which was a surprise to all and not a good one mind you. Even though he was part of the Order, that didn't seem to change his demeanor towards anyone in the least, which was very discouraging.

"You'd think the git would at least be more civil." Ginny complained as she looked through her school books and began practicing some basic charms. "I mean, we're not even in school yet and he sneers at us like we've already blown up the dungeons, honestly." The brunette grinned at her friend.

"He's just an unhappy person Gin," Hermione said gently as she stroked Crookshank's back gently. "Can't really expect him to act any different to us can we?" The red head sighed heavily and hung her head.

"No I suppose not." At that moment Ron burst into the room with a large smile on his face. "Ron! You could at least knock, this is the girl's room!"

"Sorry bout that." He said goofily as he stood in the doorway. "But Harry's just arrived, thought you two would wanna say hi, was I wrong?" The girls stood immediately and shoved past the tall boy to make their way down stairs. "Guess I wasn't." The three made their way down the creaky stairs to find Harry standing with Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you! How've you been?"

"Blimey Hermione," Ron said as he rolled his eyes and made his way towards his friend. "Let the man breathe. All right, mate?"

"Grand," Harry said as he hugged his friend and then Ginny who was rather quiet with the boy. "How about all of you?" Before they could answer Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and hugged the bespectacled boy tightly as Remus followed her.

"Harry my boy!" She exclaimed as she pulled back and took his face between her hands. "You hungry? You look a bit peaky, but it will have to wait till after the meeting, off you go." Remus nodded at him before he caught sight of his God Father who smiled warmly at him. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the twins appeared out of thin air next to Molly who chastised them accordingly and shooed them away. The four teens, including Fred and George made their way up the stairs.

"I wish we could sit in on that meeting." Ron grumbled as they halted at the landing at the top of the stairs. "What do you think they're on about?"

"Do you want to find out?" Fred said with a mischievous look on his face as he held up a very human looking ear with a long tendril that attached to another ear. Hermione watched as they lowered it down in front of the kitchen door and muffled voices could be heard coming from the ear Fred was holding.

_He's too young…_Molly Weasley was saying, they were only getting bits and pieces of the conversation since the ear was only a prototype. _After what he went through last year…._More muffles as George tweaked the tendril to turn the ear more towards the door.

_The boy is old enough to know what he's going up against. _This time it was Sirius's voice that they heard and Harry tensed slightly knowing for sure they were talking about him. _He's my god son, I know what's best for him._

_ He's just a boy. _Molly said again more firmly. _He doesn't need this kind of worry on him right now before he goes back to school._

_ If I may, _Snape's lazy drawl could be heard and then all of a sudden there was static and screeching. Brown eyes looked down to see her orange cat pawing at the ear before biting it and shaking it in its mouth.

"No Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed as she tried fruitlessly to shoo her cat away. Finally the cat tore the ear with a mighty yank and ran off with the ear in his mouth. "Bad Crookshanks." The boys gave her a pointed look and she just sighed. The cat had a mind of his own after all. Soon after the door opened and Harry went down to try and talk to his God Father. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went down to the living area and sat on a dusty sofa to wait for their friend.

"So what did you do this summer 'Mione?" Ron asked as they watched the fire crackle. The brunette sighed as she thought back to yesterday when she had left home. Jade had woken up early and disappeared after leaving a note on Hermione's pillow that the girl packed away with her trunk.

"A lot of reading." The girl answered as she fidgeted with her necklace again. "Hung out with my friend a lot since I don't know when I'll be seeing her again."

"No surprise you were reading." Ginny giggled as she tucked her legs under her and straightened up against the arm rest. "You talk about your friend a lot Hermione, are you worried about what will happen because she's a muggle?"

"Very." Hermione answered as she ran a hand through her brown waves and sighed heavily. "I really wanted to tell her the truth because I don't think she would've minded either way, but to put her in danger like that, or if they found out I had a close friend other than my family. I'd hate to get her involved when she essentially knows nothing." Both red heads nodded as they listened to their friend.

"Is she nice?" Ron asked trying to switch the subject from grim to light. "I mean, you always talk about her ever since we were young, but I don't think we've ever seen what she looks like or how she acts. So what is she like?" The brunette rose momentarily and disappeared up the stairs. Ginny shrugged at her brother who was giving her a confused look until a few seconds later, the girl returned with a leather bound journal in her hands. She sat down between the two again and opened it up to the very back cover. There, taped neatly to the leather, was a picture of her and Jade from a year ago when they had gone to London together to go shopping.

"This is Jade." The girl said quietly as she showed her friends the picture. "She's American as you know, but very well-mannered despite that."

"She's a looker isn't she?" The red headed boy said with his mouth hanging open. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Ginny shot him a look. "What? I'm just saying."

"Anyways," Hermione continued as she shut the journal and held it close to her. "We've been good friends since I was twelve."

"How old is she?" Ginny asked as she leaned back against the sofa.

"She's eighteen," The brunette answered as she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "She'll be nineteen in December. She wanted to travel this summer, so I guess that's good for her safety, but I don't know when I'll see her again." A sadness overtook Hermione suddenly as she thought about not seeing her friend again for a while and she took a deep breath to try and shake the feeling.

"I'm sure you'll see her again soon 'Mione." The red headed girl said as she draped her arm over her shoulders. "Once we save the wizarding world all will be well again." Hermione laughed at her friend's optimism and nodded. That's how she had to think. Or else how were they going to win this war?

x-x

Jade sighed as she sat in a pub sipping on her beer in New Castle. It had been a few months since she left home and went on her own to try and join a resistance in the war. Her mother had been strongly against it, but her father, always the honorable man, had encouraged her to seek out relatives in the north that could help her and in turn found her grandfather on her father's side in Penrith. Now she had reached a dead end trying to find her cousins and was trying to pick up the trail again after a short break. The clocked chimed ten o'clock and Jade sighed as she left some money on the table and was on her way again. The October air was chilly in the night as she walked the streets back to her hotel at a local inn and pulled her coat tight around her shoulders. There were so many smells in the air that it was starting to toy with her senses until she caught a particularly strong scent that had been following her for the past couple blocks. She feigned like she was lost as she turned and looked at street signs and noticed a tall hooded figure a few yards behind her. His stench was foul and burned her nose as she turned down the wrong street before ducking into an alleyway. The stalker fell for her ruse and came to a dead end as she barred his way back to the street.

"You're not a very good lurker." She said sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'd think a Death Eater would have more sense than to follow someone like me out in the open where I could smell you. So what do you want?" The figure lowered his hood to reveal a dark haired man with a scraggly beard and shallow eyes.

"To recruit you of course." His deep voice was raspy as a smug smile grew on his face. "We've been very interested in you since we learned about your heritage, why not join us? It took a very long time to find you again after you fled the country."

"You sure you'd want a half breed like me in your ranks?" Jade said smugly as she eyed the man carefully. "I think I'm better suited for the resistance in my opinion." The man laughed as he drew his wand and pointed it at the dark haired girl. "All you wizards, relying on those silly little sticks to use your magic." Suddenly her hands started to glow with a pale blue light and the figure in front of her staggered back slightly. Her eyes glowed neon blue as she glared at him with a smile on her face. "I don't need anything like that to use mine."

"Stupefy!" The man yelled as Jade extended her hand and with a smooth motion back with her arm, deflected the spell completely. The Death Eater growled at her as he threw hex after hex at her that she easily deflected. "How is this possible?" He asked shakily as she feigned a yawn and a smug smile formed on her lips. Finally she raised her hand and extended it with her palm facing him as the blue light shrank to encompass her palm.

"Fluctum Ignis." A column of fire erupted from her hand and engulfed the man who barely had time to shield himself before another spell flew his way and he was disarmed. Another silent spell bound his arms and legs as he fell to the ground with a thud. "You know, next time someone decides to come after me, I hope they're better prepared."

"We will find you again!" The man spat as he struggled against the chains that held him. "You will join us!"

"Strong talk for a man who just got beat by a girl." Jade smirked as she rolled up the sleeve of his left arm before taking his wand and let it hover over the mark. "The only reason I'm letting you live is so he can kill you himself for your failure." She pressed the tip of the wand to his mark and it started to writhe. She stood and smiled smugly before apparating away with a crack. She appeared in a field outside a large house in the middle of the country where warm lights were glowing invitingly as she made her way through the darkness. As the door opened to greet her, an older man stood waiting as she brushed past him.

"How did it go?" He asked shakily as he shut the door and she hung her jacket up on the coat rack by the door before kicking off her boots.

"Oh you know Grandpa," She said with a sigh as she plopped down on a plush recliner and closed her eyes. "Another day, another Death Eater who tries to turn me. Have we made any head where on where the resistance is?" The elder man just shook his head as he moved into the kitchen. There was some clanking before he came back out with a tray holding some tea and a couple rolls that Jade took graciously. "I guess that's a good thing since if they were easily found they wouldn't be much of a threat."

"We think there is a branch in Northern Scotland." The man said as he sat on the sofa across from her. "I think that's your best bet if you want to find them. The Order that is." Jade sighed heavily before taking a sip of her tea. Hermione was in Scotland, she often wondered how her dear friend was doing in these darkened times. She absentmindedly began to fiddle with the pendant around her neck as she thought about the brunette and continued to be lulled by the warm tea and conversation with her grandfather.

"Do you think I'll find any other clans up that way?" Jade asked quietly as she stared into the raging fire that was warming her face. "I mean… there's more forests that way yeah? Maybe I'll run into some of my cousins."

"Possibly." The older man said as she took a drink from his scotch glass. "There are a few enchanted forests up there, there's bound to be a lycan pack around. Although, you know how secretive our society is Jade. Don't be surprised if they don't welcome you with open arms."

"I know grandpa." The blue eyed girl answered with another heavy sigh. "I just wish they would help more. I can't believe so many of us here are neglected to aid in the war."

"It isn't our fight young one." He answered wisely as his silver eyes locked with her blue orbs. "Regardless of who is in control, we will continue to live our own lives. The wizarding world has very little knowledge on our kind and says we're wiped out. How silly of them to make assumptions without looking don't you think?" Jade nodded solemnly as the warmth began to relax her bones. "Your cousin is living in Scotland you know, perhaps you should pay him a visit. He might be able to help."

"I might do that." Jade said quietly as she finally shut her eyes and fell into sleep. Her grandfather smiled and laid a blanket over her as he took her cup and kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"You may only be half lycan my darling," He whispered soothingly as he took her mug from her hands. "But your human half makes you so much stronger than some of us could ever dream of being. It makes you care so strongly when you find something to care about and fight to protect that what's dear to you. Sweet dreams child."

x-x

After the scare of Harry almost being expelled and him getting over being mad at Hermione and Ron for leaving him out of the loop with information from Dumbledore, the year started as normal as it could after the death of a student. Seamus had given Harry a hard time, saying he and Dumbledore were lying and that was the first time she had seen her friend's temper rise so high. It was beginning to worry her with all the personality changes she had been seeing in him lately. It was the end of November now and Dolores Umbridge had officially began taking over the school to the dismay of almost all the students, minus a few Sltherins who were her right hand. They had just had their meeting at the Hog's Head Inn where they discussed forming a group to learn about defensive magic since Umbridge didn't want them performing any kind of spell or hex.

"You think we'll get caught?" Ron asked as they crossed the covered bridge where a light dusting of snow had fallen.

"Who cares?" Hermione chimed as a smile spread across her face. "It's rather exciting isn't it? Now we need to find a room where they won't catch us."

"Yeah that'll be tricky I think." Harry said as they reached the heavy doors into the castle. "Tell everyone to keep an eye out for an abandoned classroom or anything of that sort where there isn't a lot of traffic from other students or teachers."

"I'll make sure everyone knows." Ginny said as they entered the warmth of the castle and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. "This is really happening isn't it?" Harry nodded as he looked at his friend's younger sister.

"This needs to happen." The brunette said as they reached the moving stair cases and waited patiently for one to give them a path to their house. "They can't keep us from learning to protect ourselves, especially after what happened last year." The four teens finally got to their house and spoke the password to enter to find the common room scarce of people. The girls headed up to their dorms to change their clothes that were damp from the snow before they headed off to dinner. As they entered, there was a dark brown, horned owl waiting for them with a letter attached to its leg.

"It's from your mum and dad." Ginny said as she handed the envelope to her friend. The red head disappeared into her own dorm momentarily as Hermione kicked off her snow boots and opened the letter. She scanned it hastily, reading about her parent's business and how the weather had been acting out of whack lately, but no mention of Jade except for a month ago when her mother had mentioned she had stopped by to tell them she was leaving. Hermione's heart dropped as she reached the end of the letter that said 'still no word from Jade, I do hope she's ok'.

"I hope she's ok too mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking Even

It had taken a month for her to travel to Glasgow from Penrith on foot, mainly due to the weather, it had started snowing the day that Jade had decided to leave and partially because she had to stay in a cave for almost a week. The trip only should've been about four days, but the cold slowed her down and she only traveled at night so she could rest in the day since she was afraid at night if she fell asleep she'd freeze to death. Lycans had a higher core temperature than humans, but still, she didn't want to take the chance, not to mention she had gotten lost a few times in a blizzard which had taken her a few miles out of her way. Now she was finally in the city and walking the streets looking for the address her grandpa had given her to find her cousin.

"I wonder how Hermione is doing? I should try and write her soon." She whispered to herself as she passed building after building looking for the right number. Finally after knocking on a door and asking directions, she found herself in front of a red door with a gold knocker. "I guess this is the place." Her hand grabbed the heavy knocker and tapped it a few times before she stepped back and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments she finally heard footsteps inside and the door opened to reveal a man in his late twenties or so with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked gently as his eyes examined the young girl in front of him.

"Uhm…I hope so," Jade said finally as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "My name is Jade McHale, my grandfather is Corbin McHale? I…well I think you're my cousin." The man stood there for a moment with his eyebrow raised as if waiting for more proof. The dark haired girl sighed in annoyance and bowed, brushing her hair over her right shoulder to reveal the mark of a full moon on her neck under her ear. "Better?" The man relaxed and bowed his head before stepping aside to enter the house.

"My name is Aiden Cunningham." He said as he ushered her into the kitchen and set a mug of hot cocoa down in front of her. "Forgive the formalities, Grandfather told me you'd be coming along, but I had to make sure now with the times being rather grim. So what brings you to Glasgow cousin?"

"I'm trying to find the Order of the Phoenix," The dark haired girl said calmly as she sipped the sweet drink from her mug and felt it warm her bones. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"I've heard rumors there's a branch stationed somewhere in Scotland at all times because Harry Potter needs to be under constant protection." Aiden said as he sat down and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"And he's at Hogwarts." Jade stated firmly. "Correct?"

"Right you are." The man said cheerily as he sipped on his coffee. "They don't know where the Dark Lord is held up, but they say he's got people on the inside at that school. Why do you want to find them anyway?"

"I want to help them." Blue eyes glared at her cousin as he scoffed and sat back in his chair. "Death Eaters are after me as well." She continued which seemed to concern him more as his eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, they don't have any idea where I am now. Last they knew I was in England."

"This doesn't concern us lycans you know." Aiden said firmly as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Why do you think you should help these people kill one another?"

"Because I can make a difference." Jade said calmly as she finished the rest of her drink. "And I have someone I promised to protect at that school, so I need to get there." Aiden sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair before locking eyes with Jade again. He stood up suddenly and walked out of the kitchen into what looked like a study of some sort. She heard him shuffling through some papers before he walked back in holding a map and laid it on the table in front of her.

"Hogwarts is thought to be in this area here." He pointed to a spot that was circled in red between two national parks in the north. "It's very well concealed and it's said that if someone wanders into the enchanted forest surrounding it, they'll get turned around and let back out by the forest itself. Though that shouldn't be a problem for you now should it?" Jade smirked and shook her head as she stood up and took a better look at the map. "Should only take you a couple days on foot I reckon, you can stay here for the night if you'd like until the weather dies down a bit."

"Thanks for the offer," The blue eyed girl said sincerely as she folded the map and shoved it in her pocket. "But I really shouldn't, just in case the blighters are still following me." She bowed slightly and he bowed back as she zipped up her coat. "Thanks for the help cousin."

"No problem." Aiden said as he waved his hand dismissively. "You might run into a pack in the forest there, just show them that mark and they should be civil to you once they figure out who you are. Still, be cautious. Lycans who live in the forest are very old fashioned."

"I'll be sure to take caution." Jade answered as she moved towards the door and noticed the snow had slowed, but the flakes had gotten larger. She shuddered as she thought about building herself another igloo once the sun came up. The sun was setting slowly as she opened the door and was greeted with a biting cold wind. She turned her eyes to her cousin and smiled before waving her hand and stepping out the door. "Catch you later cuz." Jade winked before shutting the door behind her.

x-x

The Room of Requirement was perfect for their private lessons with fellow students who wanted to learn to defend themselves against dark magic. Harry was a wonderful teacher and with his help even Neville made great strides with his lessons.

"You all did very well tonight." Harry said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Just make sure to practice you wand motions and pronunciations correctly. Have a good weekend!" Everyone started filing out of the room cautiously to make sure Filch wasn't around the corner trying to catch them. Soon it was just Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry sitting around enjoying the quiet in the hidden room.

"Well that was an eventful night eh?" Ron said as he stretched his arms out on the one couch that was in the room. "Never thought Nev would catch on, he finally disarmed Padma after a few weeks practice. Good on ya mate." He slapped Harry heartily on the back that almost knocked his friend's glasses off.

"I agree." Hermione said gently as she ran a hand through her hair. "You do a very good job at teaching Harry, what are you going to teach next week?"

"Not really sure." The raven haired boy said as he scratched his head and leaned back against the wall. "Maybe teach everyone how to conjure a patronous. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Ginny chimed in as she leaned against the couch and sighed. "I have yet to try and I'm sure it would be a helpful for all of us to learn."

"Even I admit that I've had trouble conjuring mine to a corporeal form." The brunette added as she loosened her tie and straightened her necklace. "So I'd be glad for the help." Her friends started to laugh as she looked at them with a very confused look on her face.

"The world might be ending." The red headed girl giggled as she looked at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our age, is asking for help." Hermione's brows furrowed as she scowled at her friends and a blush started to creep into her cheeks.

"Oh shut it." The older girl said as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from her friends. "I can need help every now and then. Just because you guys use me all the time for homework doesn't mean I couldn't use it too."

"We're just joking 'Mione." Harry said as he smiled warmly at her and stood up to stretch his legs. "Well, we should probably head back now before we get caught by Filch or Umbridge's cronies." All four of the friends sighed simultaneously as they stood and groaned their dislike to the movement.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny whispered as they made their way through the secret passages up to Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah Gin?" The brunette looked at her friend in the dim light as Harry and Ron walked ahead of them talking about the night's lessons. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Jade yet?" Green eyes glanced at her friend who inhaled sharply at the question as a sad expression crossed her features and Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No I haven't," Hermione answered quietly as she gently grabbed her necklace. "She promised to write and…and she's never forgotten to write before, even when she was in school. I assume she's just busy traveling and all." Ginny smiled kindheartedly at her friend as they exited behind a tapestry and walked up a stair case to the portrait of the fat lady. Truth be told, Hermione had been worrying more and more about her friend. It had been almost four months since she had left Jade and usually she'd hear from her within the first month of school.

"I know you've been worrying about her." Ginny said gently as they entered the port hole and sat down in the common room together on the sofa as the boys went to bed. "Lavender says that…that you've been saying her name in your sleep." Brown eyes widened as her mind processed what Ginny had said and she blushed slightly. She had been having nightmares of never seeing her friend again, or Jade telling her that she was never coming back. The older girl sighed heavily and let her head fall into her hands.

"I just wish," The brunette started as she began to feel the sting of tears in her eyes. "I just wish I knew she was alive, that's all I want. I just want to know that she's ok. I've never gone this long without hearing from her and it makes me think that something has gone so terribly wrong with attacks on muggles starting." The red head wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close as the older girl cried silently.

"She's ok 'Mione." The youngest Weasley soothed as she cradled her friend gently. "I'm sure you'll hear something real soon. You just have to keep believing she's safe." Hermione just nodded as the tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged her friend. Jade had to be safe, no one knew that they were friends right? "Let's head to bed yeah?" It was funny, the way Ginny said that, Hermione imagined that it was Jade who was holding her.

x-x

"Look if you just stop trying to curse me I can explain myself!" Jade yelled at the figures who were shooting stunning spells and advanced cutting hexes at her. She was hidden behind crumbling stone wall that she assumed used to be a bridge. "Please I'm not here to cause any kind of trouble. Just hear me out!" The spells ceased for a moment and blue eyes looked around the corner to see that the wands had lowered slightly as she stood with her hands raised so they could see she was unarmed.

"Why are you 'ere?" A lightly accented French lilt came from one of the figures who stepped forward and Jade's breath caught instantly. In front of her stood a woman a little shorter than her with waist length platinum blonde hair with a fierce look on her face. If she hadn't been in danger of being hexed, the dark haired girl would've flirted with her.

"I'm looking for the Order." The half lycan added firmly making sure not to make any sudden movements. The second figure was much taller, and much uglier compared to the woman in front of her. The man was missing his left eye, but it was replaced with an enchanted one that could turn three hundred and sixty degrees. His hair was a faded red and he looked very angry as he kept his wand trained on the young girl.

"An' what do ya know 'bout the Order?" He growled at her angrily as she took a step forward and they both raise their wands in defense. Jade stopped and sighed, this was ridiculous. She was unarmed and obviously outnumbered so there was really no use trying to fight them.

"A lot more than you'd think being from America." The girl said back calmly as she lowered her hands and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie so they could see her forearms. "Ya see? No dark mark and I'm not a double agent, please, lower your wands for gods sakes so we can talk civilly. I traveled a very long way on foot to get here." The two figures eyed each other before the woman slowly sheathed her wand and the man next to her grumbled before putting his down. "Thank you, my name is Jade McHale, can I ask yours?" The blonde woman flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked forward extending her hand that Jade accepted graciously.

"Fleur Delacour." She said smoothly as she shook the dark haired girl's hand. "Zat," She said nodding towards the ugly man. "Is Alastor Moody, an ex-auror." The man grunted as he pulled out a flask and took a long drink from it. "Now zat zee niceties are out of ze way, tell us why you are 'ere."

"I'm here to join the Order." Jade said firmly as she scanned the tree line behind the two Order members. "You can tell your friends to come out now, they're making me nervous hidden in the trees like that." The look on Fleur's face brought a smirk to Jade's as she cleared her throat, turned to the trees and nodded. Two more figures emerged from the forest cloaked in white and gray to blend with the snow on the ground.

"How did ya know they were there girl?" Moody asked in a gravelly voice as he finally looked at her properly. He had scars all over his voice and he reeked of alcohol as Jade scrunched her nose and breathed out heavily. Jade just smiled and tapped her nose.

"You guys could have the best concealment charms known to the wizarding world," She said smugly as she folded her arms over her chest. "But I could smell them easily. They didn't have scents that were native to the forest, that's what gave them away." The two new people walked over to them and lowered their hoods. A woman with bright pink hair smiled warmly at the half lycan as she grabbed her hand and shook it zealously.

"My name's Tonks!" She said cheerily as she continued to beam, but took a step back and let her companion step forward.

"Remus Lupin." The tall, thin man said as he shook her hand. This man smelled different, a smell that was familiar to her, yet very strange at the same time. She eyed him curiously as he seemed to be doing the same. He had scars on his face too, but he seemed much kinder than Moody who was still sneering at her. "Can I ask you how you found us?"

"Luck really." Jade answered honestly as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "I've been running on whispers to be honest, so it was just by luck that I found you all today."

"An' why is it again ye be wantin' to join us?" Moody intervened as he limped forward and his eye whirled in its socket while he eyed me up and down. The wind blew gently from the forest and all their scents melded before crashing into the half lycan who drew in a deep breath and sighed. Her eyes snapped open immediately and looked at the one named Lupin.

"You're a werewolf." She stated flatly as her eyes flashed bright blue for a split second and she saw his flash yellow. "I knew there was a different scent about you, I just couldn't place it." The other member's eyes were popping out of their heads as they looked at Jade and then at Remus who just stood stoically and nodded his head.

"I knew there was something different about you as well." The tall man said as he took a step forward and drew in a deep breath through his nose. "Your scent is very well cloaked, how did you do it?"

"I have special herbs that I put in my bath water once a month." The dark haired girl answered as she let a smile play on her lips. Finally they were getting somewhere other than asking questions about how she had found them. "I can get you some if you'd like."

"All right," Moody said finally as he slammed his walking stick on the ground. "As much as I'd like to 'ear about both of your beauty routines can we get back to the matter at 'and? Why do ya want to join and why should we let ya?"

"Because I want to help." Jade said as she squared her shoulders to the scraggly man. After all the time it had taken for her to find these people and get to this place, she wasn't going to let a crazy old man deter her in her resolve. "My way of life is at stake here too, I'm half lycan, that's how I knew Lupin was a werewolf, I could smell it on him. You-know-who isn't very fond of half breeds is he? So that's why I'm here, to help fight him."

"'Ow old are you?" Fleur asked kindly as she pulled her cloak around her tightly as another breeze blew harder. "You don't look very old, are you sure you want to do zis?"

"I'll be nineteen in December." The half lycan answered as her blue eyes locked with the Frenchwoman's.

"Juss a bit older than you Fleur." Tonks teased which resulted in a pointed stare from the blonde woman. Jade was young, but old enough to be able to offer her talents to a good cause. Sitting idly by while people are dying wasn't something she was ok with, especially when it came to those with mixed blood.

"Look I know I'm young and you don't know me, but we have a lot of time for you to get to know me and test my loyalty." She paused slightly as she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I…I have a friend at Hogwarts as well, she doesn't know about my lineage, but I promised that I would protect her and this is how I want to do it."

"Who do you know at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked kindly. Even though she wasn't smiling anymore, her face still seemed warm and kind which calmed Jade's nerves around the four Order members. The girl didn't know if she should say, but these people weren't Death Eaters and hopefully wouldn't put the brunette in any kind of danger. They were reinstated for the reason to specifically protect.

"Hermione Granger." Jade responded quietly as thoughts of the brunette suddenly flooded her thought process. All four people in front of her gasped as if she had slapped their mothers and began chatting incessantly amongst themselves. Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as she watched them chatter like monkeys. "I take it you know her?"

"She's one of Harry Potter's best friends!" Tonks exclaimed loudly as they all turned to face her again and quieted their talk. Jade's mouth fell open slightly as the woman's words resonated in her ears. She heard that right? "They've been friends ever since their first year at the school. She's very vital to defeating the Dark Lord."

"Hermione is?" The dark haired girl asked a little dumbstruck as she looked down at her necklace. Could this be right? Hermione Granger? Her neighbor and best friend was close to the boy who was supposed to bring about the end of the darkness that was growing? "Why didn't she ever mention it to me before?"

"Probably because she's as sharp as a tack." Remus answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Harry is a wanted boy and even in the muggle world there are spies all over who would love the chance to take him to Voldemort." Jade nodded, it made sense and in all fairness, she had never told Hermione that she knew she was a witch. She thought it best to keep her in the dark until it was completely necessary. The dark haired girl sighed heavily as she rubbed the back of her neck fervently.

"We should take her to Dumbledore." Moody said finally as the wind picked up and the trees began to groan their protest against the biting cold. "We'll all freeze out 'ere before we even get ta see what this one is capable of and in all honesty, I'd like to see what she can do."

"Moody's right." Fleur added as pulled her hood up and tucked her wild stray locks behind her ear. "Let's take 'er to the castle and let zee 'eadmaster decide what to do. Agreed?" Everyone nodded as Tonks stepped forward with her arm stretched forward and Jade took it nervously.

"Don't worry." The woman said kindly as she pulled her back towards the others. "Are you ok with apparating?" Jade nodded as they all grabbed Tonks's shoulder and they disapparated with a crack. This was only the second time the half lycan had apparated in her life since she just came of age the year before and didn't really know the country well enough to be popping back and forth anywhere. There was a pull in her gut and finally a rushing wave of pressure down her whole body as they appeared on a trail outside a large iron gate. Jade opened her blue eyes after the nausea faded and saw the castle in the distance through the haze of white.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss McHale." Lupin said quietly as he waved his wand and the gate opened. They all walked through and once they were in, the gate closed again and Remus waved his wand to recast the protection charms to keep unwanted others out. "We will take you right to the Headmaster, he will make the decision on whether or not you will be allowed to join. Forgive us, but we won't be letting Miss Granger know you are here, none of the students can know that the Order is present here, is that understood." Jade nodded silently as they were transported by carriage the rest of the way to the castle. The creature pulling the cart was a strange mix of a deathly scrawny horse with wings of bat and a beaked muzzle.

"That's a thestral isn't it?" The blue eyed girl asked as her eyes were captivated by the dark beast against the oranges and yellows of the setting sun. "I've never seen one before, but I've read a lot about them."

"Well then," Alastor said as they got closer and closer to the castle. "There's more to this one than we thought, eh? Being able to see a thestral, you know what that means don' ya?" Remus just sighed as the scraggly man smirked at the half lycan.

"I've seen more death before I was fifteen than most have seen in their lifetime." Jade answered quietly as she looked down at the carriage floor. She remembered vividly the scenes of her past that gave her the ability to see these wondrous creatures, but quickly shoved them aside to focus on the task at hand. "So Dumbledore, I've heard a lot about him. He's supposed to be a very powerful wizard, is that true?" Fleur chuckled softly as they came to main entrance of Hogwarts.

"'E's a very interesting man." The Frenchwoman answered kindly as she smiled prettily at the half lycan. "But 'e can be very odd sometimes, but zat is just 'is nature. Don't let it make you think 'e is not a very powerful sorcerer." The carriage halted as Remus stepped out and signaled with his arm for Jade to follow.

"Aren't you all coming too?" The dark haired girl asked curiously as the other three stayed seated in the carriage.

"Canny 'ave too many Order members runnin' 'round." Moody said quietly as he shot the girl a stern glare. "We will be down in the village when you're finished Moony." With that the carriage started again with a jolt and headed back down the hill slowly. Remus put a gently hand on Jade's shoulder and ushered her into the castle to retreat from the cold. The castle was spectacular in blue eyes as she took it all in slowly. It really was a castle as she saw the high ceilings and everything was made of stone.

"Follow me Jade," Lupin said gently as he headed up a stair case and down a very long corridor. "We'll go straight to Dumbledore's office so you can meet him." Jade nodded numbly, still taking in the sights as she followed the man down various halls and a stair case.

"Alastor called you Moony," Jade mentioned quietly as they reached a griffin statue with his wings spread proudly. "Is that your nickname because you're a werewolf?" Lupin smiled and looked down kindly with gray eyes before nodding.

"My friends and I had names for ourselves when we were in school." He reminisced as he spoke the name of a candy and the statue began to spin slowly upward revealing a hidden set of stairs. "We called ourselves the Marauders. We all caused quite a bit of trouble back in our day. If you join the Order, you'll meet another one of my friends who has another nick name that has to deal with an important feature of his character." As they made their way up the stairs and past heavy doors, Jade was once again amazed with what she was seeing in the Headmaster's office. There was a various number of baubles and moving pictures that were hung on his walls and a very large sphere that looked like a globe behind a very elaborately decorated chair where an elderly man with a long white beard sat quietly writing at his desk. "Albus?" The man looked up and smiled invitingly at the pair before him before he stood to greet his guests.

"Good evening Remus," The headmaster said gently as he smiled at the man who nodded back. His pale blue eyes glance down at Jade who swallowed nervously and bowed her head to the man politely. "And who do we have here? Not a wayward student I hope."

"No professor," The werewolf chuckled as he put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "This is Jade McHale, she wishes to join the order. She made her way all the way from London on foot to find us here, so she's not lacking in conviction." The elder wizard smiled warmly at her as he came to stand in front of her.

"You're no ordinary girl are you Miss McHale?" Dumbledore asked in a very calming voice. "Are you willing to protect the secrets of the Order and their members at all costs?"

"Yes sir," Jade answered firmly as she locked eyes with him so she could she wasn't lying or having second thoughts.

"Even if you're tortured?" The headmaster watched as the girl flinched slightly, but regardless of her fears, steeled herself and nodded again.

"I will never reveal any secrets I learn from the Order." The dark haired girl said firmly as Remus smiled down at her encouragingly. "Even if I'm captured and tortured, I swear on my life." Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the man next to her who gave her a friendly slap on the back.

"Well done girl," He said as Dumbledore took a seat back at his desk. "You're in." A bright smiled grew on Jade's lips as she looked at the elder wizard and bowed accordingly.

"Thank you sir," She said happily as he smiled cordially back at her. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't child." The head master said gently as he handed her a galleon and explained that it was a way for them to communicate with other members of the Order. "Now off with you, I'm sure Alastor is eager to train you up a bit." Jade bowed again as she and Remus turned and headed out of the office. Finally the girl was making progress with her life instead of just sitting at home doing nothing. Now she could do her part to keep Hermione safe. They pair walked back down the stairs and the corridor as Jade halted suddenly and looked up as they reached the entrance hall. She looked off down the hall as if something was calling to her. There was a sudden pull in her chest she couldn't explain that wanted her to go down that hallway and up seven flights of stairs.

"Are you all right Jade?" Lupin asked as he stopped when he noticed the girl wasn't following him anymore. "Do you see something?" The pulling was getting stronger and it was almost painful for Jade to fight as she tried to take a step away.

"Can I see Hermione now?" She asked quietly not tearing her eyes away from the corridor. "At least…at least to let her know that I'm ok?" Remus seemed to be fighting with his better judgment as he thought about it for a moment. "Are they in class right now?"

"They shouldn't be," The man said calmly as he tapped his chin in thought. "Go wait in the Great Hall, just over there, dinner's over so no students should be in there, I'll go talk to Dumbledore." Jade nodded as she walked into the massive hall and sat down at the nearest seat and looked up at the ceiling to see it was a starry scene with clouds floating around aimlessly. Torches were lighting the hall dimly as blue eyes looked at the four long tables in the hall and wondered what they were fore. She knew that Hogwarts has four houses for the four founders of the school, so it must be related to that as well as the four cylinders of glass that were filled with different colored sand. Jade finally let out a sigh as the wears of the day caught up with her and she let out a small yawn. Hopefully Remus wouldn't be much longer while he talked with the headmaster.

x-x

Hermione was in the common room writing an essay for Advanced Charms with Ginny and Harry at nine o'clock in that night, Ron had decided to skip out on the group essay writing since he wanted to get a jump on practicing the patronous charm Harry had taught them yesterday. Already three weeks in and the hidden lessons were going great with hardly anyone having to go to the hospital wing. The brunette had been trying very hard to keep on her school work to keep her mind off of wondering about Jade since lately it had been making her depressed not knowing what was going on with her friend.

"I'm almost finished." Hermione whispered to herself as she was about to write her closing paragraph to her foot long piece of parchment that Professor Flitwick had ordered be due Monday and she wanted to know it out early. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came in through the portrait and all three students looked up at their head of house curiously. "Is there something you need Professor?"

"There is." The elder witch answered as she walked towards them and looked down at Hermione. "You Miss Granger, are needed in the Great Hall to meet with the Headmaster immediately."

"What for?" Harry asked defensively as he stood up and was ready to defend his friend against any wild accusations. "She didn't do anything Professor, honestly, she…"

"Silence Potter," McGonagall said firmly as she raised her hand at him. "Miss Granger, if you please?" The brunette sighed as she closed her book with her essay saving her page and stood up to follow the professor. As they walked down the stair cases slowly since they were being rather erratic tonight, Hermione's mind was reeling with what could be going on that the Headmaster needed to see her at this hour in the night.

"Professor?" The brunette asked quietly as they finally reached the second floor corridor and headed towards the Great Hall. "Can you tell me why I'm being summoned at this hour?"

"I can't Miss Granger." The elder witch answered as they rounded the corner. "Because I don't know why, Dumbledore just asked me to bring you down here. I have no idea what is going on." There was a hint of annoyance in the woman's voice as she sighed and lit the lamps in the corridor to light their way. Hermione really hoped that Umbridge wouldn't be waiting for her to try and pry information about Harry's lessons and the thought made her shudder as they neared the entrance. She could hear male voices, one recognized as Dumbledore and the other seemed vaguely familiar. Then she heard a voice she could recognize in a room full of people screaming their lungs out. Suddenly there was anticipation in her chest as she increased her pace and passed her professor who tried calling her back, but failed. Hermione entered the hall and froze at what she saw.

"Jade?" Hermione barely whispered as her eyes grew wide and her breathing got shallow. Blue eyes looked in her direction before Jade turned completely and stood up to face the brunette. She couldn't believe her eyes, after all that hoping she was safe and praying she would see her again, there she was standing next to her ex-professor.

"Hey Belle." Jade smiled warmly at her as she took a step forward, but before she could take another, Hermione was running towards her and leapt into the taller girl's arms. The dark haired girl wrapped her arms firmly around her friend's waist and swung her around so Hermione was now facing the door before seeing her down again. She tried to pull back to look into brown eyes, but the brunette had a firm hold on her neck and didn't let her move an inch. The shocked gasp of Professor McGongall was the only thing that could be heard as Hermione buried her face into Jade's neck and started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong Belle?"

"How are you here?" The brunette managed to choke out as she pulled away slightly so she could look up into warm blue eyes. "I-I don't understand how you're here. How you found this place…and why are you with Professor Lupin?"

"Ex professor." Remus added gently as he smiled at his former student. "Jade here just joined the Order and wanted to see you before we left." A look of confusion graced the brunette's face as she looked at Lupin and then back to Jade for answers.

"You joined the Order?" Hermione asked quietly as she pulled back more to get a better look at her friend's face.

"Is it wise to speak of these things while Umbridge is here?" McGonagall asked anxiously as she looked over her shoulder. "Surely if she heard us talking about it she'd report it the Minister and contort it so it would sound like we're consorting against Fudge."

"Do not worry Minerva," Dumbledore mused as he motioned towards the door. "I've cast the proper spells to deter any prying ears that come around." Hermione wasn't paying any attention to the conversations going on around her as she questioned Jade again.

"How did you join the Order Jade?" The brunette asked again as she looked sternly into blue eyes. "How did you even get here?"

"I know you have a lot of questions 'Mione." The half lycan answered gently as she smiled at her friend. "But can you just give me a minute to be happy to see you?" She brought her hand up and gently cupped the younger girl's cheek as she looked at her carefully. "Well you look like you're healthy." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before she felt a blush rise in her cheeks under her friend's gaze. "And yes, I did join the order…obviously there's a lot I need to tell you Belle." As the elders talked, Jade gently took Hermione's hand and led her to the far of the table so they could talk in private.

"Ok," The brunette said as she sat down and faced her friend. "First, tell me how you are even here. Muggles aren't supposed to be able to find Hogwarts." Jade sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Well," She said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm…I'm not a muggle per se, technically. I'm a lycan, well, half if you want to get specific." Hermione gasped slightly as she brought her hand to her mouth and a shocked looked formed on her face. She didn't know too much about lycans, no one really did except that they were ancestors of werewolves. "I know it's a lot to process, but I guess I should keep going. I've known you were a witch from the first moment I met you, I uh…saw you performing magic once in your room when I was headed to your house one time during the summer. Not to mention the owls going in and out of your window. I'm really sorry I never told you, but I didn't know how you'd feel about me being a lycan." Hermione just sat there for a moment and tried to process everything her longtime friend had just told her. She wasn't a muggle, she knew Hermione was a witch, and she was technically a magical creature. Her brow furrowed in thought as she began fidgeting with the pendant around her neck. "Hey you kept it." Hermione looked down at the charm in between her fingers and smiled.

"Of course I did Jade." The younger witch answered as she looked into blue eyes that were looking kindly at her. "Did you think I would take it off once I got to school?" Jade just shrugged and sighed as she rested her elbows on the table before letting her shoulders slump forward.

"Can you forgive me Belle?" Jade asked quietly, the look on her face was innocent and nervous as she looked at her friend. "I didn't mean to mislead you, I just wanted us to have a normal friendship for as long as possible, although I didn't know that one of your best friend's was Harry Potter or else I would've told you much sooner." Hermione sighed heavily and leaned against her friend's shoulder.

"Why does it matter if I was friends with Harry?" The brunette asked curiously as she continued to twirl the charm. "I mean, I never mentioned him to you because I thought if the wrong people found out you knew his name they'd come after you." Jade started to laugh as she scratched her head absentmindedly.

"Funny," The half lycan answered quietly as she smiled brightly at her friend. "That's the reason I would want to know so I could keep a better eye on you." Hermione exhaled loudly as all the information was starting to make sense in her head and she ran her hands through her wavy hair.

"This is all so crazy to think about." Hermione whispered as she chewed on her bottom lip. It didn't matter to her that Jade was half lycan, but the fact that she knew the whole time Hermione was a witch was hard to process. "So…half lycan. What's your other half?"

"Witch." Jade answered without hesitation as she twirled a lock of black hair with her fingers. "On my mother's side. My father is a lycan, a very important one honestly, that's why my family seems kind of old fashioned." The younger witch nodded as she thought about when Jade had come to her house with a black and said she had deserved it. Any other person would've called the police or something and if Hermione would've thought Jade wasn't in her right mind she would've done something about it. After a few moments a silence the young witch gently snaked her arms around Jade's waist.

"I mean, it's kind of odd I didn't know about you this whole time, but you knew I was a witch. Still, I don't really care. After all, you're one of my best friends. I'm just glad you're safe and you're here. I've been worrying about you like crazy." The dark haired girl smiled and slipped her arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her close. "And I missed you, it was strange not to hear from you for so long."

"I've missed you too Belle," She whispered as she rested her head against the brunette's carefully. "All I wanted to do was protect you and now that you know about me I finally can without having to hide." Hermione tensed slightly as she felt Jade's lips on her forehead and her cheeks caught fire instantly at the show of affection. "Now that I know you're friends with Harry I'll be worrying about you a lot more." The brunette just giggled as she looked into Jade's blue eyes and was feeling herself get lost in them. This had happened more than once and soon Hermione didn't remember where she was or who was in the room, all she could focus on was Jade. The young girl couldn't deny her attraction to her friend, she was gorgeous after all, but their time without any contact had made her realize more and more that it wasn't just a friendship she was feeling, but she didn't know how to deal with those feelings. When she felt Jade's hand against her cheek she leaned into the touch and sighed, keeping her eyes locked with the taller girl's.

"Jade…" Hermione whispered as she leaned up slightly and the dark haired girl smiled warmly. Their noses brushed against one another's and Jade inhaled sharply as she pulled away with a jolt and a steady red color was rising in her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry 'Mione." Jade said gently as she pulled her hand away and looked nervously at the ground.

"No," The brunette said shyly as she turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess, I've just missed you so much that I…" She stopped and looked down at her feet. What was she doing? She had almost kissed her best friend and now Jade wouldn't look at her.

"It's not that Belle," Jade replied quietly as she turned her gaze back to the short brunette. "I just feel like you're too emotional right now to realize what you would've done. Don't get me wrong, I care very strongly about you, but I don't want to mislead you in any way." Hermione nodded, she had never been attracted to a female before, but Jade was no ordinary girl. "Anyway, I'm leaving tonight to go back with Remus and the others, I just wanted to see you before I left to let you know I was ok since I haven't written at all this year." Another silent nod from the brunette who was trying hard not to act like she was sad that the girl would be leaving her so soon. "Chin up Hermione," The elder girl whispered as she gently grabbed Hermione's chin and forced her to look into blue eyes. "I will see you again soon, I promise." That being said, Jade leaned down and pressed her lips gently against the younger girl's cheek. The witch's breath caught in her lungs at the sensation as her eyes fluttered shut and she tried to save the memory of this moment in her mind. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations

Weeks passed with Jade living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and honing her skills with Lupin and Fleur, two of the best teachers she could've had. Each had their own specific skill they were best at, Remus with defensive and offensive magic, and Fleur with ward breaking and charms. Today was Jade's birthday, the twentieth, and the house was buzzing because the Weasleys were staying there as well as Harry Potter since they were on Christmas Break. It had been a while since the dark haired girl had contacted Hermione and after the incident in the Great Hall a few weeks ago, she wasn't sure how to act anymore. Nymphadora was there today to help Remus with training as they were in the basement and Jade was blindfolded.

"Now since you're a lycan we know you can change at will," Lupin started as he finished tying the bandana around Jade's blue eyes. "So I want you to tap into your senses other than your eyes and use you magic fluidly. That shouldn't be that hard for you right?" The dark haired girl nodded as she tried to calm her mind and focus on the noises and smells around her. "Oh also, to throw you off, we're going to spray ourselves with vinegar."

"Ugh," Jade exclaimed as she scrunched her nose. "Couldn't you have a picked a kinder scent? I might not be able to smell anything for days after this session." All she heard was Remus laughing as the room suddenly grew very silent. "I guess we're starting then." The half lycan took a very deep breath and tried to focus again. She heard random shuffling around her and felt very soft vibrations under her feet. Suddenly the strong scent of vinegar permeated through the air and Jade coughed slightly as she tried to cover her nose. The vague scent of the forest made its way into the girl's nose through the affronting smell from her right and she blocked at the right moment as Lupin sent a stunning curse at her. Another binding curse from behind her as she dodged and lowered herself to the ground as the scents began to rise as warm air does. Jade placed her hand on the ground and felt a soft vibration to her right and disarmed Tonks within a few seconds. She chuckled when she heard the frustrated groan of the auror and heard her flop down onto the ground.

"I'll get you next time." Nymphadora exclaimed as Jade threw her wand back in her direction. Now there was only Remus who contained more patience than the over-zealous personality of Tonks, it was surprising that they made such a compatible couple. As she began to focus again, she felt several footsteps starting to surround her. Remus had used a duplication charm and she counted six pairs of feet around her. Now she just had to find the real Lupin before he hexed her to Oblivion. She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed in various directions before realizing all of them smelled like the forest, but only one had a heartbeat. Jade side stepped a curse and spun one hundred and eighty degrees before grabbing Lupin by the collar of his shirt.

"Very well done Jade," The werewolf praised as Jade lifted her blindfold and smirked at the elder man. "I'm very impressed, you've progressed very well." She heard Tonks scoff at her sore losing and Jade just chuckled as she pulled the bandana off and wiped her nose.

"Could you clear this vinegar from the air?" The dark haired girl mumbled as she covered her nose. "It's starting to burn my nose." With a wave of his wand Lupin deodorized the room and Jade took a deep breath. "Much better."

"Let's head upstairs shall we?" Tonks said while she stretched her arms and groaned. "I'm hungry." Jade's stomach growled as she finished talking and Remus shot her an amused look as the half lycan looked at them sheepishly.

"I uh…skipped breakfast." Jade said quietly as they made their way upstairs. Tonks giggled as her mentor rolled his eyes.

"Try not to do that." He said calmly as they opened the door and walked into the foyer. "You'll need all the energy for this evening when Fleur teaches you more about blood wards."

"Riveting." The dark haired girl said sarcastically as she made her way to the kitchen where Molly was hard at work working on dinner for everyone. There was a plate of left over sandwiches from lunch and Jade grabbed a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth before grabbing another as Tonks sighed and sat at the table.

"Wolves." She teased gently as she grabbed a sandwich for herself. "They all eat the same." Jade shot her a glance as the auror winked at her before blue eyes narrowed at her playfully and left to go sit in the living room. She sat down on the sofa and finished her first sandwich with a big bite before she started her second. This was the first time she was going to celebrate her birthday without her family, but it didn't seem like it since she was getting closer to her fellow members.

"Hey Jade," The half lycan whipped her head around to see Hermione standing behind the sofa in a heavy coat and a suitcase. Jade coughed slightly and pounded her chest to help the bite of food make it down her throat.

"H-Hermione!" Jade stuttered as she stood and turned to face her friend who was standing bashfully in front of her. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" The brunette smiled as she set her suitcase down and began to strip the layers from her body. She unwrapped her scarf and set it on her luggage before rounding the sofa and sitting down to warm her hands in front of the fire. Jade exhaled slowly before sitting next to her friend. "How've you been?" She asked quietly as she glanced sideways at her friend.

"All right I suppose." Hermione answered as she rubbed her hands together vigorously to try and get them warmed back up. "Still trying to avoid Umbridge as much as possible. And you? How's your training been going?" Jade smiled before taking Hermione's hands between her own gently.

"Really good actually." The girl answered as her eyes flashed neon and she focused on her friend's freezing hands. A warm glow emitted from Jade's hands and Hermione gasped quietly as her hands began to warm instantly. "Remus and the others have been honing my magic and skills. I have to practice wards tonight with Fleur which I'm not too excited about, it took me forever to get the hang of all the runes and whatnot." The brunette blushed prettily as Jade released her hands and smiled warmly at her. "I'm getting a lot better at controlling my power." Hermione thanked her friend and turned her gaze to the crackling fire.

"Jade, about the last time we were together," The brunette tried to start out the conversation not too awkwardly, but as she thought back on it, there was no way it couldn't be. "I just…well,"

"Don't worry about it Belle," Jade answered as she sat back against the sofa and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her close. "No harm done, we're still friends right?" Hermione tensed visibly as she leaned against the tall girl and started to get engulfed in her warmth. The brunette nodded as she made herself comfortable against the half lycan and sighed contentedly. There was a pang of guilt since she wanted to tell Jade how she felt, but was it worth their friendship? Brown eyes looked up and searched Jade's relaxed expression and the fire reflecting in deep blue eyes.

_She probably wants someone older. _Hermione thought to herself as she watched her friend's eyes close and pull the girl closer. _Someone who is as beautiful as she is and taller, someone like…_

"Are you ready to practice blood wards Jade?" Jade's blue eyes snapped open and glanced to the side to see the blonde quarter Veela. Hermione jumped away from Jade and blushed as Fleur smiled warmly at her.

_Someone like Fleur. _The brunette thought to herself as Jade looked at Fleur and sighed. Fleur Delacour was definitely older, smart, and unnaturally attractive since she was part Veela.

"I suppose." The dark haired girl sighed as she closed her eyes again. "Can you give me a few minutes to hand out Hermione please? I was under the impression we weren't going to start for a while longer since I just finished training with Lupin." Fleur flipped her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and folded her arms over her chest.

"Lupin wants you to practice under extreme circumstances." The blonde answered as she looked down at the half lycan. "'Unger and fatigue being factors of zee training, but I can give you a few moments, I'll be in zee basement whenever you're ready." Jade nodded and turned back to look at the fire before giving Hermione a lopsided grin.

"You don't have to stay here with me Jade," Hermione whispered as she leaned back against her friend. "If you've got training to do I don't want to keep you, I'll be here until Christmas Eve."

"Don't be silly Belle," The half lycan said as she wrapped her arm back around Hermione's shoulders. "I've missed spending time with you." The brunette smiled and scooted closer to the dark haired girl to take in her warmth again. "Even if we don't talk." Hermione sighed as she rested her cheek on Jade's shoulder and watched the fire dance in front of them. They didn't talk for the longest time as the fire popped and crackled before the brunette looked up as she felt Jade's chest rise and fall steadily. The look on the taller girl's face was serene and calming, the brunette couldn't help herself as she moved forward and softly kissed the half lycan on the cheek.

_Fleur would be a good match for her. _Hermione thought again as she stared at her friend's sleeping face. _Maybe they'll get closer now that they'll be together more often. _A tightening in her chest shocked her as she thought about Jade and Fleur together. Her arms tightened around her friend's waist as her mind began to imagine the two together and she felt Jade stir underneath her.

"You trying to crush me in my sleep Belle?" Jade teased quietly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Are you all right?" The young witch nodded as she loosened her grip and pulled away.

"I just figure," The girl started as she looked into drowsy blue eyes that were looking down at her with a hint of concern. "That you should probably get back to training before Fleur gets tired of waiting for you."

"Nah, she can wait a little longer." The dark haired girl said lazily as she stretched her arms and yawned. "They've been working me like a dog…no pun intended, but I'll go down in a minute when I wake up." Hermione nodded as she moved away and let Jade have her space to stretch some more. "Why don't you go say 'hi' to your friends 'Mione, have you even let them know you were here?"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione said smiling as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was so focused on warming up and then spending time with you, I guess it just slipped my mind." Her head snapped up to look at her taller friend as she heard Jade start to chuckle.

"For how attentive you can be," Jade smiled at her with warm blue eyes that Hermione found herself drowning in as she looked into them. "It's amusing when you lose track of something so simple as saying 'hello' to your friends. I love that about you y'know?" Love? "How you can be so absentminded for being so intelligent. Let's me know you're human sometimes." Hermione began to blush as she focused on the word that resonated in her mind. Love. Jade had said she loved something about her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the banister as she was on her way downstairs. "When did you get here?" The brunette stood next to Jade for a moment before the dark haired girl leaned down and pecked the young witch on the forehead.

"I'll see you after my lessons." The half lycan whispered as she pulled away and smiled at the girl next to her before nodding and heading towards the basement door.

"Ok." The brunette whispered as Jade nodded at Ginny before disappearing down the stairs, quietly shutting the door. The red headed girl walked over to her friend with a large toothy grin on her face and slapped her friend on the back.

"So what was all that about?" The younger girl asked as the brunette began to blush furiously and tried to hide her face. "Eh Hermione?"

"N-nothing Ginny!" Hermione sputtered as she held her hands up defense. "We were just talking and then, well Jade fell asleep as we were cuddling and…"

"You were cuddling!?" Ginny practically screamed as her friend blushed more and mentally smacked herself before burying her face in her hands as Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"Who was cuddling?" Harry asked with a smile as the boys joined the girls in the living area. "Hey Hermione! When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago," The brunette tried to straighten up and regain her composure as the boys came and sat on the sofa. "And no one is cuddling, just Ginny rambling on about something from school and Lavender." Ginny shot a glare at the brunette who just smiled sheepishly at her. "L-let's get to the kitchen and help Mrs. Weasley with dinner ok?" Without another word she speed walked past them and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked as he folded his hands behind his head and followed Hermione with his eyes. Ginny just sighed and shook her head as Harry shrugged.

"Got me." His sister said calmly before trailing after her friend and into the kitchen. "Girls and their gossip."

x-x

"Did you get enough time wiz 'Ermione?" Fleur asked lazily as she sat in the chair in the basement with her legs crossed and playing with a lock of blonde hair. "I know you 'aven't seen 'er in a long time, but you shouldn't let 'er presence distract you." Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she scratched her head

"Yeah I know teacher." The half lycan said sarcastically with won her a pointed look from the quarter Veela. "Anyways, blood wards today yeah? So am I breaking them or conjuring them?"

"Both." The blonde said as she stood and waved her wand. In the corner a table appeared and Fleur walked over to it. "I'll need somezing to protect." As she passed Jade she grabbed her necklace and broke it from the girl's neck. "This will do."

"Hey now!" Jade went to grab it back as the Veela dangled it on her finger in a teasing manner. "I never said you could take that!" Fleur smiled mischievously as she laid the trinket gently on the table before cutting her thumb and drew a six pointed star on it.

"Zhen it will make you want to break zis seal zat much faster." She then placed the pendant in the center before writing some runes around the spaces before whispering and incantation that made the star glow bright and then fade away. "Remember, be efficient or you might break your pendant."

"You're cruel sometimes you know that?" Growled the half lycan as she made her way over to the table to examine the ward and Fleur gave her a far too charming smile. Jade just rolled her eyes as she tried to touch the pendant and it gave her a small jolt. "A bit strong don't ya think?" The blonde just shrugged and rested her chin in her hand to watch. Jade groaned and inspected the runes before biting the tips of her fingers and placed them on the runes and turned them a half turn counter clock-wise before focusing her magic in her palming and slamming it down over the star. There was a small force that emanated as the ward was broken and Jade picked up the pendant as she wiped it free of blood. "Satisfied Master?"

"Very," Fleur smirked as she stood, conjured a bandage and wrapped the half lycan's hand before repairing the silver chain of her necklace. "Now make one."

"You're so demanding." Jade sighed as she smirked at the blonde girl. Regardless that Fleur was a year younger than she was, the dark haired girl still respected her as a teacher and superior since she had been in the Order longer than she had been. "Do I get something of yours?" The Veela sighed and pulled off a ring from her right ring finger.

"Be careful wiz it please." She said as she laid it in Jade's palm. "It's a family heirloom."

"You act like all I do is destroy things." The half lycan sighed as she bit her other thumb and began drawing a six pointed star with a circle on the inside before placing the small silver ring in the middle and putting six protective runes around the spaces of the star and a smaller pentagram inside the circle. She whispered the incantation to seal the ward before looking over her shoulder and smiling at the blonde. "Have fun breaking that." The French woman walked over and inspected the ward carefully before taking the tip of her wand and touching it to her forefinger which drew some blood. She then turned the six pointed star clock wise a quarter turn, spun the circle counter clockwise a full turn before placing her palm on the ring. The pentagram shocked her slightly and Jade smirked when she heard the Veela hiss in frustration. "And here I thought you were a wiz at ward breaking." Fleur didn't say anything as she examined the ward again and turned the star another half turn clockwise. Again she placed her palm on the ring and the force broke the seal so she could retrieve her ring.

"I'm impressed." The Veela said as she slid the ring on her finger. "You've learned quite a lot in a short amount of time." At that moment Jade walked up to her before taking her hand in between hers and began wrapping her finger with a band aid. Fleur blushed slightly at the show of concern as the dark haired girl smiled warmly at her.

"Well I had a good teacher." The taller girl said gently as she finished nursing Fleur's finger. "Despite her young age." Jade shot a smirk that made the blonde scowl and roll her eyes.

"Only a year younger Mc'Ale." Another smirk as Jade shrugged and ran her hand through her hair. The girls both sighed and made their way up the stairs back to the main house. "Well I'm afraid I don't 'ave much left to teach you now zat you understand zee blood seals. You really 'ave come a long way wiz little experience." Jade opened the door and just sighed as she closed her eyes and let Fleur pass.

"It helps when you guys don't let me have a moment's peace." The half lycan grumbled as she heard her stomach growl again. Blood wards were a lot more draining than the dark haired girl thought and running on little sleep didn't really help the situation any. Fleur just eyed her and smiled before flinging an arm around her shoulders which made Jade slump since the blonde as a couple inches shorter. "Hey! What're you doing? Physical training isn't until tomorrow!"

"Oh calmer." The French girl said calmly as she patted Jade on the forehead which caused the older girl to growl in annoyance. Even though they were so close in age, Fleur still acted like she was the older one, but often times she ended up teasing the blue eyed girl. "We are just going to get some food in zat bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"Well when you guys work me like a literal dog," Jade hissed through clenched teeth as Fleur led her into the kitchen with her arm still around her neck. "It's hard to find enough food that can sustain me, especially when I'm not sleeping much thanks to Remus." As they passed through the door a wave of smells hit Jade that made her mouth water and she turned to see Ginny, Molly, and Hermione working hard on dinner. Hermione and Ginny turned when they heard the door open to see Jade in a head lock and Fleur controlling said lock.

"Oh are you two done already?" Molly said cheerily as she smiled and flicked her wand to turn the stove off while she was cutting a loaf of bread. Hermione looked nervously at the pair of girls who were walking towards them, the dark haired lycan still in Fleur's arm. "Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Zhis one 'ere is impatient." Fleur sang softly as she pulled Jade over to the girls and a very calm manner.

"Hey!" The half lycan argued as she struggled against Fleur's arm. "I never said that! I can wait y'know, I'm not dying of famine. Besides **you** dragged me in here!" The blonde patted her on the forehead again as if to silence her which elicited another growl from the blue eyed girl.

"Only because your stomach was very rude to me." The smile that crossed the blonde's lips made Jade scowl as she finally freed herself from the Veela's grasp and rubbed her neck before turning to Mrs. Weasley and bowing slightly.

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley," She said politely as she kept her head bowed. "I can wait until dinner."

"Nonsense." The woman said as she handed her a piece of jammed bread. "Take this, it should keep you from starving for the next fifteen minutes." Jade took it graciously and smiled before turning to Hermione who looked away with a light blushing building in her cheeks.

"Come now petit nouveau," Fleur chimed as she grabbed Jade's hand and turned to leave the kitchen. "Now zat you 'ave some food let's find Remus and let 'im know 'ow your session went."

"I hate when you call me that." Hermione heard Jade grumble as they whisked out the door and left her and Ginny to set the table.

"They're an odd couple aren't they?" The red headed girl said as she started setting plates out on the long table.

_Couple._ The brunette thought as she went to fetch glasses and followed Ginny's path to place one by each plate.

"So are you going to tell me what was going on earlier in the living room?" The younger witch asked quietly as they started placing silverware on the table with Hermione. "I mean, you said you were cuddling, cuddling how?"

"What do you mean?" Her friend asked nervously as she tried to avoid the conversation that she knew the red head was prying into. "I haven't seen her in forever…I was hugging her, on the couch." Ginny scoffed and shot her a sarcastic glance that Hermione avoided blatantly.

"Come off it 'Mione." Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips before turning to face the brunette. "YOU said you were cuddling Hermione **and **she kissed you on the forehead! So spill the beans, what's going on between you?" The older girl sighed and finished placing forks next to the plates while she ruffled her hair.

"Jade and I," She thought for a moment. What were they? "We're just friends." That's all, but was that true? Great friends, best friends. "I was just really happy to see her." The youngest Weasley gave her a 'yeah right' look as she finished setting the table for dinner. Ginny continued to interrogate Hermione about Jade, but the brunette just dodged each question with a well-thought out answer. The younger witch finally got frustrated of the girl's dodging and stopped questioning her as Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

x-x

"She did very well," Fleur told Lupin as they sat in the study with Tonks and Mad-Eye who was still eyeing the half lycan like the enemy. "Much better zhan the first time we did blood wards, didn't even break a sweat zhis time." Remus nodded as Jade sat on across from him in a rickety wooden chair.

"I'm glad to see that you've come so far in your training." The elder werewolf said as he rubbed his chin and smiled at her. "Since you've been progressing so fast, how about we send you on a little recon mission?" Jade's eyes lit up and she sat on the edge of her seat to hear what Lupin had to say.

"Really?" She said as Tonks chuckled seeing the evident excitement on the dark haired girl's face. "You think I'm ready?" Everyone in the room nodded except for Moody who just grunted indifferently.

"There's something going on in Knockturn Alley at Borgin and Burkes tonight." Remus continued as he sat forward to tell Jade more. "Since you're not a known member of the Order yet to any Death Eaters, you're the only one that would be able to go and see what's going on. There's been a number of shady people entering and leaving at late hours. We think that it's one of the Death Eater's meeting places and we want you to go find out what they're planning."

"I can handle that." The exhilaration was gushing from Jade as she smiled brightly at her mentor. "It'll give me a chance to practice being stealthy."

"You're sure she can handle this on her own Moony?" The ex-auror spat as he limped forward and eyed the half lycan. "She's barely gotten her feet wet."

"And what better way for her to get experience," The werewolf glanced at the disheveled man with a calm look and nodded. "I believe she's ready and with Fleur's feedback I think she'll be fine, but if you're worried Moody," Mad-Eye scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Then I'll send Fleur with her."

"The Princess will be coming joining me hm?" Jade teased as she raised an eyebrow at Fleur who just rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I guess as long as she can keep up." The Veela was about to retort until Molly's voice could be heard calling everyone down to dinner. Every one shuffled immediately, knowing that keeping the woman waiting would be dire for everyone who wasn't present. Soon the only ones in the room were Lupin and Moody who just sat in silence for a moment.

"Ya really think this is a good idea Remus?" The balding man asked quietly as he limped towards the door. Lupin stood and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair before walked forward and stopping next to the older man.

"She's got a lot of potential." He said gently as she he glanced sideways into an enchanted eye. "I haven't even seen her wolf form yet, but the way she can tap into her power without shifting is amazing. I've never seen anything like it, I trust that she can handle this." Moody nodded as she passed the other man and limped down the stairs and out the front door. He was never the kind to stick around for group gatherings unless it was for the Order. As Remus walked down the stairs he noticed Harry and Ron sitting on the couch talking about something quietly.

"I don't know Ron," Harry whispered as Lupin paused on the staircase. "The dreams seem so real, I mean the way I saw your dad in the Ministry. I just hope I don't have anymore."

"We were lucky though mate." Ron was abnormally sincere as he patted his friend on the back. "Without you, dad wouldn't be able to be here so even though they're bad dreams I'm glad you had it." The raven haired boy sighed and ruffled his hair before Lupin decided it was the right moment to head down.

"Ready to eat boys?" He chimed calmly as their heads whipped around and gawked at their former professor. "You know Molly doesn't like to have anyone missing." The teens nodded as they stood silently and headed into the kitchen. Remus shook his head slightly and followed them into the crowded dining room where everyone sat, minus Sirius who was out scouting. It really was strange the growing family they were acquiring and made the werewolf even more determined to help Harry in any way that he could. The meal went as well as it could with so many people and as often, Ron was the one that ate the most. Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at Jade as she ate almost as much as the red headed boy, but much cleaner and quieter. Mrs. Weasley was telling everyone how Arthur would be out of St. Mungo's for Christmas and then they started talking about shopping trips before the holidays.

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Ginny squealed as she looked at her brother and friends hopefully. "It'd be nice to get it out of the way soon. Jade could come too and Fleur." She added in a low mumble. The red head had never been too fond of Fleur since the first time she had seen her when the Triwizard Tournament was at Hogwarts last year.

"Zhank you for zee invitation." Fleur said in a very charming voice before bowing her head briefly. "But I will be going 'ome to France for zee 'olidays the day after tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean you can't still come with us!" Ron practically shouted as he stood up slightly with food falling out of his mouth. Harry pulled the boy down back into his chair as he rolled his eyes and Jade shot the red head a repulsed look before turning to the blonde with a smirk.

"Yeah Princess," Jade's voice was calm, but sarcastic at the same time as she glanced at the blonde a few places down who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "Could be fun yeah?" Hermione glimpsed over at Jade who had a playful smirk on her face while she looked at Fleur.

"I suppose I could still go." The blonde said finally after regaining her composure from scrunching her nose at the half lycan. "But if you will excuse me, I 'ave to go change to take Monsieur Black's place." With that said, Fleur stood and smiled politely before leaving the dining room. Jade stood also and began clearing the table as Ginny and Hermione did the same.

"Hey Belle," The whisper that reached Hermione's ears gave her shivers as she turned a looked up at her friend. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"U-uhm, sure Jade," Hermione murmured back as she placed her plate in the large sink. "What did you want to talk about?" The half lycan moved closer before leaning down and brushing the hair away from the brunette's ear. Hermione felt her knees start to buckle as she felt hot breath on her ear.

"Do you mind if we talk in private?" The half lycan breathed gently and the younger witch nodded dumbly as a blush crept into her cheeks before Jade gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and up the stairs. Hermione was about to say something until they turned right down the hall and into the room Jade was staying in. "Will you shut the door please?" The brunette did as she was told and shut the door quietly behind her as Jade sat on her bed and before patting the spot next to her. The younger girl started to fidget slightly as she went over and sat down next to her friend. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on my first task under the Order tonight!"

"Really?" Hermione squeaked as she looked at her friend's eager expression. Her blue eyes were lit up and a bright toothy smiled on her lips. "Th-that's great! What are you going to be doing?" The brunette really was excited for her friend, but at the same time a little worried that she was going on her own.

"Reconnaissance," Jade answered as she leaned back against the wall with her hands behind her head. "Fleur and I are going to be listening in on a meeting at Borgin and Burkes."

"You and Fleur?" The shorter girl whispered more to herself than to Jade as she brought her finger up and gently nibbled on it. She knew now that Jade being the Order she'd be spending more time with the other members, but was she getting jealous she was going on her first mission with the blonde? "Just make sure to be careful ok?"

"I always am Belle." Suddenly Hermione was being pulled closer to her friend as Jade's arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulders. "I'm glad I can finally start making a difference y'know? That I can protect you like I always said that I would."

"You know you've never had to." The brunette said in a hushed tone as she looked up shyly at the half lycan who was smiling down at her that sent a flutter through her chest.

"I know that." Jade answered gently as she tightened her grip around her shoulders. "But ever since I met you Belle I've wanted to keep you safe and I promised you I would. You know how I am with promises. Besides, you're very important to me y'know?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile that snuck onto her lips slowly.

"You're important to me too." She whispered as she nuzzled into the taller girl's shoulder gently. "Hey? Can I ask you something?" Jade looked down curiously with blue eyes as she nodded and Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you like Fleur?"

"Well," The dark haired girl said with a snicker. "I guess that depends on what you mean when you say like?" She raised an eyebrow at her younger friend who seemed to be getting nervous.

"I mean in like," Hermione didn't know how to ask this question since it was never an issue with them before. She didn't want to come off as needy or jealous, but in all reality she was jealous of their budding friendship. "Like…do you _like _Fleur."

"Are you jealous Belle?" The older girl asked playfully as she started to tickle her friend's ribs. "I never thought of you to be the jealous type of girl." The brunette couldn't get a word in through her laughter until she started gasping for air.

"P-please stop!" More laughing as Hermione fell on her side and Jade pounced on her. "I-I need to breathe Jade!" Finally the onslaught stopped and the girl was left breathing heavily to fill her lungs back with oxygen. When she opened her eyes finally she noticed Jade was over top of her and smiling charmingly at her as the blush started to burn her cheeks. Hermione was starting to feel the familiar pull again as she got lost in blue eyes and snaked her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Hermione?" Jade whispered as the brunette leaned up slowly and her eyes fluttered shut as their faces got closer. Lips brushed softly as the brunette pushed farther and firmly pressed her lips against Jade's. She felt her friend flinch slightly before dipping down and reciprocating the kiss. A shock of lightning ran from her lips to her toes as a sigh floated into the air and into Jade's ears which caused her arm to wrap around Hermione's lithe waist and her other hand planted next to the brunette's head, but as fast as it happened, the half lycan pulled away with a jolt and moved to the far side of the bed away from the brunette. There was something in her eyes, confusion or regret, Hermione couldn't tell and it made her stomach turn. Had she made a mistake?

"Jade…I…" There were a thousand thoughts running through the brunette's mind as she watched her friend bring her hand up to her lips and her brow furrow, in thought? In anger? Guilt? What? "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"Don't…" Jade's voice was a thick whisper as it hit Hermione's ears. She was still looking down at her hand as she pulled it away from her lips and the confused or regretful look that plagued her face was killing the girl on the inside for the mere fact that she couldn't place the expression. "Don't apologize. I…I shouldn't have let that happen." The brunette's heart flew up to her throat as blue eyes looked up at her with a very firm look that froze the younger girl's blood. "I'm sorry Hermione…but I, I have to get going." Without another word or look Jade rose and swiftly left the room leaving Hermione sitting on the bed with a dejected look on her face.

x-x

_How could I let that happen? _Jade chastised herself as she and Fleur walked the streets of Diagon Alley towards Knockturn. Since she had left the house all that was on her mind was Hermione. The kiss, the touch…everything about that moment had been so perfect, except the timing. This couldn't be happening now, it shouldn't be. _She's so young…I can't, she has so much yet to experience. I shouldn't have kissed her back. _But how could she not? Her lips were so soft and inviting, not to mention that Jade had been pining for the girl for years which almost disgusted her since when they met Hermione was barely a pre-teen. She audibly scoffed at herself which caused a curious look from her companion.

"Everyzhing all right Jade?" The blonde asked as they pulled their hoods up and came to the intersection that led to Knockturn Alley. The half lycan just nodded numbly as she face her partner and steeled her nerves for the task at hand. They both stopped as Fleur ran over the plan again in case Jade had forgotten. "Ok, I'll be scouting Diagon Alley while you get zhis done. Remember, don't linger too long and if they catch you try and play off zhat you are just passing zhrough. Understood?"

"Yes Princess." The half lycan answered with less sarcasm than normal. Fleur wanted to be concerned that she wasn't as confident as before, but she brushed it off as nerves. "I won't be too long." Jade turned on her heel before the Veela could get another word in and her cloak billowed ominously in the breeze as she made her way down the narrow alley. It was chilly, there was a light dusting of snow on the ground which crunched lightly under her feet as the blue eyed girl made her way down to the curio store. Her feet stopped a few shops down when she noticed several black hooded figures entering the store. Normally this wouldn't be suspicious except that it was almost eleven o'clock at night. Blue eyes scanned the area carefully as she ducked down an abandoned alley and swiftly ran up the walls of the building before jumping up and pulling herself onto the roof of a neighboring store. Once she was sure that everyone was inside and no one was watching her before roof hopping until she was on the chimney of Borgin and Burkes. She slid down the brick abutment so she was hidden in the shadow before settling down and closing her eyes so she could focus her hearing. It took a moment for her to block everything around her out. The doors opening and closing, people leaving the pub and hollering in the night, birds flapping. Everything had to be silent as she meditated and focused on the building.

"So the Dark Lord has found it?" A man's voice, high pitched for man, maybe he was excited. There was a loud shuffling as someone moved a chair and it scratched loudly against the worn floor in Jade's sensitive ears. "The object that could aid us?"

"Apparently it was Lucius that searched through all the others and found Potters." A deeper voice, a dangerous voice. Whoever this man was he had a rough demeanor that emanated from his voice. "That bloody coward is good for something at least, even if he is incompetent." The other men laughed at his comment as Jade shuddered as she felt an icy presence in the building below her.

"Silence!" This voice was a woman and it sent chills down her spine at how sinister it sounded. "Call him a coward, but he is the one who found the blasted thing. Who of you have done such a thing for our Lord?" The room went silent for a moment as Jade heard light footsteps walking around the room. "This is beside the point of this meeting, tonight we are here to discuss the issues of privacy and efficiency of all of your performances. Gibbon!" The voice snapped angrily and it made Jade flinch on the roof as she spoke. "You have failed to apprehend our little friend in New Castle."

_So that was his name. _Jade though to herself as she though back on the Death Eater that had confronted her earlier that year. It had taken them this long to figure out he hadn't found her? _Another Death Eater must've come instead of Voldemort. _A scowl afflicted her face as she narrowed her eyes and continued to listen.

"F-forgive me Miss Lestrange!" The man pleaded as his voice started to shake. "She was far more powerful than we ever imagined! None of you could've taken her on your own!" He accused, he was getting anxious now, scared. Jade could feel his energy's vibrations even on the roof.

"He gave you another chance!" The woman named Lestrange yelled. "The only reason he didn't kill you is because you claimed to know where she was headed, but when you got to Pinrith she wasn't there!" A shock ran through Jade's heart as she realized what they were talking about. "All you managed to find was a contemptuous old fool!"

_Grandfather… _Her mind began to race. They had found her grandfather's house and she had led them right to him.

"We can't have you leading us on anymore wild goose chases." Lestrange said calmly as Jade heard more feet shuffling.

"Please!" Gibbon screamed as she heard a thud, he must've been begging. "Please don't!"

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a loud thud and a green light that shone bright out of the window as the woman killed Gibbon. This would've been more satisfying for Jade if she hadn't been worrying so much about her grandfather. She stood hastily, she had gotten all she needed to hear in her opinion. Voldemort had found something, but it seemed that none of the Death Eaters really knew what it was, but it was supposed to be a game changer. That's what she'd tell the others. As she put her hand on the chimney to support herself and stood up, a brick came loose and before Jade could catch it, it fell on the roof and tumbled down right past the window before hitting the ground. "Greyback!" Lestrange shouted loudly as Jade stood and looked around to make sure no one else was looking before pulling up her hood. "Go check what that was." The half lycan hastily hopped on top the of the chimney before jumping onto the roof of the closest building and running as fast as she until she found a suitable hiding place to make sure they weren't going to pursue her before heading back to Fleur. She watched from the shadows as a large man exited the building and looked around the vicinity. His eyes looked up towards the roof and coincidentally a cat jumped down from the roof and ran off down the street.

"It was just a bloody cat Bellatrix." The man growled as he walked back towards the door, but paused slightly to lift his nose in the air and take a few brief whiffs of the night air. The hair on the back of the dark haired girl's neck stood on end as she held her breath. The man turned in her direction and looked sternly into the darkness, but the retreated back inside slowly.

_He's a werewolf. _Jade deduced as she exhaled heavily before hopping down from the roof and making her way back towards where Fleur was supposed to be. _Grandfather, I hope you're all right. I'll have to owl him right away when I get back to the house. _As if it had been waiting for her to have a clear mind, her thoughts shot back to Hermione and the kiss as a crushing weight assaulted her chest. She inhaled sharply and clutched at her chest as she waited for the pain to pass. _This isn't right…I shouldn't have these feelings for her. I can't, not yet. _The weight slowly lifted as she walked out of Knockturn Alley and found the blonde Veela waiting patiently by Ollivander's Wand Shop. _Happy Birthday to me._

"'Ow did it go?" The blonde asked as she approached the dark haired girl and looked at her anxiously.

"It went swimmingly." Of course the dark haired girl didn't tell her about her grandfather possibly being dead or at least captured. That could wait, duty first her father had always taught her. And right now they needed to get back to Grimmauld place and tell the others about what she had heard. "I wasn't followed, so let's get back to the house quickly." Fleur nodded as Jade brushed past her and walked briskly into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This is How I Show My Love

As soon as Jade stepped foot in the house she was already being bombarded with questions, mainly from the twins who had just arrived from visiting their father. Apparently while she was gone Tonks let it slip that she was on her first mission and now everyone in the house knew.

"So how did it go?" George asked zealously as the boys blocked her path towards the stairs. "Did ya get to curse anyone?" Jade didn't have time for the questions as she searched for Remus and Sirius. She had to tell them what she had heard, she hadn't even told Fleur yet.

"Please excuse me." She said quietly as she pushed past the boys and made it up the Sirius's study. He and Lupin were sitting there chatting as Jade and Fleur entered. The blonde shut the door and locked it before the twins could even think about getting into the room.

"How did it go girl?" Sirius asked as he turned his attention to her as she was removing her cloak. "All in all good I suppose since neither one of you are bleeding."

"Voldemort has found something," Jade said firmly as she locked eyes with the so called convict in front of her. "Something important at the Minsitry and its supposed to change the weight of how the upcoming war could turn out." Both men stiffened as they leaned forward as if getting closer to her would make them understand better what she had heard. "I don't know what it is, I don't know if anyone does other than Voldemort and someone named Lucius."

"Malfoy." Sirius hissed as he stood up and started pacing the office anxiously. "Did they say anything else, anything about Harry?"

"Whatever they found," She took a breath to calm herself before addressing him again. "Whatever it was, it belongs to Harry. They said it was **his**, but what does that mean? What is at the Ministry that could change the way a battle turns out?" Sirius paced for a few moments in silence as Remus began to rub his chin in thought.

"I'm not sure." The werewolf answered finally as he turned his attention to his friend. "What do you think Padfoot?" Remus had indeed explained the whole nicknames thing to Jade when she had arrived at the Order's headquarters. How Sirius was called Padfoot because his animagus was a black, scruffy dog.

"I have an inkling." The older man said quietly as he went and stared out the window, his features screamed concern, but he maintained his composure well before turning to face the others in the room. "But I can't be sure. I'll have to have Tonks do some more spying on Malfoy to figure out where he's been going while he's at work. Maybe even Arthur can give us some more insight when he gets back."

"There's something else." Jade said finally as everyone turned their attention back to her again. "They're after me. A Death Eater had tailed me to New Castle, I don't know from where, but he tried to recruit me. They knew about me." All three pairs of eyes were on her, all wide with shock as she continued. "And they found my grandfather. I don't know how they knew about me, but I can't let them know I'm part of the Order ever. Or if they do find out I have to keep Hermione safe."

"I assure you girl," Remus said firmly as she stood up and walked towards her. "You'll be safe here and so will Hermione as long as she's at Hogwarts. You have nothing to worry about."

"I always worry about Hermione." The dark haired girl whispered softly as a small smile broke out on her lips. "Anyways, I'm leaving tonight, I have to make sure my grandfather is all right. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Well I suppose we can count this as Christmas Vacation." Sirius said lightly as he smiled warmly at the half lycan. "I understand how important family is, so go, make sure he's ok and return as soon as you can." Jade looked up appreciatively at the elder and bowed her head before thanking him many times before rushing out of the room and to her own to pack a few things. As she approached her closed door, she paused and hoped that Hermione was still in there. A thought flashed into her mind as she pictured the hurt look on her friend's face as she left and the pressure came back in her chest as she turned the knob. Her room was empty and she sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair. Jade immediately rushed forward and grabbed her backpack before she stuffed a few change of clothes in there as well as the map Aiden had given her. Her cloak swished through the air as she flipped it and fastened it firmly around her shoulders. The half lycan made her way down stairs briskly and went into the kitchen to grab some food for the road, but when she entered she found a very tired looking Hermione. Jade stopped and flinched as brown eyes turned to look at her. There was something missing from the brunette's eyes that pained the half lycan deeply. She looked broken, empty.

"Hermione." Jade said quietly as they just stood there looking at each other for the longest time. Hermione looked like she was scared to move, let alone speak as she averted her gaze and dumped the rest of the water in her glass she was holding in the sink. Without another word the shorter girl moved closer, but made to walk past the blue eyed lycan. "Hermione wait." Jade gently grabbed her shoulder and halted her friend's movement. Brown eyes continued to stare blankly forward and in the moonlight Jade could see that they were red and puffy from crying which sent a pang of guilt resonating in her chest. "We're still friends Belle, nothing will ever change that, please understand."

"I understand." Hermione's voice was barely audible as she whispered into the night air. If Jade hadn't had such good hearing she might not have heard it at all. "I understand." That's all she said as she brushed the lycan's hand off and brushed past her. Jade watched with wide eyes as Hermione disappeared from the kitchen and out of sight.

_No, you don't understand. _Jade thought to herself as she made her way to the fridge and grabbed a few left over sandwiches that were wrapped in saran wrap. She stuffed them in her bag hastily before exiting the kitchen and then out the front door. _Please Hermione, don't hate me. I'll explain it when you're ready. I promise._ The promise went unheard to the brunette as she watched the dark haired girl leave through the front door before apparating with a soft crack.

x-x

Hermione lay in bed staring at the ceiling that night with silent tears running down her cheeks and into her hair. That kiss had felt so right, so natural.

_What did I do wrong? _She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Now Jade was gone. There was no time for them to reconcile before she left without even a good bye to the girl. _Why is this hurting so much? _The brunette clutched at her chest as she took a deep shaky breath and tried to dam her tears. She and Jade were best friends, Jade wasn't her girlfriend, but is that what she wanted? Hermione had never really been in a relationship before and she didn't know how to handle this situation. It was very clear to her now that she was falling for her friend and it wasn't the kind of falling where you could catch yourself. This was the fall that people feared, the fall that could ruin friendships. The fall that made you think you didn't care if it didn't work out in the end as long as you had moment with whom you were falling for. This was a free fall. Hermione didn't care if she got hurt on the way down as long as Jade was there to catch her at the bottom. Finally sleep decided to give the brunette solace as her eyes fluttered shut and thoughts of their kiss played over in her mind. Whether they were going to bring dreams or nightmares, she was almost too afraid to think about it.

x-x

It was very dark when Jade appeared outside of her grandfather's house in the country. There were no warm lights glowing softly in the windows as she approached and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as she approached.

"Lumos Maxima." She said firmly as she thrust her hand up and a bright ball of white light flew into the air and stayed suspended above her head as she walked towards the dark building. She sniffed the air cautiously before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. The house was torn apart on the inside, tables were flipped over and pictures were torn from the walls. Broken glass littered the floor as she walked towards the stairs from broken windows and vases. Her grandpa's scent was faded and she didn't smell the stench of death. Jade sighed in relief, he had to have escaped or captured, either way at least he was alive. Suddenly a foul scent filled her nose and she jumped away from the stairs as they blew apart in a burst of smoke and splintered wood. She brought her arms up to protect her face as she jump back towards the door.

"We knew you'd come back here eventually." A deep voice said in the dark as Jade tried to make her eyes adjust faster after dousing her lumos. The scent in her nose was harsh and grimy as if the person who was in her family's house hadn't bathed in months. She heard someone sniffing and stiffened as he chuckled lowly. "I've smelled you before. I didn't know it was you at the time, but now, I distinctly remember smelling you in Knockturn Alley. Tell me, what were you doing there?" The clouds moved away to let the moon shine as Jade caught a glimpse of dark yellow eyes in the shadows upstairs on the landing. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man as the werewolf who had been sent to inspect the roof when she had knocked the brick loose.

"Where is my grandfather?" Jade spat as she felt a growl build in her chest. This man was dangerous, despite his size he looked ferocious and she was sure his looks preceded his aggressive nature. Another curse that she dodged before sprinting through the door and back outside where there was a wide area for her to see. A breeze blew from the west and she sniffed the air hungrily to make sure he was the only one here.

"You're very rude." The werewolf sneered as he walked out of the front door glaring at her. "Not even introducing yourself."

"You don't need to know my name." The dark haired girl said stoically as her eyes stayed glued on him and he smirked at her anger.

"Jumping right into it then are we?" His face twisted into an evil smile as his body began to contort and write and Jade watched in horror as he shifted into a tall, scarred werewolf under the full moon. "Well my name is Fenrir Greyback, just so you know before you die. Now, show me how talented you are then." The werewolf stunk horribly as he lunged forward an roared threateningly at the girl who just jumped up and twisted in the air before landing gracefully on her feet behind him. He rounded immediately and raised a large clawed hand before swiping wildly at her. Werewolves were very different from lycans, for one, they could only change under the full moon and secondly they couldn't use magic once changed, which left Jade with the advantage.

"Incarcerous!" She yelled as chains flew from her hand and caught the wolf by the ankles. He growled angrily as he fell to the ground, but to Jade's surprise he broke the chains and his claws caught her in the chest. She nursed the four read streaks through her torn shirt as she jumped back and tore off her cloak. "You're a lot stronger than I thought. You must have a bloodlust that's well rooted to make you so strong." Greyback launched another attack as she continued to dodge and shoot random curses that the werewolf dodged. He roared triumphantly as he caught Jade's ankle as she was jumping over his head. A wicked smile spread across the wolf's lips as she threw her hard against the only tree that was near the house. The wind was knocked out of her as fell to the ground gasped for air to fill her empty lungs. Fenrir rounded again and grabbed her by the through before slamming her against the tree again. Jade clawed at his hand to try in a weak attempt to have him release her, but he just slammed her against the tree over and over. "Damn you!" The half lycan growled as her eyes began to glow bright and a burning ignited in her chest. Her skin began to sprout white fur as her spine popped and grew while her muscles grew. Soon Greyback was holding a lycan by their throat and Jade lifted a hand before punching him hard in the chest. The lycan stood a good seven feet, now even with her opponent who was staring at her with fear in his yellow eyes. She roared angrily at him before jumping forward and slashing wilding at his face and neck.

"Hraaaaaaah!" The Death Eater cried out as Jade hacked wilding landing a serious blow over his left eye. She went to advance her attack, but that cowardly werewolf threw a large rock at her head and whens she recovered from ducking he was gone. Jade growled in frustration as she began to change back and stood half naked in the field with a few gashes on her body that were already starting to heal on their own. She walked over to her back and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and some jeans that she slipped on to block the wand. After finding her cloak, she repaired it and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders.

"I have to find grandfather." She whispered to herself as the wind picked up and she tried sniffing the air once more to find his scent, no matter how faint it was, but it was no use. Other than the house, nothing around the area smelled like him and she walked back in the house. She waved her hand around and everything began to repair itself. The photos flew back to their place on the wall and the windows mended themselves before the fire ignited in the fire place. It felt like home again for her as things went back to normal, but Corbin wasn't there. "I guess I'll stay here for the night, maybe Aiden has heard something about his whereabouts." Jade sighed heavily as she dropped her bag next to the couch and put protection charms around all the windows and doors. When she was done she plopped down on the sofa and pulled out a sandwich she had packed. "Maybe if I'm here long enough I'll become more accustomed to his scent." She took a bite of the sandwich as she watched the fire and her thoughts wandered back to Hermione.

_Hermione. _She thought as her brow furrowed and she swallowed her food hard. _That expression on her face, she wouldn't even look at me. _Her heart suddenly started to ache as she sighed heavily before taking another bite and chewed it slowly. _Will she ever forgive me after I've hurt her so? Please, Hermione, please. Find it in your heart to let me explain when I get back. Please, _She looked into the fire again as she finished her food and her eyes began to droop. _Please wait for me. _

x-x

"Where did Jade run off to?" Tonks asked as she entered the house and looked at everyone who was sitting at the table. She set down the brown bag of groceries she had and began putting them away. It had been two days since Jade had left and no one had really noticed her absence or thought that Remus was keeping her busy with training.

"Dunno." Fred said in between bites. "The night she got back from her mission, George and I were asking how it went…"

"And she just rushed right into Sirius's office without giving us a proper run through." George intervened as he took a bite of his food and looked at the blue haired woman. "Quite rude actually."

"Well she did have important information to tell Sirius and Remus." Ginny said defensively. "I'm sure she'll come down and tell you all about it later."

"She's gone." Hermione whispered quietly and everyone's head who was at the table snapped in her direction except Fleur who just kept eating. "She that same night." She heard Molly gasp as she stood up and left the kitchen, in search of Remus the brunette assumed.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked as she pushed his plate away and looked over at his sad friend. This wasn't like her to be so quiet and somber like this. "What happened?"

"That's really none of your business." Remus said as he walked into the dining room and ran a hand through his hair. "But since you're all technically part of the Order anyways, I suppose I'll tell you. The Death Eaters are trying to get Jade to join them and she was tailed from England to New Castle where she had lost them, but they figured out she had family in Penrith and attacked her grandfather's house." The room was silent, all eyes on Moony as he continued to speak. "She left that night after reporting to Sirius and I to make sure that he was all right."

"And you didn't send anyone with her?!" Tonks practically yelled as she dropped a head of lettuce and it rolled lazily on the ground. "You just let her leave without any back up or anything!?"

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself." The werewolf said calmly as he picked up the lettuce and placed it on the counter. "Besides, anyone I would've sent with her would've just slowed her down. She was better off by herself." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Death Eaters were after Jade and now she was out on her own to look for family who might've been captured, or worse. She suddenly felt very guilty for not saying good bye or asking where she was going at least.

"I'm going after her." Hermione said firmly as she stood and pushed her chair back, but Molly was in front of her in and instant with Fleur.

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed shrilly as she held her arms out to bar the young witch's path. "You can't apparate so how will you get all the way to Penrith? And what if she's not there anymore?"

"What if she's in danger?" The younger girl's voice was desperate as she began thinking about what ifs. "What if she got captured and needs help! I have to go after her." She tried to push past Molly, but Fleur caught her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes which caught Hermione off guard with how much they resembled Jade's

"I know you want to go after 'er," Fleur said gently as she felt Hermione start to tremble under her hands. "But I'm sure Jade is fine, she's a very capable witch and it would take a lot for 'er to get captured. 'Ave faith in 'er 'Ermione and wait for 'er to come back. Trust 'er." Trust her…trust her…trust her...

"Trust her?" The brunette whispered hoarsely as she moved forward and leaned her head against the Veela's shoulder gently. "I…I didn't even say good bye to her that night, I knew she was leaving, I watched. And I didn't…I didn't say anything. What if I…" Fleur sighed and gently wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. Ginny and Ron were gawking at the two girls as the blonde consoled the distraught Gryffindor.

"Enough what ifs," The blonde said firmly as tears began to fall down the other girl's face. "She will be fine, she is fine. Trust 'er, she will come back. She's too confident and proud to not come back." Hermione nodded numbly as she just let Fleur comfort her and soon everyone began clearing out of the dining room to give them privacy. The brunette was sleep deprived and now she was feeling guilty knowing why Jade had left. After a few moments Ginny went and collected her friend from Fleur's arms and ushered her into the living room to sit on the sofa.

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked gently as they sat next to each other. "Why are you so worried about her? You know how progress she's made, Lupin even said so himself how impressed he is with her skill. So why are you thinking she's not coming back." Sad brown eyes looked over at her friend before she told her the whole story of how she had kissed the half lycan and the look on her face after she pulled away. She told her about how it made her feel and that she had seen her friend leaving last night and didn't even look at her when she had tried to talk to her.

"That's why I feel guilty." Hermione said as she pulled her knees to her chest. "If I would've know why she was leaving, I would've begged her to stay or at least take me with her. If Death Eaters are looking for her it's not safe."

"Well it wouldn't exactly be safe to have you running around with her too." The red head said as-a-matter-of-factly as she gently rubbed her friend's back. "Lupin is right though, if anyone went with her they'd probably get left in the dust, you know how determined she is. You've told me she can be stubborn too." Hermione nodded and sighed heavily as she rested her chin on her knees. "And well, about the kiss, try not to worry about it. Maybe she was just flustered because she was leaving for a job soon? Or maybe she felt guilty too y'know? After all, you are her best friend." The Gryffindor just nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves. Fleur and Ginny were right, Jade had to be all right.

"Oh my god!" The brunette squeaked suddenly as she brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her gasp. "That night she left…oh my god…that was her birthday! Ginny I forgot her birthday! What kind of friend am I?!"

"I think you really need to think on that question 'Mione." The younger witch said firmly as she looked into brown eyes. "What kind of friend are you? Don't you want to be more than friends? You need to think about it and figure out what it really is you want with Jade so you can tell her when she gets back." Hermione's eyes were wide with shock as she listened to the advice her friend was giving her and nodded slowly as she rested her chin back on her knees.

_What kind of friend tries to kiss their best friend? _She thought to herself as Ginny stood up and started to get the fire going. _What kind of friend am I? What kind of friend does Jade see me as? _Soon there was a healthy fire blazing in the fireplace and Hermione continued to stare at the flames dance and sputter as she thought about Jade and what she wanted to happen when she returned. Would she rush to her and hug her tight before crashing their lips together? When she thought about that she thought about the confused, regretful look on the half lycan's face and she shook her head. _No, I don't ever want to see that look on her face again. _Suddenly a large horned owl flew was pecking at the window with a small scroll tied to his foot. Ginny went and opened the window so the owl could get in the house and as she did he immediately flew up the stairs. The girls looked at each other before following the bird and stopped in the den where the owl was perched on Sirius's desk where Remus sat.

"Remus?" Hermione asked gently as she took a step forward, but the man was very focused on the scroll he had received. The brunette stayed quiet as her former professor scanned the letter briskly and ran his hand through his hair. "What is it?"

"Jade," The sandy haired man said gently as his blue eyes reached hers. "She hasn't found her grandfather yet, but she's going to search for his clan in a forest by Hogwarts. It says if we need her for anything to owl her and she'll apparate back, but until then she's not coming back until she finds her grandfather." He set the paper down on the desk and sighed. "I guess it's a good thing not much has been going on lately."

"She's by Hogwarts?" The brunette whispered as she sat down on the sofa with Ginny. "She's not coming back."

"She's not coming back yet." Ginny corrected as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on Hermione, buck up. At least you know she's ok." Brown curls bobbed as she nodded. Ginny was right, she had to stop feeling sorry for herself and start thinking of ways to help.

x-x

The forest was quiet as Jade trudged through the snow with her dark hair was the only thing that stood out against the white on the ground. It was Christmas Eve and here she was in a forest a few miles north of Glasgow where Aiden had suggested she look to try and find her grandfather's pack, her pack. It was a risk, full blooded lycans that still dwelled in the forests were very old fashioned and preferred their privacy. Regardless, she had to find Corbin, if he was captured because of her than it was her responsibility to get him back. This was the only way to make sure. There was suddenly movement on her right as her blue eyes scanned the trees as she heard a howl to her left. A growl behind her as she tensed and stopped moving.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice asked from the trees. Another quick glance around as she saw white hooded figures step from behind the trees and soon had her surrounded. "Do you know where you've entered mortal? This is sacred territory that only few enter." Jade held her hands up slowly as the figures came into better view and a white haired man was soon standing before her.

"My name is Jade McHale." A few of the bodies around her began to mumble at hearing her name and the green eyes of the man in front of her widened slightly. "I'm looking for an elder, named Corbin, he's my grandfather."

"How do we know you're not lying," The white haired man asked as he took a step forward and Jade bowed her head accordingly. "I can barely smell a scent on you." Jade didn't say a word as she kneeled and pulled her hair to the right so the man had a clear view of the mark on her neck. Everyone around her gasped and started chattering again as the white haired man stepped forward again and brushed the back of his fingers against her neck that made her tense slightly. "You bear the mark of the moon. Your father is an alpha?" Jade nodded slowly before rising and looking into green eyes.

"I don't wish to enter your clan's territory," Jade started as flipped her hair over her shoulders and squared off with the man. "But please, if you know anything about the whereabouts of my grandfather let me know. If he's not with his pack then I know he's been captured."

"Come," The man said as he opened his arm in a welcoming manner behind him. "Come back to the village with us where you can rest and take shelter, there is a storm approaching. My name is Lucas, I'm the beta here." Lucas nodded his head and Jade followed as he turned while the other lycans disappeared behind the trees once more. This was all new to her, even in America, Jade never visited a lycan clan and being the daughter of an alpha that was very odd. She followed Lucas a short distance before they passed through a shield that Jade felt in her bones and on the other side was a small settlement littered with log cabins. Her eyes grew wide as she saw young children running through the snow and wolves chasing them playfully.

"This is amazing." The girl whispered as she watched goings on of the little village.

"Have you never been to a lycan village before child?" The elder man asked as he led her to a rather elaborate house. Jade shook her head silently as she looked around the area and Lucas chuckled as he turned to face her. "Then stay for a few days, I'm sure your grandfather would enjoy that."

"He's here?!" Jade almost shouted as her blue eyes lit up and the elder smiled at her warmly before nodding and waved his arm towards the large house. She smiled brightly at him and bowed before opening the door to the warm cabin. "Grandpa?" She called out as she shut the door and took in the warmth of the place. "Grandpa are you here?" There was creaking above her head, then she heard footsteps walking away before Corbin appeared walking down the stairs.

"Jade?" The elder man was clearly surprised as he slowly ambled down the stairs as Jade dropped her bag and ran towards him. "What are you doing here?" The girl embraced him tightly as he chuckled and patted her gently on the back.

"I had to make sure you were ok." The half lycan answered as she pulled away and smiled warmly at her grandfather. "I thought, the Death Eaters were at your house and I wanted to know you weren't captured or dead. Aiden suggested I check here so I did and here you are!"

"Well this is my pack Jade." Corbin said teasingly as he led her into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove. "So, should I even ask how the meeting with Lucas went? You're not injured so I'm assuming well."

"After I showed them my mark it went fine." Jade said as she took a seat at the table. Being in this warmth around her family made her think of Grimmauld Place, which in turn made her think about Hermione and she frowned slightly as her grandpa pulled out some biscuits and jam. "Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear." He answered as he set two mugs down and the kettle began to whistle. "What's on your mind?"

"I…well, I think I found my mate." The girl whispered as he poured some hot water into her mug and handed her a tea bag. Her grandpa's eyes grew big for a moment before smiling at her and pouring himself some water.

"And who is the lucky gentleman?" The elder asked before sitting down across from her. Jade began to fidget with the string on her tea back and watched her water turn a deep golden color.

"It's…it's a girl actually." She answered quietly as her grandpa laughed heartily and took a sip from his tea.

"Well ce qui sera sera as the French say." Corbin answered gently as blue eyes looked shocked at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"She's my best friend." The half lycan whispered as she stirred some honey into her tea. "Her name is Hermione Granger, but it's complicated. She's three years younger than I am and she…well she doesn't know about how our species court grandpa. I'm afraid she's too young to understand that if she agrees to be with me it will be forever. She's barely had any experience in a relationship."

"Does she care about you?" Her grandfather asked gently as he grabbed a biscuit and spread some jam on it. "I'm assuming that she does since you're discussing this with me." Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"She does."

"Does she know how you feel?" Another sigh and Jade rested her head on the table in frustration. Corbin chuckled as he put a calming hand on his granddaughter's head.

"I might've ruined things." The dark haired girl grumbled as she turned so her cheek was against the wood and groaned. "She kissed me four days ago and I pulled away."

"What are you afraid of Jade? If the girl likes you then why not explain it to her?" The elder man gently as he watched the girl mumble to herself. "If she really cares about you she won't worry about experience and she'll want to be with you forever."

"I don't want to lose her." Jade whispered as she sat back up and sipped her tea again. "I'm afraid I'll lose her to someone else if she's not ready."

"Someone might if you don't tell her how you feel." Corbin's pale blue eyes smiled at her before patting her hand. "I know how you feel, when I first met your grandmother I was so nervous she was going to find someone better than I."

"But grandpa," Jade said as she smiled at him and raised her eyebrow. "Usually if you fall for another lycan they fall for you instantly. Hermione's a human and she has the freedom to love whoever she wishes." Corbin stood as he took his mug to the sink and Jade followed suit after finishing her drink.

"Well think hard about it child." He said quietly as he turned to face her. "If you lose her as a possible love interest, wouldn't that be worse than losing her as a friend?" Jade thought about that for a moment, would she be able to stand by if Hermione fell in love with someone else? "Come now, let me show you around the village since you are my granddaughter, someday you'll have a pack of your own." The dark haired girl smiled at her grandfather and followed him into the living room, but the thought of Hermione being with someone else kept plaguing her mind as she put on her cloak and walked out into the cold air.

x-x

The holidays were over and Hermione found herself in the library again researching for her classes. It had been almost a month since she last saw Jade and she was trying hard to keep herself busy with helping Harry with Dumbledore's Army while staying on top of all her classes. Umbridge had been trying to catch them in the act and making all these ridiculous decrees that made Hogwarts an invariable prison. Hermione sighed as she picked a book out about Magical Creatures to try and learn more about lycans, but whenever she tried she would think about Jade and would bring back the memory of their last time together and that look on her friend's face.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron greeted as he joined her at the table she was at and dropped the books he was carrying. "Will you help me with that Potion's essay?" Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her curls and grumbled quietly.

"I'm not writing it for you if that's what you mean." The brunette said firmly as she glanced sideways at her friend. The red head ruffled his hair and smiled sheepishly at her before clearing his throat.

"Of course not!" He said animatedly. "I just need your help, Snape's got it out for me y'know? I thought since he was in the order he'd go easier on us."

"That would be favoring." His friend said sternly as she turned her attention back to her own homework. "And he doesn't even do that for Slytherins so I wouldn't expect it to happen with us." The boy sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. There was a few minutes of silence as they worked on their homework together until Ron broke the silence.

"So Hermione?" The boy asked quietly as she kept writing and reading.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked without tearing her gaze away from her paper. "What is it?" He began to roll the corner of his paper anxiously as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Well I, uhm…" He was stuttering which the girl found odd, but paid no mind to it as she continued to write. "I was just wondering if you maybe, wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this tomorrow?"

"Sure." She answered, not really catching on to what the boy was asking and he didn't really bother to elaborate as she bright smile crossed his lips and he turned back to his paper.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed loudly and ended up getting shushed by Madame Pince and he ducked slightly before smiling at the librarian. "Meet up after breakfast on tomorrow?" Hermione nodded, not really paying attention as she skimmed through her essay. A few moments later they were walking back to the tower and were joined by Ginny and Neville who were getting out of detention with Umbridge.

"I swear that woman is the devil." Ginny said as she stared angrily at the air in front of her. "Making us do lines that carve into our hands? Is that even legal?! Honestly!" Neville stayed quiet as he just nursed his hand absentmindedly. "Do you guys have anything planned for the weekend?"

"Hermione and I are going on a date." Ron said cheerily as brown eyes widened and Hermione whipped her head around to look at the tall boy. Did she agree to that? Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head as she stopped walking and grabbed the brunette by the arm efficiently halting her movement. The boys continued to walk as Ginny waited until there was some space between them and began walking again slowly.

"What's this now?" The red headed girl hissed as she looked firmly at her older friend. "You're going on a date with my brother? Seriously? Hermione I thought you liked Jade? We just talked about this a few…"

"He didn't say date when he asked!" Hermione cried as she buried her head in her hands. "I just thought he wanted to hang out! He didn't specify!" She groaned loudly as they walked up the stair cases up the seventh floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you should probably let him know it's not a date." The younger witch said quietly as she eyed her brother. "I know Ron can be thick sometimes, but gods you'd think he'd mention if it's a date." They finally reached the portrait and went in as Ginny and Hermione went right up to the girl's dorms. This wasn't good, Hermione didn't want Ron to think she felt that way for him, so what was she going to do?

"Will you come with us?" The brown eyed girl asked desperately as she looked into the green eyes of her friend. "I don't want him to think that this is a date since I didn't really agree to that. Please Ginny!"

"Ok ok I'll go." Ginny said calmly as Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The girls continued to talk before they headed to bed. "Just make sure to let him know you don't like him like that ok?"

"I promise." Hermione answered as her friend left the room to head to the fourth year dorms. The witch couldn't believe that Ron had said they were going out on a date when she had never felt that way about her friend. They were like siblings and she had no idea he wanted to have more than that. "Jade." She whispered softly as she sat on her bed and looked at the picture in the back of her journal. "Please be safe, I need to see you again."

x-x

Jade stood outside of Grimmauld Place for a few moments. It was late January now and the time spent with Corbin had done her well as she made many allies while she was there being his granddaughter. The air was cold and she took a deep breath before going up the steps and opening the door.

"Hello?" She called quietly as she shut the door behind her and hung up her cloak. "Anyone home?" There was a stumbling upstairs before Tonks came sprinting down the stairs.

"Jade!" She yelled as she crashed into the girl with a tight hug. "Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you!" Jade chuckled as she patted the woman on the back as Fleur and Remus walked down the stairs.

"Good to see you're ok Jade," Remus said as Tonks pulled away and the half lycan smiled warmly at them. "Your grandfather all right?"

"He is." Jade answered as she set her bag down on the couch. "He's with his pack in the forest and that's where I've been the past month, I had to talk to him about something very important. How have things been going here?"

"Why don't we go back into zee office to talk oui?" The werewolf nodded as he headed back upstairs and Jade followed. When they entered the study, Jade sat on the sofa with Fleur as Remus sat in an armchair and Tonks sat on the desk. "Sirius 'as found out what zhose Deaz Eaters were talking about last month when you were at Borgin and Burkes."

"What is it?" The half lycan asked eagerly as she straightened up.

"A Prophecy" Remus answered firmly as he folded his hands under his chin.

"A Prohpecy?" Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as Lupin nodded and let out an exasperated sigh. "What is that?"

"It is what it is," Lupin answered vaguely as he ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair. "It has information about Harry and Voldemort wants it because he thinks it will give him and advantage, but Harry is the only one who can retreive it since it is his prophecy." Jade's eyes fell to the floor as she thought carefully on what Remus had said.

"So Voldemort will try and get Harry to the Ministry somehow." Jade deduced as she rubbed her chin. "You told me once that Harry was having dreams, and how he saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, do you think that Voldemort is using Harry?"

"Snape thinks that he is, yes." Her mentor said as Fleur began to fidget next to her. "Somehow he has a connection to Harry from when he killed his parents, but Dumbledore seems to think that Voldemort doesn't have complete control over what the boy sees."

"So we can imagine that eventually," Fleur added quietly. "That we are going to 'ave a confrontation in the Ministry since they will need 'Arry to get the prophecy."

"That's right." Remus said calmly as Jade glanced at her friend next to her. "So we will have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Sirius is already out scouting the area and Kingsley is keeping an ear on Lucius. Now, Jade why don't you get some rest and some food. I'm sure you're tired from your travel." The blue eyed girl nodded as she stood and bowed her head at her mentor before exiting the office. "Oh, and you should probably write Hermione." Remus added before she got out of earshot. "She was very upset when I told her where you'd gone off to." Jade glanced over her shoulder and nodded before heading down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suspension

_Belle,_

_I hope this owl finds you well, I just returned home and I'm fine. My grandfather is alive and well with his pack and that's where I've been for the past month and a half. I hope I get the chance to speak to you in person soon since we have a lot to talk about. As of now, Moony has me doing a lot of intelligence gathering and taught me how to enchant parchment like the Marauder's Map so when you're finished reading this just tap it so the writing will disappear and burn it. There's so much I want to talk to you about Belle, and I hope I haven't upset you so much that you don't want to talk to me ever again, but if you didn't I'd understand. I hope school is going well and you're safe. _

_Always yours,_

_The Beast_

Brown eyes scanned over the letter quickly as Hermione sat in the common room nursing her sore hand that still had the remnants of the lines Umbridge forced them to write. It was impossible now at the school with Dumbledore gone and that vile woman now having complete control over everything. She thought she could better educate everyone by keeping them in the dark about the upcoming threat that was on the horizon. Hermione sighed as she folded the paper again and tapped it with her wand before tossing it in the fire to make sure it burned completely. Jade had been very careful not to use names in case it had been tracked or intercepted which was probably Remus's idea since things at Hogwarts were getting worse and the Ministry was starting to seize more letters coming from the school.

"Doing all right 'Mione?" Harry asked as he came and snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced down at his hand which was far worse than anyone else's since he had been the 'leader' of their little group. "How's your hand doin?"

"It's fine Harry," Hermione answered quietly as she tried to smile encouragingly at her friend. "Nothing compared to yours, how is it?" Her eyes tried to catch a glance at his hand, but he hid it well and just grinned at her as if everything was fine.

"Healing." He answered simply as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the sofa. "I've been having those dreams again. The one about the door I saw when I was at my trial and I think it has something to do with what Sirius told us a few nights ago, about the thing that Voldemort had found." The brunette nodded and sighed, they Harry had been practicing Occlumency with Snape up until two weeks ago when he had protected himself and saw inside the potion master's past.

"Harry you can't keep letting him in like that." Her voice was weak, but the firmness was still felt by her friend and he groaned before running a hand through his hair. "I know it's hard when you're sleeping, but maybe you should get some dreamless sleep potions from the infirmary."

"I don't know if that would help Hermione." The bespectacled boy said calmly as he adjusted his glasses. "Especially if they're not dreams and they are projections from what he sees." He sighed heavily before looking at her with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "So has Ron asked you out again yet?" Hermione groaned loudly as she put her hand over her face and fell backwards next to her friend.

"Thank the gods, no." Brown eyes peeked out at him through her fingers and he was smiling playfully at her which earned him a smack on the shoulder. "That was so awkward! Especially since he never actually said 'date' when he asked so I just thought he wanted to hang out! Ugh…let's hope he forgets about it with OWL's coming up."

"I doubt he will y'know." Harry mumbled as he looked up towards the boy's dorm where Ron was sleeping. "He has liked you since last year when he saw you with Krum, I think his jealousy awakened his feelings for you to be honest." The boy chuckled as Hermione sighed again and looked into the fire where the letter from Jade had turn to ash.

"Hey Harry?" She asked quietly as she rested her chin on her hand. "Can I ask you something?" The boy straightened up hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"Of course Hermione." His tone was kind as sat forward and green eyes smiled kindly at her. "You know you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?"

"How would you feel if I had feelings for a girl?" The question came out as a soft whisper and her eyes glanced over at the boy to gauge his reaction. His eyes grew wide for a moment before narrowing in thought.

"Well I guess it would depend on who it is." The teenager answered honestly as he glanced up and thought some more. "As long as it's not a Slytherin or Ginny, or Lavender she's just annoying. Or…"

"Harry it's no one from Hogwarts." Hermione laughed despite the seriousness of the conversation and of the boy's answer. "I just really want to know how you'd feel about it is all." Her head whipped sideways when she heard Harry start laughing and confused look crossed her face.

"Hermione," The boy said gently as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Why would it matter how I feel? As long as you're happy I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't like. All that matters to me is if they treat you right and make you happy. So I guess to answer your original question, I could care less." A bright smile broke out on the brunette's lips as she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the green eyed boy's neck.

"You're such a good friend Harry." She whispered as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you." Harry nodded as he embraced her back and when she pulled back he smiled. Suddenly there was a flash of movement behind them and the boy watched as Ron retreated back into the dorm.

"Well that will be fun to try and explain." Harry said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ron was notorious for holding a grudge and jumping to conclusions. "Anyways, who is this girl?" Hermione blushed as she turned her gaze back to the fire and began to fidget with the hem of her sweater. The raven haired boy smirked and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He had never seen her act so nervous when speaking about someone, even Viktor Krum when they went to the Yule Ball together the previous year. "She must be something special to put you on edge."

"She is." The brunette answered softly as the corners of her lips moved up slightly into a small smile. "But I'm nervous, she's…well she's older than me and I don't know if I'm anything she wants to be completely honest. I fear I won't live up to what she wants in a significant other."

"Don't be daft Hermione." An arm wrapped around her shoulders as Harry smiled brightly at her. "If she cares about you then she won't expect anything other than you being yourself. Does she like you?" A single nod as brown eyes looked back into the fire. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Everything Harry!" She squeaked a little louder than she wanted. "She's perfect! And I'm…well I have nothing really to offer. What if Jade…"

"Jade?" Harry asked in a shocked tone and the brunette clasped her hands around her mouth. "So that's who you're pining after." He added with a smirk and she began to blush even more. "She's great Hermione, but what if Jade, what? I can't see her being a shallow person and it's very obvious she cares a lot about you from how close you two are. Have you told her how you felt?" Brown waves swished as Hermione slowly shook her head.

"I want to, but it's complicated."

"All relationships are complicated from what I've seen." The boy sighed as he patted his friend's back and the clock tower chimed. "It's getting late, we should get to bed so we don't fall asleep during the first day of our OWL's, but I think you should let her know how you feel 'Mione. She might surprise you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whispered as she smiled at him and stood up before hugging him again. "It means a lot that you'd be ok if I were to date a girl." Harry just smiled as they started walking up towards the dorms and said good night. A new found confidence was filling Hermione slowly as she got ready for bed.

_I'll tell her. _She said firmly in her mind as she laid in bed. _The next time I see her, I'm going to tell her how I feel. _

x-x

"You've been rather quiet the past few days." Fleur said as she took a sip of her coffee across the table from the half lycan who was groggily eating her breakfast. "Somezhing on your mind?" Jade just grumbled as she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and closed her eyes trying to ignore the blonde. "Come now, what 'appened to zhat cocky lycan?"

"I guess I've matured a bit." Jade answered quietly as she took a sip of her tea and sighed. "Also, I'm bored."

"Well Lupin 'as plans for your training today." The Veela answered as she dipped her scone in her coffee. "But zhat doesn't seem like what's on your mind at zee moment. So what is it?"

"You promise not to judge?" The half lycan asked with a sigh as her deep blue eyes connected with Fleur's lighter blue and the French woman nodded. "I have feelings for Hermione and they've been pretty distracting lately since when I left we weren't really speaking. I'm afraid I might've hurt her." The Veela looked at her with surprise as she set down her coffee and cleared her throat.

"Does Mademoiselle Granger feel zee same?" Fleur asked calmly as she gazed at Jade carefully who ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it before folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"Yes, but she doesn't know how I feel." Blue eyes darkened slightly as she lazily stirred her spoon in her mug. "I was trying to keep them hidden for a while, until she was ready for a relationship you know? Lycans, we mate for life and if I were to choose her, she would have to accept that and I'm not sure if she's ready for that kind of relationship yet. I mean she just turned sixteen in September."

"You cannot base love on age mon ami," The blonde Veela stated calmly as she to another sip of coffee. "If she cares about you then you should at least give 'er the chance to show you. She's a very passionate girl as you know and I can't imagine 'er, if she does have feelings for you, that she'd not give 'er all to make it work." Jade just sighed and closed her eyes. Hermione was young, but she put everything she had into something she wanted or cared about. This was different though, if they did try and it didn't work out…

"If it didn't work though," Jade whispered as she graced the grain of the table with her fingers. "I wouldn't get over it, that's the down side of being half lycan. If she wanted someone else I wouldn't stop her and I could find someone else to be with, but there would always be Hermione and whoever I ended up with would only get half of me. My heart wouldn't fully be in it." Fleur hmm'ed quietly as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The half lycan sighed as she sat up straight and closed her eyes. "I love her, and if I lost her in any way it would break me."

"Life is about chances, non?" Fleur said gently as she smiled at the blue eyed girl across from her. The look on Jade's face was almost heart breaking. There was confusion and anger, but with a hint of worry and sadness that the Veela couldn't focus on before her own heart started to ache for the girl. "I can understand why you would want to play it safe, but what ifs can ruin your life." Jade nodded, still thinking about the possible outcomes of telling Hermione how she felt and if would be worth it. If she lost Hermione there was nothing really left for her other than to be alone, but what if the brunette wanted the same? Fleur was right, the what ifs were going to ruin her. Suddenly Remus and Sirius came barreling down the stairs and into the dining room.

"We have to go." Sirius said firmly as he stood in the doorway. "There's been a breach at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. We think it's Harry." Jade's eyes widened at what that meant. It was happening. "Let's get the lead out!" Fleur and the half lycan jumped up immediately and followed the men.

"Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley are meeting us there." Lupin said as they stood in a circle in the living room. "Be quick and follow me when you come out of the grate, understoond?" Everyone nodded as Lupin threw some powder into the fireplace and said 'Ministry of Magic'. One by one the other's followed until it was just Jade. She was nervous, if Harry was there, no doubt Hermione was with him and she felt her anxiety rise at the thought of the girl being in danger. After grabbing handful of powder, she stepped into the fire place and spoke the words before the green flames engulfed her in a fiery blast. When she landed in the Ministry, the others were already a ways ahead and she ran to meet up with them.

"The Department of Mysteries is very wonky," Sirius said as they took the elevator and moved the crank to the ninth level. "We are going to have to split up to find them." The elevator lurched back before shooting up at an exponential rate so that Jade had to grab the front of the cage to stand up right. "Fleur and Jade, I want you to go to the Death Room, Kingsley and Tonks are already in the Brain Room while Remus and I are meeting Moody in the Hall of Prophecies." Everyone nodded as the elevator jerked to a stop and the gate opened. Immediately spells were being thrown in their direction and Jade dodged before running forward. "Jade wait!" It was too late, she was on a mission and she wasn't going to let a couple Death Eaters stop her.

"Glacius!" Jade yelled as she waved her arm in front of her and the two men froze on the spot. She kept sprinting and suddenly she heard footsteps behind her as Fleur was at her side and smirked at her before the half lycan let her take the lead since she didn't really know where she was going. There was a door in front of her with a large gold knob in the center and as they were about to reach it Moody emerged with Tonks from the right with a man she didn't recognize.

"They aren't in the Brain Room." He growled as the rest of them came to halt in front of the ex-auror. "And guessing from the large crashing noise I heard from the Hall of Prophecies, they aren't in there anymore." Jade's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves by taking deep breaths, but her lycan was already rising to the surface.

"Then they must be in the Death Room." Sirius deducted as he stepped forward and opened the door. It was a long fall before anything came into view and with her heightened sense, Jade made out six figures in dark hoods down there with two rocky pillars in the center. Without a second thought, Sirius was engulfed in white light and flew down there followed by the others.

"Guess I'll need to learn that one." Jade whispered to herself as she jumped from the door way and threw her cloak off as she plummeted towards the ground.

x-x

"Give me the prophecy and I will let you and your friends go." Lucius Malfoy said calmly as he held out his hand towards Harry who held the small orb in his hand firmly. His eyes glanced around to see his friend's all apprehended by Death Eaters.

"Don't do it Harry!" Neville yelled and was quickly silenced by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was being held by the neck with a wand pressed to her temple and finally Harry sighed as he set the small orb in Malfoy's hand. Then suddenly there was a white wisp behind the man and green eyes widened when his godfather appeared.

"Get away from my god son." Sirius said calmly before punching Lucius in the jaw which sent him reeling back and the prophecy flew out of his hand before smashing on the rocks. More white wisps came and took out the Death Eaters one by one. Then there was a loud boom behind Hermione and her eyes widened when she saw Jade crouched down on her knee, her blue eyes blazing with anger. The man who was holding her chuckled and threw the brunette to the side before whipping out his wand.

"You did a right number on me the last time we met." The man said in a very amused tone. Jade just stood and eyed the man carefully as he raised his wand at her. "You almost blinded me you know? Lucky that I can heal faster with this blood of mine, but here you are so I'll have a second chance to kill you."

"I'll try harder this time then." Jade answered sarcastically as she readied her hands for the fight. Curses were already flying through the air as she and Greyback exchanged dialogue. "Maybe then I will blind you." The werewolf growled angrily and started sending hexes, one after the other at the half lycan who dodged and deflected as she ran towards him. Hermione gawked as she watched the dark haired girl spin and shoot curses with her hand as Fleur came up next to her before pulling her behind a large boulder. The Veela hexed a Death Eater that was running towards them as Jade yelled and Greyback threw her into the wall and it broke apart under the force while she fell to the ground.

"Crucio!" The werewolf's growl was vicious and sated with fury as the red spell hit Jade in the chest and she clenched her teeth before falling to the ground seizing in pain.

"Jade!" Hermione yelled as she tried to lunge towards her, but Fleur had a tight grip on the girl's shoulders to keep her rooted to that spot. Upon hearing the brunette's cries for her friend, Greyback turned and smiled evilly at them.

"Well now, a mudblood and Veela," He hissed as he took a step towards them and licked his lips. "I'd like to take a bite out of you blondie." Fleur scowled and shot a disarming spell that he dodged easily. She took a step in front of Hermione as he got closer and a low growl resonated through his chest. Right as he reached his hand out to grab the blonde, a large clawed hand grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Jade's eyes were glowing brightly as the man looked up into them. His eyes widened and Jade roared threateningly in his face before grabbing him by the throat and hoisting him into the air. Hermione and Fleur stared with a mix of fear and shock as they watched the white lycan throw the werewolf across the room as he crashed into another Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" The girl's heads whipped around as they saw Bellatrix Lestrange cast the killing curse and it hit Sirius in the back. Jade whipped around in time to see the man fall back in between the rock pillars where an ominous transparent veil of air embraced him and he disappeared.

"No." Jade whispered as she froze while Fleur and Hermione grew silent. They watched Harry go ballistic and Lestrange ducked away out the door with a smirk. Remus did his best to hold the distraught boy back, but he broke away and followed the deranged woman with his wand drawn. Suddenly a spell hit Jade in the chest and sent her flying back into the wall with a loud crash. Death Eaters were still a problem as the other's began to try and overpower them while some of the hooded figures fled for their own safety, Lucius Malfoy being one of them.

"You shouldn't count me out." Greyback growled as another stunning spell hit the white lycan and she growled menacingly at him. "Just because you shifted you think you can beat me?!" Jade dodged another spell as the werewolf advanced throwing random curses at her.

**Enough!** The lycan growled as she blocked a cutting curse and charged at the man, casting him hard against the rocks. She knocked his wand away and grabbed his throat as she roared at him as if trying to show who was the dominant wolf. Greyback clawed at her hand fruitlessly as she tightened her grip and the man choked. Suddenly a stunning curse hit her in the head and she watched as the werewolf apparated away in plume of black smoke along with the other remaining Death Eaters.

"Jade!" Hermione cried as she staggered over to the fallen wolf.

"'Ermione be careful!" Fleur yelled as she nursed an injury to her arm. "She might not be 'erself in zhat form!" The brunette ignore the blonde's advice as she got closer to the white lycan who was shaking her head trying to rid herself of the effects of the stunning curse.

"Jade?" The brunette whispered again as blue eyes looked at her and a low growl rumbled in the lycan's throat. "It's me, Hermione."

**I know who you are Belle, **Jade's voice was in the brunette's ears, but her mouth didn't move. **Don't mind the growling, it's just how I sigh as a lycan. **Blue eyes disappeared as the wolf began to breathe deep and Hermione watched as the wolf turned back into the dark haired girl she knew so well. Jade stumbled as she summoned her cloak that was lying a few feet away and chuckled as she watched the young witch blush at her half naked form. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"Just a few scrapes and bruises." Hermione answered as she took a few steps closer and the half lycan wrapped the garment firmly around her shoulders. "Are you ok?" Jade looked herself over as she took a deep breath and nodded. Before the brunette could say another word she was pulled forward and into her friend's arms. She gasped slightly as one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her head firmly against Jade's chest. Hermione carefully wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and she was lifted slightly off the ground.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." The half lycan whispered as she hugged her friend tighter. "I'm sorry for what happened with us before, but I can explain…" Hermione sighed softly and without looking up, gently laid a finger on Jade's lips to silence her.

"It's ok." She whispered as felt Jade's hand smooth down her curls. "We can talk later." Jade nodded as she closed her eyes and held the girl tighter. She looked around and saw that Remus was missing as the other Order members were tending to the other students.

"Lupin must've gone after Harry." The dark haired girl whispered as she scanned the room. "We should go after him." Hermione nodded as she pulled away and Ron and Ginny were already headed in their direction.

"Harry went after Bellatrix." Ginny said anxiously as they neared. "We have to go after him." Ron didn't even waste time on words as he turned and ran towards the door. Hermione and the younger Weasley followed as Jade took a moment to check on Fleur.

"Are you all right Princess?" She asked gently as Fleur was sitting up against the boulder and holding her shoulder.

"I zhink I'll survive." Fleur laughed as she stood up and sat on the large rock. "Everyone made it out ok it seems." Jade nodded before gently removing the blonde's hand and placing her own over the bleeding wound. "Jade?"

"Trust me." Blue eyes smiled as she took a deep breath and a soft orange glow emitted from her palm. Fleur gasped slightly as a warmth spread through the wound and it began to close itself. "Neat trick huh?" The Veela stared at where the wound had been and back at Jade dumbly and she just smirked. "I'm going after Harry, you should probably make sure everyone else is all right." With that being said, the half lycan rose and ran after the others through the door and down the hall. The fall from Deparment of Mysteries must've been the full nine stories as she found herself running towards the lobby through a narrow passage. As she neared she saw Harry lying on the floor writhing with Dumbledore kneeling next to him. Hermione and her friends were standing a fair distance away as Jade walked towards them and inhaled sharply when Harry's eyes caught hers. A shock ran through her body as she fell to her knees and started breathing shallowly. She clutched her chest and an airy, almost hiss echoed in her mind as she stared over at the boy as he was smiling evilly at her with a darkened eyes.

"You're the girl." The hiss came again and quaked inside Jade's ears as Hermione spun around and kneeled down by her. "We've had quite a bit of trouble with you." Jade growled as she narrowed her eyes. This wasn't Harry, something was wrong.

"Who…who are you?" She choked out as she heard the boy yell and grab his head. The hiss laughed again before fading from her mind as she closed her eyes and tried to keep it out. Harry was talking now, but Jade couldn't make out what he was saying as her mind was still recovering from the pounding inside her skull. Suddenly a dark essence retreated from his body and manifested into a pale skinned man. Then everything froze, Hermione wasn't moving and neither was anyone else around her. Jade staggered to her feet to see the man crouching over Harry and speaking softly before he turned and noticed her. She tensed slightly under his dark gaze as an evil smile spread across his face.

"I'll be seeing you very soon." He hissed as a few grates behind him lit up and the Minister of Magic appeared with five or six aurors. The dark figure smiled before apparating away.

"He's back!" Fudge exclaimed as he started to visibly tremble. "Voldemort's back!" Everything went back into motion then and Jade gasped. That was Voldemort? All of a sudden it was if all her energy had been drained as she fell back to the ground and started to shake. Hermione was at her side again as the world started to go black and she felt the cold of the floor before her eyes closed.

x-x

They had gone to Hogwarts to avoid the press who were hounding Harry and Dumbledore wanted to make sure the boy had time to himself for as long as he needed. Neville and Luna were in the Infirmary getting treated as Jade and Harry were in hospital beds. Hermione was sitting in between her friend's bedsides trying to give them equal attention, but she found herself worrying more about Jade since the raven haired boy had at least been conscious when they arrived back at school. Pomfrey couldn't figure out what was wrong with Jade, other than that she was physically exhausted. So here she was, waiting for both of her friends to wake up again, but found herself nodding off.

"Why don't you go get some rest yourself Hermione?" Luna suggested as she waited for the mediwitch to finish bandaging her head. "We can let you know if either one of them wake up if you'd like."

"Thanks Luna," The brunette sighed heavily as she stood up and felt the exhaustion in her muscles. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll come back in a couple hours if I don't hear otherwise." The Ravenclaw nodded as much as she could as Hermione waved as she headed out of the hospital and towards the Gryffindor Tower. It was longer walk than she remembered, but that might've been because of the events that had just happened. Now it was official, Voldemort had returned, the Minister himself had seen it with his own eyes after he had denied it for so long. As she made her way into the common room she found Ron and Ginny sitting quietly on the couch.

"How's he doing?" Ginny asked eagerly as she leaned forward on the couch. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No," Hermione answered quietly with a sigh. "He's still sleeping, but Pomfrey says there isn't anything wrong with him or Jade, they're just exhausted. Hopefully they'll both wake up soon." Ginny groaned and sat back down next to her brother who just shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to rest for a bit." Her friends nodded as she made her way up to her dorm and fell face first onto her bed. Now that her muscles were relaxed her body was completely giving out as her eyes started to droop against the light that was shining through the window.

x-x

"You think I should ask Hermione out again?" Ron asked his sister as they sat together in the common room waiting for word on their friend. "I mean, our date was sort of ruined by Umbridge, but do you think I should ask again?" Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes after letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"No Ron I don't think you should." She answered firmly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Things now are different and with what just happened I don't think you should, also, I don't think Hermione was clear that you were asking her out on a date."

"She said yes the first time." The boy argued as she folded his arms over his chest and huffed slightly. "Maybe I'll just wait a few days and see how she is."

"Ron I'm telling you this for your own good." Ginny said as she turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Hermione doesn't like you like that."

"How do you know?" He pressed as he turned slightly to look at his sister. "Does she like someone else? Who is it?" Ron moved to the edge of the couch and his voice got a little anxious. The younger girl sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"It's not my business to tell you." She said finally as she looked away and felt her body start to get heavy with fatigue. Her brother just grunted as a scowl marred his face and he began to grumble to himself. Suddenly the Fat Lady called to them and Ginny rose to answer who was at the portrait. "Luna? What are you doing here?" The blonde Ravenclaw smiled calmly at the red head.

"Hullo Ginny," Luna greeted airily as she stepped into the common room and looked around curiously. "I'm her to talk to Hermione, is she here?"

"Well she's been asleep for about an hour," Ginny said as she glanced up at the dorms. "I don't know if you should wake her to be honest Luna."

"I think she'll want to wake for this." The blonde said gently as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She smiled warmly as she passed Ron on the couch before she disappeared. The brunette was sleeping soundly on her bed. "Hermione?" Luna sat on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder gently. "Hermione wake up, I have news." The brunette groaned slightly as she rolled and opened her eyes to look at the blonde sitting on her bed.

"Luna?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that Jade woke up." Luna answered with a warm smile as Hermione shot up and her mouth fell open. "I told Ginny you'd want to wake up for this." The brunette swung her legs over the side of the bed and shook her head to try to get the sleep out of her body.

"Thank you so much Luna!" Hermione cried as she hugged the girl briefly before running out of the dorm and down the stairs. Ron tried to call to her as she passed, but she ignored it and kept going out of the portrait, down seven flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing on the first floor. She paused slightly to try and catch her breath before pushing the wooden doors open to find that Jade wasn't in the bed or in the wing in general. The matron walked out and saw the brunette standing there looking around the room in a confused manner.

"If you're looking for the blue eyed girl she left a few moments ago." Pomfrey said hastily as she went to check on Harry who was still lying in the bed with a peaceful look on his face. "Don't know where she was going, she just said she needed some fresh air." Hermione nodded before turning on her heel and running towards the courtyard entrance. It was mid-March and while the air was still chilly, the sun was out and it sent warm pockets of air wafting on the breeze. Brown eyes scanned the area before she found Jade sitting on the far side of the fountain in a patch of sun with her eyes closed. Hermione took a deep breath before walking calmly towards the girl so she didn't disturb her, but as she got closer Jade flinched slightly and turned around.

"Hey Belle," The half lycan whispered softly and Hermione gasped as she saw the fading scars on her friends neck and collarbone. "Don't mind the scars, they should be gone soon. How are you feeling?" Jade stood slowly as the brunette approached with a blank look on her face. "Hermione are you ok?" Blue eyes narrowed with concern as the younger witch got within arm's reach and fell into Jade's arms. The dark haired girl gasped quietly as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and pulled her against her chest for support.

"Are you all right?" Hermione whispered into the crook of the taller girl's neck as her arms snaked around her neck. "I was so worried when you collapsed at the Ministry, you and Harry have been unconscious for a long time." Jade smiled and hugged Hermione firmly before bringing a hand up to tangle into brown locks.

"I'm fine Belle," The older girl said as she pulled away to look into brown eyes. "My wounds are almost completely healed and I'm feeling much better now that I've gotten some rest." Hermione sighed heavily as she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against Jade's. The half lycan tensed, but the brunette just tightened her grip on the girl's neck and held her in place. Hermione didn't care anymore what was going on or what she was doing besides kissing Jade, who felt like she was going to protest, but finally gave in and kissed her back. Everything in the blue eyed girl's mind was telling her to push her friend away, but soon all she could think about was Hermione. Her lips, her hands, her sighs. Everything was Hermione and Jade was taking it all in. After a moment, Jade pulled away slowly with one last peck on the brunette's lips and kept her eyes closed as she sighed heavily.

"What is it Jade?" The shorter girl asked quietly as she waited for her friend to open her eyes. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I…I feel guilty Hermione." Jade answered as she opened her eyes, but looked away trying to avoid the brunette's deep brown eyes. "You're young still, and I just…I don't know if we should be doing this." The brunette sighed and felt a hint of pain resonate in her chest as she took a step a back from the dark haired girl who finally locked eyes with her.

"What's wrong with me Jade?" The girl asked quietly as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Am I too young for you? Am I not pretty enough? Do you know what this is doing to me? You act like you want me, but then you just push me away and act like nothing happened. So tell me, tell me why I'm not good enough!" Jade's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Hermione's temper was rose as her exhaustion and frustration began to mix in a threatening force. She was hurt, she had kissed her friend twice where Jade reciprocated and then pushed her away, but this time it was too much. After what had happened earlier that day, it was too much to handle. The brunette screamed in frustration as she stomped her foot and turned to walk away. Before she could take a step towards the castle, the blue eyed girl was suddenly behind her and gently grabbed her wrist before spinning her back around.

"You are good enough," Jade said firmly as her blue eyes looked deep into the brunette's. "Too good even. Hermione…we lycans, we mate for life and from the very moment I laid eyes on you I've wanted you. The day I helped you in the library those years ago was because I felt something and I wanted to help you, to protect you always, but you were too young then. That's why I became your friend in the hopes that time would build a foundation for us to be together, but as I watched you grow, I realized how unfair it would be to claim you so early. I was ready to find a mate when I turned seventeen, but I didn't want to rush you into anything. You're free to love whomever you wish and I wanted you to have that chance so if you did develop feelings for me then you'd know if you'd want to be with me forever." The half lycan paused and wrapped her arms firmly around Hermione's waist again to hold her close against her chest. "I don't want you to miss out on anything if you choose to be with me, so I became your best friend so I could stay close to you always. If you ever did or do fall in love with someone else, I told myself I'd be happy being just your friend, but now I don't think I can, but I can't lose you either. I just want you to be happy." Hermione's mouth fell open as Jade pulled away and looked apologetically at the shorter girl.

"All this time." Hermione whispered as she took a half step back and looked down at the ground. "Since we first met?" Black hair bobbed as Jade nodded her answer. "For life?"

"For life." The blue eyed girl reiterated. "For the rest of my days I will never care for another like I care for you and I'll understand if you're not ready for a relationship like that, but you need to know that you are good enough for me…I'm just scared to lose you." The sun was starting to set as the young witch continued to stare at the ground and noticed that her friend began to fidget in the silence. This was a lot to take in. Hermione had just realized her feelings for Jade last summer and she had known since they first met.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" The brunette asked finally as she looked up into nervous blue eyes. "We could've avoided all of this awkwardness and hurt feelings." Jade sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair and ruffled it slightly in apprehension.

"Telling your best friend you've been pining for them ever since you first met is kind of a stretch don't you think?" The half lycan answered with a small smirk. "I was afraid I'd scare you away. Most people would be scared away with that kind of devotion." That was true, if Hermione had been younger and not realized how she felt with the dark haired girl, she would've been scared away and it could've ruined their friendship.

"The truth is," The Gryffindor spoke softly as she stepped towards Jade again and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I started having feelings for you last summer and only realized around your birthday which I'm sure you noticed with our awkward kissing attempts." Hermione smiled as she watched her friend's cheeks flush slightly and she cleared her throat. "So if I want to be with you, it will be forever and you'll never be with another?"

"Never." Jade answered firmly as she her eyes lit up with determination. "I'd never desire to be with anyone else besides you Hermione. You however, would be free to leave if you ended up not feeling as strongly for me."

"Is that what you think I'm like?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow at the taller witch. "That we'd start dating or start a relationship and I'd just get bored with you and leave?" Jade nodded sheepishly as she began to blush some more. "Why would you think that Jade? Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with someone as incredible as you?"

"I'm not anything special." Her voice was quiet with some sadness it in as she looked over at the setting sun which set her blue eyes on fire. "I'm just me Hermione. You're friends with Harry Potter, you could be with him if you wished."

"Harry is like my brother." The brunette stated firmly to make sure the girl understood completely what she was saying. "I'd never date him or Ron, you're too modest with yourself Jade. You're the most caring and chivalrous person I've ever met in my life. Why can't you see that?" Jade smiled warmly at her as she gently took Hermione's face in between her hands and just looked at her for a few silent moments. The sinking sun made her brown eyes light up and her skin seemed to glow under the golden rays. To Jade, there was no one else in the world that could compare to Hermione's beauty and for a minute she got lost taking her in. A smirk grew on her lips as she watched the younger girl blush under her gaze.

"Compared to you Hermione, I'm nothing like that." Jade whispered as she touched her forehead to Hermione's gently. "You are everything to me, caring, intelligent, and stunningly beautiful. Sometimes I think if I look at you for too long I'll go blind. You're like my own sun and I want you all to myself." Hermione smiled as she leaned up slowly and her eyes began to flutter shut as she got lost in azure orbs.

"Will you promise me something?" The shorter girl breathed as their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"Anything." Jade answered softly as she began to caress Hermione's cheek with her thumb as she felt a hand run up her neck to the back of her head.

"Promise you won't push me away this time." Before the half lycan could answer, Hermione leaned up and crashed her lips into Jade's a bit harder than she had anticipated, but the manner of the kiss wasn't apprehensive anymore. It was needy and wanting as Jade leaned down and lifted the brunette off the ground. This kiss was laying claim to what was theirs and in doing so Hermione was accepting the decision to be Jade's mate. She was fully aware that from now on things would be different and that no one else would ever be able to take the half lycan's place in her heart. This kiss didn't end the way that the others did. Jade didn't pull away and Hermione didn't feel guilty. This was moving them forward and the brunette was eager to move with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! Chapter 6! Forgive me if it feels rushed, and like before this will follow into Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, but like I said, not all accurate and some things might be left out, but enjoy anyways!

Chapter 6: Heartbeats

Ron had followed Hermione after she ran out of the common room without a word to see if she was all right. He had tried to call after her, but she must've been on a mission because she just seemed to not notice and he had finally lost her as she headed down the stairs when the stair cases moved. Now he was walking the halls looking for her and found himself wandering out the doors towards the courtyard. The red head gasped when he saw his friend kissing the dark haired girl on the other side of the fountain. Their image was distorted by the falling water, but he felt his cheeks start to burn as a twinge of jealousy shot through his body. Ron grumbled slightly before turning on his heel and heading back into the castle.

x-x

"Do you zhink zhey 'ave finally told each other 'ow zhey feel?" Fleur asked Harry as they walked out of the infirmary and up towards the Great Hall to get something to eat. The blonde had been on her way to get a potion for Lupin and found Harry sitting in his bed with his head in his hands. From then on, instead of talking about Sirius's death, they had talked about Jade and Hermione's confessions to them. They laughed about it since both of their friends had confided in them and had worried over nothing. "I sort of 'ope zhey 'ave. Jade gets very distracted when 'Ermione is around."

"I hope so too." The green eyed boy said gently as they made their way up the stair case. "Hermione is very intelligent, but with this kind of thing I know it's harder for her to understand something that can't be read in a book." Fleur chuckled softly and nodded as they noticed Ron walking towards them with a very aggravated look on his face. "Hey mate, what's got your knickers in a twist?" The red head's expression went from anger to surprise as he saw Harry and then relaxed a bit.

"You all right?" Ron asked as they got closer and went into the hall together. "We were bloody worried you weren't going to wake for days after what happened." Harry's expression went dark as he narrowed his eyes and the pain was neatly written on his face. Fleur sighed and elbowed the red head who quickly tried to change the subject. "Erm…anyways it's good to see you up and about. Oh, and what had me seethin was seeing Jade kissing Hermione in the courtyard when I ran out after her."

"They were kissing?!" Fleur exclaimed as her eyes grew wide and Harry's did as well. "Like, really kissing or just friendly kissing?"

"Well if it was friendly," The boy sighed as they took a seat and the house elves brought out several platters of food for them. "Hermione has never kissed me like that before." He looked strangely at the Veela who clapped and started to giggle.

"Finally!" She sighed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "It's about time zhat zhey got togezer." Harry laughed softly and nodded his head before adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"You knew about this?" Ron asked loudly as his eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Both of you? How?"

"Well," Harry started as he grabbed a roll and began to butter it. "That night you saw Hermione hugging me and then I had to explain to you that we were just hugging as friends? She had confessed that she had strong feelings for Jade." Ron was gaping at the boy as he continued to speak and took a bite of the roll. "We talked about it for a while, she was afraid I wasn't going to approve of her liking a girl."

"Jade did zee same wiz me just zhis morning." Fleur was already eating her salad and not really paying much attention to the boys other than answering the questions Ron had asked. "She was worried zhat 'Ermione wasn't going to feel zee same and lo and be'old zhey were both worried over nozzing." Harry thought the explanation was going to put his friend's questions to rest, but he watched as the red head's rage began to build. His fists clenched and his face started to get very red.

"All right Ron?" He asked calmly as took a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"This can't be right." Ron seethed quietly and the two across from him glanced at each other nervously as they saw the smoke coming from the boy's ears. "I was going to ask her out."

"Well you can't be mad at her Ron," Harry said firmly as he noticed his friend's jealousy starting to take over. This was the Yule Ball all over again. "Just because she likes someone and wants to be with them, that'd be like getting mad over liking different music or food." The boy wasn't listening as starting violently shoving food into his mouth and grumbling quietly to no one in particular. Harry sighed heavily, he really didn't want anything else to worry about after losing the only family he had and he was trying to be strong through it, but with down time came the memory of Sirius falling into the veil.

"You ok Harry?" Ginny was suddenly next to him and he jumped a little when he looked over into concerned green eyes. Harry swallowed hard and tried to smile at the girl, but failed and she gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm always here if you need to talk." She didn't need to be told that Harry was upset over the loss of Sirius, many of them were especially Remus and green eyed boy.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled suddenly after swallowing a large amount of food. "Did you know that Hermione liked Jade?"

"Yeah…" His sister said apprehensively. "I told you that Hermione liked someone else. How did you find out?"

"We told 'im." Fleur added quietly as she continued to eat nonchalantly. "'E came in saying zhat 'Ermione and Jade were kissing." Ginny squealed and Harry flinched as the blonde smirked at the girl's reaction. As if on cue Hermione and Jade came waltzing into the Great Hall hand in hand looking very cheery. The red headed girl jumped up immediately and gave the brunette a giant hug.

"I'm so happy you guys won't be all angsty now!" Ginny said happily as she pulled away and watched the brunette blush while Jade just smirked before wrapping an arm around her mate's shoulders. "It wasn't so hard telling each other now, was it?" Hermione blushed more as Jade rubbed the back of her head before wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist. Fleur smiled at the couple as Ron grumbled and continued to shovel food in his mouth as Harry moved over to accommodate their friends.

"So how are you Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she put some food on her plate. "Are you feeling all right?"

"As right as I can be having lost my godfather." The boy grumbled as he slouched slightly. "Other than that…I guess it hasn't really hit me what's happened yet. How are you doing?"

"Could be better." Jade answered nonchalantly as she took a bite of a buttered roll. Her scars were less visible now as she scratched at them subconsciously. "Although not really bad." She smirked as she glanced at Hermione who blushed furiously before elbowing the taller girl in the side. Ginny chuckled as the half lycan smiled and took another bite of her food. Ron was glaring at them still as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter," He said gently as he approached and all six pairs of eyes fell on him. "I'd like to speak to you in my office please, as soon as possible." With that said his robes swirled as he turned on his heels and left in silence. Everyone looked at Harry who just sighed and followed the headmaster out of the hall.

"What do you think that's about?" Ginny asked as the raven haired boy disappeared from view. Ron and Fleur shrugged as Hermione brought her hand up to her chin and her brow furrowed in thought.

"He wants to talk about what Voldemort said while he was frozen." Jade answered nonchalantly sipping on some water. Hermione looked up at her with a questioning look and the half lycan just shrugged. "What? Dumbledore was talking to himself in the hall before he got here. I heard him." She tapped her ears as if to remind the other she had enhanced senses and Fleur just rolled her eyes.

x-x

It was another month before Dumbledore thought it safe enough that everyone move back to Grimmauld place. The school year had been ended early due to the events at the Ministry and come early May, Harry and his friends were once again in his god father's house. It wasn't a joyous occasion. Everyone felt the weight of Sirius's death when they entered the home, but it was now Harry's and that's where he wanted to be this summer until the next school year started. Jade and Hermione were sitting in the parlor reading as Harry and Ron played chess by the window. Not much more had been said about the new couple after the initial shock of Ron being the last to find out and Hermione felt bad for not telling him about it sooner since he had asked her out before. Occasionally he would shoot a glare at Jade if he passed them cuddling or holding hands, it was rather obvious he was jealous, but Hermione didn't care. She could finally be with Jade the way she wanted to be. It was raining outside and it set the best mood for staying in as the clock chimed three in the afternoon. The brunette smiled as she felt Jade's chest rise before looking up to see the half lycan yawning.

"Are you still tired from last night?" The younger witch asked as she adjusted herself so she could look into blue eyes. She heard Ron cough at the question as she shot him a death glare for his perverted thoughts. The night before, Jade had been sent with Fleur to apprehend a couple Death Eaters who hadn't been covering their tracks very well. From what Jade said, the mission had gone smoothly, but Hermione thought otherwise with how drained both girl's looked when they returned home around one in the morning. The blue eyed girl just smiled warmly before kissing the brunette softly on the forehead.

"Just a bit." Jade answered as she moved down more against the armrest so she was practically laying down. "You'd thing sleeping in till ten would help, but I guess it didn't." Hermione nodded before nuzzling her face in the taller girl's neck and sighing. Remus had been very determined lately to catch as many lower level Death Eaters as possible to cripple Voldemort's numbers as much as possible and it seemed Jade was his go to girl. The half lycan was honored to be given more responsibility, but her girlfriend was getting more and more nervous with her going out so much and coming back in a state of exhaustion. Jade needed a day off.

"Why don't we do something relaxing tomorrow?" The shorter girl suggested as she wrapped her arms around the half lycan's waist. "Remus doesn't have anything planned for you to do tonight right?" Jade shook her head lazily as she closed her book and gently set it on the floor next to the couch. "So let's do something, just you and me ok?"

"All right Belle," The half lycan whispered as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "We can do whatever you want to."

"How about whatever _you _want to?" Hermione retorted playfully as she rubbed her nose against her girlfriend's. "We will do whatever you want." Jade just chuckled and nodded her approval before pecking her girlfriend on the lips. The brunette smiled as she laid her head on her girlfriend's chest and sighed as Ginny entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Mum sent these out." The girl said as she flopped down in the plush arm chair. "I dunno why she thinks tea can fix everything." Ron and Harry got up and poured themselves a mug before stuffing a couple biscuits into their mouths. Apparently if the tea couldn't fix something, food always could with the boys.

"Well it has helped having her around." Harry mumbled as he swallowed his food. "I mean, all of you really. It's made it feel like more of a home here." He smiled warmly at his friends and Ginny leaned over to give him a hug. "It's been easier to cope with Sirius being gone too with everyone here." When they had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry finally lost it and locked himself in Sirius's room for three days before Remus finally intervened and had a long talk with the boy on how his god father wouldn't want him locked in a room away from all the people that cared about him. Even though Remus was right, Harry needed to grieve. He had lost the only hope of leaving the Dursley's and even though he had this house now he still wasn't old enough to be there by himself. Hermione gently sat up and moved Jade's legs so they were on her lap before grabbing a cup of tea and a biscuit.

"So what do you all want to do?" Ron asked as he grabbed another biscuit. "I mean, it's raining so we can't do anything outside, but we could do something in here. A game maybe? Or perhaps some dueling practice? Come on, I'm dying here!" He groaned loudly before sliding down to sit on the floor with his hand over his face. "I've got cabin fever." Jade stirred at that moment. Her blue eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt that caused the brunette to jump slightly at the quick movement. The older girl began sniffing the air towards the large window. Hermione turned around on the couch to look out at the dreary light that was shining through and gasped when she saw a dark hooded figure standing outside. Jade growled and jumped up and over the couch before crashing through the window as the man began running.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry said as she stood and ran to the window. It was raining steadily as he watched Jade sprint after the hooded figure down the street. Ron and Hermione were at his side instantly before Remus and Tonks barged into the parlor.

x-x

Even though it was warm, the rain still chilled Jade's skin as she ran down the barren streets after the figure who had a decent lead on her. His scent was stinging her nose as the rain nipped at her eyes. She finally gave in and let her wolf come to the surface as she felt her muscles tense and her magical flow strengthen. Her strides got longer as she began to gain on the running man in front of her as he took a sharp left down an alley way. Jade released a growl as she leapt forward and tackled the figure to the concrete.

"Who are you?!" She snarled as she pulled the hood back from the figure and gasped slightly. Blue eyes looked back at her as she crouched back on her knees and looked at the person in front of her. "Jaxyn. What the hell are you doing here?!" Black hair clung to the half lycan's face as she stood up and looked down at the dark haired boy who was sitting on the wet concrete.

"Trying to find you." The boy answered as he stood and babied his right shoulder. "You didn't have to tackle me so hard you know? Not a great way to greet your little brother." Jade huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the boy who was three full inches shorter than she was. Jaxyn was two years younger than Jade and had been staying with her grandmother overseas while he finished school since he had no desire to come to England at such a young age. His eyes were a lighter blue than Jade's and his hair bordered black and very dark brown. Jade sighed finally as she stepped forward and tousled the boys hair before pushing him sideways.

"You could've knocked on the door y'know." She said playfully as he tried to get his hair out of his face. "It would've been much better than standing and stalking outside the window you creep."

"I couldn't find the ruddy door or else I would've!" Jaxyn yelled as his face began to flush in frustration. "That's why I started looking through windows to see if you were actually staying here. I thought maybe mother wrote the address down wrong or something." Jade sighed again as she put her arm around her brother's shoulder and began walking back to Grimmauld Place.

"Why are you here anyways Jax?" Her voice was gentle as the rain began to lighten up and turned the corner as a man gave them a weird look since Jade was only in a white t-shirt, jeans, and no shoes. "It can't be just to see me is it? And why couldn't I recognize your scent?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen me in like four years." The boy teased as they slipped down an alley so they could enter the house through the front door. "I mean living with Grandma, I'm sure I don't smell how I used to."

"You didn't answer why you're here Jaxyn." The half lycan pressed as she ascended the stairs and tapped the bricks in a particular order the younger lycan couldn't catch before the wall gave way to a door. "It's not that I'm happy to see you, but mother and father must've told you this isn't the most ideal time for a visit." Jade opened the door, careful to make sure no one was passing by and there weren't any unfamiliar scents lingering in the air. As the soaked lycans walked through the doorway and into the long hall way, Hermione came round the corner with wide brown eyes.

"We can talk later yeah?" Jax whispered as he smiled warmly at the brunette that was coming towards them. Darker blue eyes narrowed slightly at the younger boy before turning to look at Hermione.

"Are you all right?" The brunette queried hastily as she took Jade's face in her hands and began to examine her gently. "What was all that about? And who is this if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Jaxyn McHale." The young lycan said kindly as he extended his hand to the surprised witch who took it cautiously eyeing Jade as if to make sure it was safe. "Jade's younger brother, pleased to meet you." He shook Hermione's hand gently before releasing it and smirking at Jade. "So this is the girl Mom was telling me about hm? She was right she's really…" Jade tensed slightly before clapping her hand roughly over her brother's mouth and putting an armd around his shoulder.

"Well now that you've met him I better let Remus know nothing dreadful has happened!" Jade's voice cracked slightly as she brushed past the younger witch and smiled sheepishly at her. "I will tell you everything soon, all right Belle? Meet me in the living room in a few minutes." Hermione just nodded as she watched her girlfriend drag the boy up the stairs mumbling something about keeping his mouth shut. They two McHales made their way up the stairs to Sirius's…no Remus's office.

"Hello Remus," Jade greeted as she saw the man standing in front of the window with his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I thought it was a Death Eater, but it's actually just my younger brother." She pushed Jaxyn forward towards the sandy haired man who glanced at the boy inquisitively. "I hope there wasn't any trouble caused from this mishap."

"Nothing that's not fixable." Moony answered with a kind smile as he turned and face the lycans formally. "Nice to meet you?" He extended his hand and Jaxyn jumped slightly as he grabbed it and smiled at the man.

"Jaxyn." He answered as he gave the werewolf's hand a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you as well sir." Remus smiled as he looked down at the boy before moving around the desk to sit in the large leather chair. He leaned forward on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands before addressing them again.

"So what brings you here Jaxyn?" Remus asked gently as he eyed the two lycans in front of him. "I must say this is an odd time to come visit your sister and I didn't even know Jade had any siblings to be completely honest." The dark haired girl just rolled her eyes as she stuck her hands in her jean's pocket.

"Well sir,"

"Please, call me Remus." The elder wizard was being extremely understanding of the situation as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Or Lupin even."

"Well Remus," Jaxyn continued as began rubbing his arm absentmindedly as his light blue eyes fell to the floor. "I've actually come to see if I could be of any help." Jade's eyes widened as she looked at her brother and then at Remus.

"You can't be serious." Jade exclaimed as she took a step forward so she could look at her brother. "That's why you're here? You want to help?" She looked over at Lupin who was looking down at his desk and hmm'd in thought.

"Do your parents know you're here Jaxyn?" The elder man asked quietly before standing and straightened out his shirt. The boy exhaled loudly before lowering his head and shaking it slowly. "As I thought, why don't you tell your parents the truth, maybe then if they approve you can join us here. How does that sound?" Remus had moved around the desk and put a sturdy hand on the boy's shoulder as if to reassure him that there was hope to his goal. Jaxyn just nodded silently before smiling at the werewolf who then ushered the lycans out and told them to spend some 'quality family time' together.

"Did you run away again Jax?" The elder McHale asked sternly as they made their way down the stair case. Jaxyn just grumbled as he ignored his sister and folded his hands behind his head nonchalantly. Jade growled in frustration as she extended her arm and pushed the boy down the stairs. He gasped slightly before catching his hand on the stairs and flipped himself around so he landed gracefully on his feet at the bottom. Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as light blue eyes narrowed at the taller girl as she descended down the rest of the stairs. "Do mom and dad even know you're here?" Again Jaxyn ignored her as he stood up and huffed indignantly at her. Jade growled as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whipped him around. "You'll show me respect pup."

"I'm not a pup anymore Jade!" Jaxyn yelled as he grabbed her wrist and tore her hand away from his shirt. "I've grown up! You can't just order me around anymore! You're not dad!" His eyes flashed dangerously as he took a step back and clenched his fists at his sides. "I did run away, is that what you want me to say? As soon as I got here and found out where you were I left, I couldn't stand being under his tyranny anymore. He treats me like I'm still a kid, just like you."

"You can't just leave when you disagree with him." Jade felt her lycan wanting to dominate the younger boy as she bit back a snarl, but he was half human too and she understood where he was coming from mostly. "You have to stand up to him if you want his respect. Show him that you've grown up."

"That's what I was trying to do by coming here." The younger McHale groaned as he brought his hand up to his forehead. "I wanted to show him I could hold my own, that I could be like you." Jade sighed as she finally relaxed and walked forward to put her hands on her brother's shoulders. That's what this was about. He was stuck in her shadow and want to get out of it.

"Don't be like me." She said gently as she ruffled his hair playfully before pulling him into a hug. "Be like you. Being you is the best way to show him how much you've grown. If you really want to join then do it, but do it because you want to. Not because I'm here." She felt Jaxyn sigh heavily as he accepted the hug, but didn't return it. He was stubborn, a trait that seemed to run in the family as Jade smirked and messed up his hair again before pushing him to arm's length. "Go home. Tell dad how you feel and tell him you want to come back here ok? Get his approval first or else he'll never respect you. Do you understand?"

"I suppose." Jaxyn sighed finally as his sister smiled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Great!" She pushed him towards the door rather hastily as she hugged him one last time before opening the door. "Say hi to mom and dad for me! Oh, and let me know when you're coming back ok? Warning is always appreciated." Jaxyn scowled at her before sticking his tongue out and shutting the door as he exited. The half lycan sighed heavily as she slumped with her forehead against the door. She heard the faint crack of him apparating away and groaned as she straightened up to walk back towards the living room with her eyes closed.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as Jade fell down on the sofa next to her. The older girl just sighed again as she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

"Jaxyn wants to join the Order." She answered. Hermione's mouth fell open slightly as Jade ran a hand through her black locks. "But he has this bad habit of running away from home and getting into trouble, which is what he did to get here. He's so young and reckless. I worry about his decision making skills if he does decide to join."

"It'd be neat to have another lycan here though." Tonks added as she sat in the large armchair. She had become rather fond of Jade and the thought of Jaxyn being here as well made her excited to think she'd be training with another that could reach Jade's skill. "How old is he?"

"He'll be turning seventeen in June." The half lycan's response was heavy and Hermione gently rubbed Jade's shoulders as Ron and Harry joined in the conversation.

"Well he's older than us." Harry added as he scooted forward in the chair. "If he's anywhere as skilled as you I'm sure Dumbledore would be happy to have him."

"It's not that he's not talented." Jade admitted as she sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "But he's still not very mature and he's my little brother, I'd worry about him." She stared off into space for a moment before noticing that everyone was staring at her. "Anyways, let's not dwell on it. If he comes back I'll at least know it was because he told my parents and they know where he is."

"I didn't even know you had a brother." Hermione said quietly as she nuzzled her face against the taller girl's shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"Honestly Belle," The half lycan slipped her arm around the brunette's shoulders before gently kissing her on the forehead. "I never thought we'd become this close or he'd come over her. He was staying with my grandma back in the states and I though that's where he'd stay. Honestly, I never thought I'd see him again."

"Why?" The brunette pressed as Jade hugged her close and chuckled slightly.

"Once a lycan becomes an adult," She started as she lazily twirled a chestnut curl around her finger. "We kind of go our own way, to start our own lives yeah? It's sort of how when you finish you education you will start looking for a job and a place of your own to live y'know? With us, we start our own packs or join one. Being half, Jaxyn and I sort of have that will to prove ourselves to my dad since he expects us to join his pack, but neither of us have yet." Hermione took a moment to process what Jade was telling her about lycan society as Tonks chimed in loudly.

"So you will be the alpha of your own pack someday?" Tonks was leaning forward like a little kid listening to a fairy tale as Jade smiled and nodded slightly. "That's wicked! What will it be like? Are you excited?"

"Well it won't be as fun as you'd imagine." Jade answered as she looked over at the purple haired woman. "It's a lot of responsibility, and I don't know if I'll have one of my own for sure. I might just join my father's pack and be his beta." Everyone was still looking at her in a very confused manner as she laughed and began to explain the dynamics of a lycan hierarchy. Jade, being her father's first born and eldest, would take over his status if anything ever happened to him or he decided to step down. Then she would choose a beta, or a second in command which would either be her brother or another very close companion that she could trust with her life. "Actually, if my brother didn't want to be beta, the right would fall to my mate if they wanted it." All eyes, besides Jade's, fell on Hermione at that point and she began to blush prettily as she cleared her throat before changing the subject to the upcoming school year. Jade smiled warmly at Hermione as she chatted with her friends.

x-x

May passed swiftly with Jade and Hermione enjoying one another's company alone now that June brought weather that was continuously warm with much less rain. Harry had gone off with Dumbledore the night before and hadn't returned yet and no one knew why the headmaster had taken the boy. Ron and Ginny were practicing quidditch out at the Burrow, so Jade and Hermione found themselves in a nearby park on a wooden bench under a large tree. Hermione smiled at the déjà vu she felt with Jade's head on her lap as the half lycan was stretched out along the bench reading. Things had died down quite a bit since Jaxyn had left and Jade was thankful to have some down time to spend with her girlfriend. Blue eyes glanced up at the brunette who was reading a rather large book of her own and before the younger witch could react, Jade reached up and gently took the book from her hands. Hermione was about to protest until she felt soft lips cover hers and her mind went blank as she leaned down to reciprocate.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Jade suggest as she swung her legs over the bench and stood up, offering her hand to the brunette. Hermione smiled as she took it as the blue eyed girl smiled back and they started strolling along the path around the park as the brunette shoved their books into her shoulder bag. "How are you parents doing?"

"They're fine." Hermione answered as she slipped her hand into Jade's and enjoyed the cool feeling of her skin. "They were glad to hear that you're with me and that I could tell you about everything. They were rather worried last summer when I said you'd be gone traveling." There were people with children running around as they passed through the playground and Jade led Hermione over to the swings. The brunette sat down in one and gasped as Jade went behind her and gently gave her a push. Even though they had known each other for many years now and were comfortable, their relationship was still new and Hermione found herself getting shy around the half lycan when under her gaze. It was almost like having a body guard with Jade around. It seemed like she was constantly scanning the area to make sure everything was how it should be and although it made the brunette feel safe, it also made her feel the weight of the situation. You'd never know on the warm June afternoon that the Dark Lord was raising an army to take of the wizarding world.

"You ok Belle?" Jade asked as the brunette flew backwards on the swing and her waves covered her face. The half lycan gently grabbed the seat of the swing to keep Hermione still as she leaned forward over her shoulder and looked at her girlfriend. Red rushed up to the younger witch's cheeks as she felt blue eyes fall on her.

"F-fine!" The brunette squeaked as she smiled at her girlfriend. "I was just thinking is all." Jade smiled gently at her before pecking her on the cheek and giving her another push to send her back into motion. Hermione started to wonder about what Jade had said back at Hogwarts and that she would be with her forever. At the time it didn't really matter, but now that she had time to think, the one thing the Gryffindor was extremely thorough with, there was something that plagued her mind. "Hey Jade?" On the swingback, Jade smoothly grabbed the swing again to bring it to a halt.

"Yes?" The blue eyed girl walked around so she was facing her girlfriend.

"I was meaning to ask you before," Hermione looked down at the gravel under feet and began to kick it around absentmindedly. "When you say you'll love me forever, do you have to? Like, do you get a choice who you fall in love with?" Jade's eyes widened slightly at the question as her eyebrows raised and she hmm'd quietly.

"I've never really questioned it before," Her blue eyes turned back to Hermione as she gently grabbed the chains of the swing and knelt down so they were face to face. "It's sort of hard to tell. When you fall in love you just fall in love. I don't really view it as a choice because I already care about you, do you understand?"

"But what if there's someone who is better for you than I am?" The brunette's voice was rising slightly as she leaned forward and pressed for more definitive answers. "I mean, I do care about you immensely, but if there's someone out there who is your perfect match in every way…wouldn't you want to be with them instead of having to be in love with me?" Jade's brow furrowed slightly as she brought her hand up to gently cup her girlfriend's cheek.

"I don't love you because I have to Belle," Jade's voice was calming as she spoke and her eyes were gentle as she looked into brown orbs. "I love you because I can't imagine not being by your side, to protect you always. That's what I want. There could be someone out there that is a perfect match for me in every way, and I would still choose you because even though we may not be a perfect match I can't imagine being with anyone other than you. Being with someone who is perfect would be boring don't you think?"

"I don't know…" Hermione whispered as she tilted her head into Jade's hand. "You seem perfect for me." A bright smile crossed the half lycan's lips as she leaned up and pressed her lips gently against Hermione's.

"That's because I want you to be happy." The half lycan whispered as she leaned up and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I'm not meant to be with anyone else, but you Belle." The brunette smiled before leaning forward and capturing Jade's lips gently. Hermione smiled against the kiss as Jade gently nibbled on her bottom lip. The half lycan stood up and offered the brunette her hands to pull her up from the swing.

x-x

The day came too fast for the young couple when Hermione needed to return to Hogwarts. Jade was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking through Diagon Alley getting their school supplies. It seemed like most of the alley was closed down and after buying their books they headed into Fred and George's joke shop to see how they were doing. As they entered, it seemed as if all life in Diagon Alley was in the twin's shop.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Fred and George said in unison as the group of teenagers entered. "Puking Pastilles are on sale for the school year!" There were kids everywhere looking at random jinxes and numerous practical jokes. Harry and Ron went off in one direction as Hermione and Ginny went off in another. Jade wandered around aimlessly looking at Spectrum Splashers in the Explosive Enterprises section where all their fireworks seemed to be.

"Looking for some pyrotechnics?" George asked the girl as he put his arm around her shoulder leisurely. "I'd recommend our Pyrotechnics Compendium. It's got all the basic fireworks, like a sampler if you will. What would you be usin' them for?" Jade smirked and gently elbowed the tall redhead before setting the small rocket back down on the shelf.

"That is none of your business George Weasley." The half lycan teased as she walked back towards Hermione and Ginny who were checking out love potions.

"Well we all know Hermione doesn't need any of those." Fred joked as he joined his brother. Jade raised an eyebrow at her mate as a smirk played on her lips and the brunette began to blush. "Planning to use those on anyone sis? From what I hear you don't need a love potion."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked as she cocked an eyebrow at her older brother's.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Thered headed girl began to blush as she set the flask of pink potion back with the others.

"That's none of your business." She said as she turned and walked away. Hermione smiled as she watched her friend before noticing a blonde boy watching her from across the room. Jade's eyes followed hers as she noticed the teenager eyeing Hermione up and down. A low growl emitted from the half lycan's chest as she scowled at the boy before walking over to her mate.

"Who is that?" Jade spat as she put her hand on the small of the brunette's back possessively. "I don't like the way he's looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Hermione sighed as she slipped her arm around Jade's waist and walked towards the exit.

"That's Cormac McLaggen." Hermione answered as they reached the door and stepped out into the dreary afternoon air. "He's in my year and house, I've never really noticed him before to be honest, but I didn't like the way he was looking at me either."

"Do you want me to cripple him for you?" The half lycan teased as she smirked down at the brunette who just scrunched her face and gently elbowed the taller girl. At that moment Harry and Ron exited the shop as well and they began walking down the alley slowly taking in the damage that had come to it this summer.

"I don't know how they do it." The brunette whispered as they walked past a few closed shops. "How do they stay open in times like these?"

"I imagine folks need a laugh every now and then." Ron answered as they stopped in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Not Ollidvander's too. I got my wands here." Harry went up the stairs and his friends followed into the abandoned building. The windows were all broken and wand boxes were scattered everywhere on the scorched floor. "What do you think happen here?"

"Dunno," Harry answered absentmindedly as he searched through the litter of boxes and packing paper. When he turned around he went rigid as the others looked out the broken windows to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy walking down the street. They must not have noticed the teens in the run down wand shop as they continued on with their noses up towards Knockturn Alley. Harry watched them through the busted door with a very determined look on his face.

"Where do you think they're off to?" Ron asked as he stood behind his friend.

"I dunno." Harry answered quietly as Jade and Hermione looked out the window. "Let's find out." Before anyone could say a word he was out the door and following down the street. Hermione tried to argue, but the bespectacled boy was dead set on finding out what was going on with the Malfoys. The smells in Knockturn Alley burned Jade's nose as they snuck around corners and down alleys until they watched the platinum blonde Slytherin and his mother enter Borgin and Burkes.

"Seems like this is the regular Death Eater meeting place." Jade whispered as she narrowed her eyes as Fenrir Greyback was the last to enter. A low growl escaped her throat as her eyes flashed neon and she bared her teeth. Harry nudged Ron and they moved behind an alley to climb up on a roof adjacent to the large windows in the store's back room. Jade stayed behind and watched the Death Eaters in the back room gather around a large, pointed cabinet that Draco seemed to be eyeing cautiously. She could hear mumbles from the window, but nothing that made any sense as the werewolf inside turned suddenly and looked up in the direction of the roof where her friends were. The shades dropped then and the half lycan could hear Harry's loud groan of frustration as she rounded the building to see her mate sliding off the roof.

"What do you think was going on in there?" Harry asked anxiously as he began briskly walking back towards Diagon Alley.

"Furniture shopping?" Ron said, semi seriously as his friend shot him a glare.

"It was a ceremony." The raven haired boy said firmly as they walked back towards the twin's shop to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I think that Malfoy just became a Death Eater."

"Come off it mate," The read headed boy said as Remus came into view. "He may be a dodgy blighter, but a Death Eater? He's too much of a coward to agree to somethin' like that." Harry just sighed and shook his head as Lupin approached them.

"Jade," The werewolf said firmly as the three Gryffindors passed him. "Dumbledore is back at HQ and he wants to speak with you alone." Blue eyes looked questioningly at her mentor as she nodded and apparated away. Hermione was consumed with worry as soon as Jade left and her chest began to tighten as she inhaled sharply. Remus turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right Hermione?"

"I think so," The brunette hissed through gritted teeth as she rubbed her chest slowly. "My chest just got tight is all, maybe I need to eat something." The sandy haired man looked down at her curiously as he nodded and ushered them towards Mrs. Weasley who was waiting patiently for them.

x-x

Jade apparated a few blocks away from Grimmauld Place and made sure no one was around before she started walking a zig zagged pattern back to the house. When she entered the house, Fleur told her that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was already up in Remus's office waiting for her. The half lycan began to feel anxious. Dumbledore usually only came to the house to check on Harry and give Remus information and he had been gone on 'vacation' most of the summer, so to have him here and wanting to speak with her was a little unnerving. She knocked on the door politely and after hearing the calm voice of the elder wizard she entered.

"Sir?" Jade greeted calmly as she entered and shut the doors behind her. "You wanted to see me?" Standing off to the side of the desk with his hands behind his back was Severus Snape, another member of the Order whom Jade hadn't seen much of since he was a professor at Hogwarts. His dark eyes followed her as she went and sat down in a leather arm chair in front of the desk.

"I did Miss McHale." Dumbledore said calmly as he adjusted the glasses on his nose. "You know Professor Snape?" Jade nodded at the tall dark man who merely looked down his nose at her. "Jade, the reason I called you here is because I have a very delicate mission that I need to have you and Severus spearhead." He took a deep breath and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I want you to join Voldemort." Blue eyes widened as she stood up abruptly.

"You can't be serious Sir!" Jade's voice was bordering yelling as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I can't do that! I can't go join the Death Eaters. They know I'm part of the Order, they'd catch on immediately!"

"Not if something tragic happened." The headmaster said softly as she folded his hands on the desk.

"What do you mean?" The half lycan's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the elder man as he sighed again and Snape cleared his throat to speak.

"Miss Granger is going to break up with you." The man said nonchalantly as the dark haired girl turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked frigidly as she narrowed her eyes at the professor. "Why is she going to do that?"

"Because we are going to tell her it's for you own safety." Dumbledore answered as Jade sat back down with a sigh. "For her safety as well, and in your distraught state, you'll turn to the Death Eaters." This was insane. What kind of plan needed this kind of forethought? Jade couldn't think straight. The mere thought of losing Hermione made her lycan seethe under her skin. "She's already started to feel the effects of the bonding process I assume. So it will affect you both when this break up happens."

"What is so important that I do for you to tear Hermione and I apart?" Jade growled deeply as she finally looked at the elder in the eyes. "What are you going to have me do that I can't be in contact with her?"

"Severus is going to kill me." The headmaster answered as Jade's eyes grew big again and she whipped around to the professor. "Don't get too worked up Jade, I asked him to."

"But why?!" The half lycan didn't understand anything that was going on. Snape was going to murder Dumbledore? When? What was going on? This was becoming too much for the dark haired girl as she sat back down and held her head in her hands. "What is going on!?" Her heart rate was rising as her question became a fusion of a roar and her voice. Dumbledore stood up and showed her his hand.

"I have been cursed Miss McHale." He said calmly as the blue eyed girl examined his blackened hand. "This summer I discovered some items, items that if destroyed could destroy Voldemort, but I need to be sure. When I destroyed said item I was hexed and this hex will spread and kill me within a year. Severus has caught word that Draco Malfoy has been contracted to murder me."

"So he is a Death Eater." Jade whispered to herself as the elder wizard nodded. "But Sir, can't we just stop him? I'm sure we could find a cure for…"

"There is no cure." The headmaster held up a hand to silence her as he intervened. "It can only be contained, but let's not dwell on that. We were supposed to be talking about you becoming a double agent like Severus, I want you to do this because in the end you need to protect Harry. Snape has been doing so to the best of his abilities without being found out, but since you won't be as renowned as he is, you won't be watched as closely." It made sense. To Voldemort, Snape was a trusted subordinate and spy. The three continued to discuss the severity behind her becoming a Death Eater and finally, Jade couldn't do anything else, but accept Dumbledore's request.

"When…when will you tell Hermione to end things?" Jade asked quietly as she ran a hand through her hair. Dumbledore sighed sadly as he stood and walked over to the window where the trio was walking back with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"When would you prefer it happened?"

"Soon," The half lycan answered as she looked down at her shoes. "The longer it takes the harder it will be, for both of us."

"Then I'll make sure to talk to her as soon as she gets back to school." Jade nodded as Dumbledore turned and gave her a sad smile. "I understand this will be hard for you, but it is necessary to make sure that Harry survives. With your abilities, I know you'll be able to do that, keep the Dark Lord as far from him as possible if he gets too close. Thwart their plans secretly and sabotage their missions from the inside. That's what needs to be done and Severus can't do that." Jade nodded again as he put a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her of her decision. "She'll still love you."

"She won't." She said as she shook her head and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "Not after the things she'll believe I did or what I will actually do. She won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Land Mine

_"We'll send you to Hogsmeade when school starts so Severus can keep an eye on you. Try not to dwell on it too much."_

**_Try not to dwell on it. Yeah right. _**Jade thought as she was sitting in the sitting room staring at the fire when Hermione and everyone else came back. The brunette would be leaving tomorrow morning to head back to school and the information that the half lycan had now was weighing heavy on her. The trio was chatting cheerily as they walked through the door and immediately, as if there was a golden trail leading her, Hermione found Jade without even looking. The bonding process was getting stronger and Jade could feel it as well when a smile spread across her lips as the Gryffindor approached.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to the half lycan. The smile faded as fast as it appeared when the question left her mate's lips.

"Uhm, he just wanted to discuss an upcoming move." Blue eyes looked down at the young with under her arm as brown orbs looked questioningly at her. "He's moving my to Hogsmeade so I can do some training with Snape." A large smile spread across Hermione lips as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl's neck.

"That's fantastic!" The Gryffindor squealed as she beamed at her girlfriend. "I'll get to see you almost every weekend then!" Jade nodded trying to match her mate's enthusiasm as Hermione hugged her again. She could feel the happiness resonate from the younger witch as lips crashed into hers and the half lycan wanted nothing more than to share the feeling. "Jade what's wrong?" The brunette asked when she noticed the sad smile on the older girl's face.

"Nothing Belle," Jade answered quietly as she nuzzled her nose against her mate's. "I'm just tired is all, I think I worked myself up worrying about what Dumbledore had in store for me." Hermione smiled, satisfied with the answer as she pressed her lips gently against Jade's which relaxed the older girl's tense muscles.

"Why don't we go start packing?" Hermione asked gently as she pulled away enough to look into deep blue eyes. Jade just smiled as her as the younger witch pulled her off the couch and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. The dark haired girl just sat down on the brunette's bed and watched her open her trunk to start packing her things. Jade got a weird sense of déjà vu as she thought back to the summer before she joined the Order when she spent the night in Hermione's room and left before the younger witch had woken up. "When are you going to be in Hogsmeade?"

"Soon after you leave for school I believe." The half lycan answered as she watched the girl pack her clothes and school robes along with her books. She felt a pull in her chest as the reason why she was going to the small village ran through her mind. "Come here." Jade said as she motioned for Hermione to join her on the bed. The brunette looked puzzled as she walked over after setting some school supplies in her trunk and looking down into blue dark haired girl gently grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her forward causing her to straddle Jade's lap. Hermione blushed as the taller girl chuckled and rested her hands on the other's hips.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she cupped her girlfriend's face. Jade just smiled and nodded as she leaned up to capture the younger girl's lips softly. Arms wrapped around the brunette's slim waist as her hands tangled their way into black hair and brown eyes fluttered shut. Jade had never pushed the physicality of their relationship with Hermione being younger than she was and less experienced. Regardless of her experience, the brunette tilted her head and slightly parted her lips as Jade leaned up to get more of the Gryffindor. Hermione sighed softly as the half lycan's hands began to roam up her sides slowly and she jumped at the sensations she felt building steadily. Something was growing in her chest as she felt the need to be as close as possible to her girlfriend and pressed herself flush against Jade's body.

"Hermione." Jade whispered hoarsely as she pulled away and looked into brown eyes that were hazing over. "Are you all right with this?" The brunette blinked a few times as she took a deep breath to regain her composure and nodded.

"I'm sorry." The brunette blushed prettily as she gently grabbed Jade's face again and laid her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I didn't mean to get carried away.

"I don't mind obviously." The half lycan teased as she pecked Hermione on the lips. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it. Are you?" The younger witch smiled before leaning down and seizing the dark haired girl's lips once more.

"I'm comfortable with it." Hermione whispered between kisses as she gently bit the older girl's bottom lip. This was the farthest their kisses had gone until the older girl thought it too invasive for her girlfriend, but this new, bolder Hermione wanted more and Jade was happy to oblige. Warm hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and fingertips brushed the silky skin on Hermione's hips. The brunette sighed as her hands ran through satin locks just as a loud knock sounded on the door. Jade felt a deep growl grown in her chest as Hermione giggled and pecked her on the nose. "What is it?"

"Hermione?" It was Ron. It was always Ron that interrupted moments with Jade and the brunette was a little more than frustrated. "Dinner is ready." Jade sighed as Hermione laughed and told him she'd be down soon.

"Sorry." She whispered as Jade smirked and chuckled before kissing her girlfriend chastely on the lips. "Hopefully we'll have more time to ourselves later." A mischievous smile spread across the brunette's mouth as she leaned down and nibbled on the half lycan's lower lip.

x-x

Jade was sitting alone in her room at The Three Broomsticks Inn on a dreary Thursday October afternoon and sighed heavily as the rain started drumming against the window. It had been a little more than a couple weeks since she's seen Hermione and a little over a month since arriving in Hogsmeade where she'd meet Snape on the weekends instead of spending time with her mate. Dumbledore claimed that if Hermione was working harder and spending less time with her, it'd make the break up easier, but the moment the Gryffindor stepped onto the train and it pulled out of King's Cross Station, Jade immediately felt despair and desperation to be next to the girl again. There was a constant pull in her chest that put her on edge and made it hard to focus on anything that didn't have to do with Hermione. A knock at the door.

"What is it?" The half lycan called stoically as she rose to answer the door. When she opened it, there was Snape in her doorway. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you that things will be going into motion very soon." He drawled lazily as he stood with his arms behind his back. "Please come to Dumbledore's office tonight so he can fill you in on what's been going all right?" Jade just nodded as Snaped looked down his nose at her and nodded before walking away. She hadn't really spent too much time with the man except learning some more advanced magic and potion making. Other than that he didn't talk much and seemed very unpleasant, but there was something coming off of him that Jade couldn't place. It was over powered by his stiff façade he had built around himself. Despair? Something was lying under the surface of the man that she couldn't figure out. Hermione would write her every day if she had the time and tell her how school was going and what Harry and everyone else was up to. Jade was rarely allowed to go onto school grounds since the headmaster didn't want any of the students to know that any members of the Order were nearby. The half lycan sighed as she made her way down to the pub and Madam Rosmerta handed her a butterbeer.

"Thanks Rose." Jade said kindly as she grabbed the mug and took a long swig. Rosmerta had been one of the few people the dark haired girl had to talk to since students hadn't been allowed to the village until the weekend before Halloween. "How're things going down here today?" The bar tender smiled as she wiped down the bar and looked around the scarcely filled pub.

"Well it's a typical Thursday afternoon." Rosmerta said kindly as she waved her wand and plates started to stack themselves as she restocked the liquor bottles behind her. "Give it a few hours and she'll be full up I guarantee. What are you up to today?" Jade sighed and took another drink of her beer.

"Oh y'know," She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Sitting around again, not seeing Hermione…it's getting on my nerves really." Jade had told the lovely bartender all about Hermione, excluding of course that they were meant to fail due to Dumbledore. Rosmerta was the closest thing Jade had to a friend until she could see everyone else again. She had even pretty much been cut off from the Order since the headmaster didn't want anyone else knowing about her being a double agent besides Severus.

"Well she'll be here in a couple weeks dear." The elder witch chimed warmly as she refilled the girl's mug. "I know it's rough, and honestly I can't imagine what it feels like for you since you have a physical tie to her, but it will be that much better when you two can see each other." Jade nodded and drank more of her drink. A few men came in from the rain and ordered a few rounds as the blue eyed girl continued to sit at the bar. Suddenly she felt a painful stabbing in her chest that took her breath away and she slammed her mug on the bar before it fell and shattered on the floor.

"Hermione…" Something was wrong with Hermione. Jade could feel it, she started feelings anxious as a feeling of fear settled itself in her bones. The half lycan bolted from the bar and yelled an apology to Rosmerta as she ran out the door. The air was chilled and the rain stung as she sprinted down the street towards the castle where her girlfriend was. Her clothes were drenched as she reached the fork in the road and took a left up a dirt trail that was becoming slick with mud. "Please be ok." As she reached the castle grounds she saw a few students running towards the school from a small hut and she ran faster to try and not be noticed. Jade burst through the door and almost roared as she sniffed the air and searched for Hermione's scent that seemed to be weak everywhere, but stronger in certain directions. The strongest hint of her mate's scent was up a few flights of stairs and she bounded up them quickly. She didn't notice that her lycan was swiftly rising to the surface as she began to get angry. She passed a few students on the staircase who gasped as she passed. Suddenly she came to a pair of heavy wooden doors where Snape and Dumbledore were standing, chatting quietly amongst themselves as Jade growled and ran towards them.

"Calm yourself Jade." The headmaster said as he held his hands up to try and stop her from barging through the doors. "Hermione is just fine."

"Where is she?!" Jade roared as she skidded to a halt, her damp hair clinging to her face and her eyes glowing dimly. "What's happened to her?!" She was panting as there was a burning in her chest as her lycan demanded to be released and find her mate. Snape looked her in the eyes and scowled slightly.

"You need to calm down." He said stoically as he ran a hand through his black hair. "We won't let you go barging into the Infirmary in a rage like you are right now. Cage that beast and then we'll talk."

"Excuse me!" The half lycan growled as her eyes narrowed and her muscles flexed involuntarily at the challenge from the man. "This beast could tear you apart you piece of…" Suddenly, the doors creaked open and an elderly woman in a white apron exited quietly.

"She's awake if you'd like to talk to her." The witch said calmly as she slipped back in and disappeared behind a curtain. The headmaster and Snape entered hastily while Jade took a few calming breaths before following the men. As they neared a bed on the far side of the room, there laid her mate with her eyes half open. Jade's eyes widened as she brushed past the professors and made it to Hermione's bedside first.

"Oh Belle," Jade whispered as she kneeled down and gently took her hand in hers. "What happened to you?" Hermione smiled weakly at her girlfriend as she tried to sit up in bed and squeezed Jade's hand gently.

"Jade," The brunette's voice was a little raspy and her skin was paled in her face. "How did you get here?" The half lycan smiled as she leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her mate's forehead.

"I felt something." The blue eyed girl whispered as she gently stroked her thumb against Hermione's hand. "Like a stabbing in my chest and I knew something happened to you. Are you ok?" The Gryffindor smiled as she nodded slowly before Dumbledore intervened.

"Could you tell us what happened Miss Granger?" The elder wizard asked gently as she stood behind Jade with Snape. "Do you remember?" Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"The last thing I remember is walking back to the tower from the library," Hermione whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. "After that I'm not sure." Madame Pomfrey came back into the room at that moment with McGonagall following behind.

"She was carrying this sir." The mediwitch said as she handed a package to Snape who waved his wand and a scarf floated out of the box. "We think it was cursed and she must've touched it. She said it was meant for you Headmaster."

"So someone hexed her?" McGonagall asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Jade stood at that moment and sniffed around the object before Snape gently shoved her away.

"Careful not to touch it." Snape said quietly as he examined the scarf. "Miss Granger is very lucky to be alive." Jade scowled at the faint scent that she picked up from it and turned back to Hermione whose color was returning to her cheeks. "This is a powerful curse." McGongall's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped and looked down at the brunette in the bed in front of her. Jade turned suddenly back towards the younger girl.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" The half lycan asked gently as she kneeled back down next to the bed. Hermione just frowned and shook her head as Jade sighed gently before softly kissing the girl's forehead.

"Jade." Dumbledore said gently as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Severus, I need to speak to you in private in the hall this instant." Jade's eyes narrowed as she stood and nodded before giving Hermione a kind smile and following the headmaster and professor out the wooden doors. Once they were out of ear shot and the headmaster put up a barrier, he looked intently at Jade for a moment.

"I smell Malfoy on that scarf." Jade said firmly as she folded her arms over her chest. "I guarantee that he hexed it and then bewitched Hermione to deliver it to you." Snape slammed his palm onto his forehead and sighed.

"That boy is getting creative." The potion's master said in a very aggravated tone. "I'll try and talk to him about it."

"We all know that Draco means to kill me," Dumbledore said calmly as he readjusted his glasses on his nose. "But using Miss Granger in his plans is unsafe and risky since Jade can feel when she's in danger. Harry hasn't made much progress on getting that particular memory for Horace yet, so make sure to keep a close eye on the boy Severus." The greasy haired man nodded as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think it's about time that Jade is taken to see Voldemort." The taller man said gravely as he glanced sideways at the blue eyed girl. "You need to urge Granger to end this so it can get moving. If she can befriend Draco then she can keep him from using any one else that's close to Harry." Jade scoffed at the suggestion, but knew it had to be done soon. Not seeing her girlfriend often was helpful and harmful at the same time. Helpful to the point that it seemed easier not seeing the brunette, but harmful in the way that the bond between them seemed to grow with their distance.

"It will happen soon." That was all the headmaster said as he stroked his beard. "Now that this has happened it might be easier to convince her."

"Just do it soon." Jade said coldly as she sighed and turned to leave the barrier. "If that's all you have to say I'm going to check up on Hermione." Dumbledore nodded as Snape grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"She's getting a shorter fuse the longer she's here." Snape said quietly as the headmaster waved his wand and the barrier defused. "You really mustn't drag this on much longer Albus. It will drive her mad."

"She needs to be able to play the part Severus," The elder wizard said calmly as they started walking down the stairs. "We can't have her slipping up when she's around Tom, she needs to get as close to him as you are by the time the war starts. Are you feeling sentimental for her?"

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Snape hissed as he continued down the stair cases towards the dungeons. "It will be worse for her if you let them get closer."

Hermione watched as Jade walked back into the infirmary and frowned when she saw the worried look on the older girl's face. Even though they haven't seen each other in a while, Hermione could still tell when something was bother her girlfriend and as she approached, blue eyes lit up as a small smile reached her lips.

"Everything all right?" The Gryffindor asked as Jade sat down on the chair next to her bed. "You look a little troubled."

"I'm just worried about you Belle." Jade answered as she brushed a stray curl away from the brunette's face. "I wish I could be with you so I could keep you safe. I worry about you y'know?" Hermione just smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Jade's cheek.

"I'm ok." The brunette whispered as she gently grabbed the half lycan's hand. "Nothing too long term according to Madame Pomfrey. She just wants to watch me over night is all." Jade nodded as she sighed as Harry and Ron burst through the doors in a huff.

"Hermione are you all right?!" Harry yelled as he was promptly shushed by the mediwitch. The boy flinched and quieted his tone as he approached his friend. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hermione." The blue eyed girl answered as she stood and straightened her shirt. "But I suppose I should be off now, I know Dumbledore doesn't like Order members to spend too much time on school grounds." She turned and gently pressed her lips against Hermione's as Ron coughed and Harry turned away. "I will try and come back soon to see you ok?" The brunette blushed prettily and nodded as Jade bowed her head at the boys and made her way out of the hospital wing. She sighed and took a deep breath as she looked back and saw Ron getting rather close to the brunette which caused a low growl to grow in her throat. Another sigh as she closed the doors behind her and descended the stair case. It was still raining as she exited the school and wrapped her cloak tight around her shoulders before pulling her hood up. That's when she noticed the platinum blonde hair flash to her left.

"I know you're there Malfoy." Jade hissed through gritted teeth as she turned to face the boy. He had a scowl on his face as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"I should kill you for putting Hermione in danger." The lycan spat as she approached him and he took a half step back. She was just as tall as Draco which made her gaze that much more crippling to the Slytherin boy. "Next time maybe don't choose someone who is high profile to Dumbledore." Draco just grunted as he glared back at the half lycan. He knew she was a friend of Snape's and was soon supposed to join the Death Eaters, but he was still wary of her since she hadn't even met Voldemort yet. At the same time, he was glad she wasn't going to turn him in for cursing her mate.

"I thought he'd trust her if she took it to him." He said quietly as he hung his head. Jade just sighed and turned her back to him as she walked back towards Hogsmeade.

"Just be more careful next time."

x-x

It was a few days before Hermione was released from the infirmary after Pomfrey was satisfied that the curse was fully dispelled. As she was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, she met the Headmaster in the hall way.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked as the Gryffindor paused and smiled warmly at him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Very well Professor, thank you." Hermione answered as he motioned for her to follow him through the corridor.

"Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?" The elder wizard asked kindly as Hermione nodded and followed the headmaster. "I'm glad you're feeling better Miss Granger, I hear Harry is very determined to figure out who hexed you."

"He seems convinced that Draco Malfoy did it." The brunette said solemnly as she looked up at the headmaster. "Harry is becoming consumed by his suspicions with Malfoy sir, he thinks that he became a Death Eater over the summer." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her as he stopped at the stairs that led to the entrance hall.

"They never have gotten along have they?" Hermione shook her head as she leaned up against the stone bannister. "How are you and Miss McHale doing by the way, if I may ask?"

"She's been…rather distant lately." The truth was that Hermione hadn't really spoken to Jade much since she had been in the Hospital Wing and it was starting to worry the Gryffindor. "When I was hexed, I think it really worried her since she can't be here all the time."

"I know how relationships can be sometimes." Dumbledore chimed kindly as he put a calming hand on the younger witch's shoulder. "Especially young love. Have you thought about the future? What is going to happen when the war closes in on both of you?" Hermione had never really thought about it. Jade had always said she would stay with the brunette through anything, but would it be worth it if the half lycan got killed? She inhaled sharply as a sharp pain assaulted her chest as she thought about losing her friend. "I also see that Mr. Weasley has been pursuing your affections.

"Yes he has." The brunette said quietly as the continued to talk. "I feel bad, he's had feelings for me since our fourth year and seems now he's found the courage to act on them after I'm already in a relationship." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her as he stroked his beard.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Miss Granger."

x-x

Hermione walked numbly back towards Gryffindor tower thinking about the conversation she had just had with the headmaster.

_"It'd be best if you two weren't together Miss Granger. Being Harry's best friend you are a large target for Death Eaters and Jade will do anything to protect you, but I fear they will go after her to get to you." The elder man said as he looked at her sadly with his blue eyes. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but with the war coming, we all need to focus on the task at hand."_

The task at hand. Hermione didn't want to have to think about the war. She wanted as much time to not think about it as she could. Harry was already ranting almost every day that Draco was a Death Eater since he was convinced he had cursed her and now he was trying to get Slughorn's memory that could help them with defeating Voldemort. When would she have time to focus on Jade? When would she get to be a regular student again? She sighed heavily as she walked into the common room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey 'Mione." The red head greeted with a smile until she saw the grave look on the older witch's face. "Is something wrong?" She closed her book and moved over as Hermione sat down next to her before dropping her head in her hands. Ginny began rubbing the girl's back in a soothing matter.

"Dumbledore thinks I should break up with Jade." The brunette said through her hands. "He thinks I should be focusing on the war and that she'll be a target if we stay together."

"Well it's not like Jade can't handle herself." Ginny said firmly as Hermione sat back against the cushions and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I can see where he's coming from I suppose. It could give the Death Eaters incentive to harm her or something if they know how close she is to you and in turn to Harry."

"I love her Ginny." The older girl whispered as she looked into her friend green eyes. "I haven't even told her because I've been so nervous and now I hate to break up with her. I don't want to see her get hurt." Red hair bobbed as the youngest Weasley nodded.

"Be strong Hermione." She said calmly as she hugged her friend. "You can always get back together later right?" Hermione nodded as she sighed and hugged the younger witch.

x-x

"You need to focus!" Snape snapped as he sent a curse at the half lycan. "What has got you so distracted tonight?"

"Hermione." Jade panted as she slumped over and rested her hands on her knees. "I can sense her, she's very close and I can't concentrate." The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes at the potion's professor as he raised his wand again.

"You can't let her presence distract you." He sent another cutting curse at her that protected with a rebounding shield. "Nothing should distract you from your primary goal and right now that's protecting yourself!"

"I can't help it!" The half lycan yelled back as Snape rolled his eyes at her. "I haven't seen her in almost a week and it makes the desire to be close to her almost unbearable! I can feel her and smell her and I can't focus on ANYTHING except for her!"

"That sounds insanely disturbing." Snape sneered as Jade huffed and lowered her shield. He caught her off guard and hit her with a knock back curse that sent the half lycan flying into the wall. "Concentrate!" Jade roared as her eyes glowed bright blue and her magic flared around her.

"Then let me see her!" She growled as Snape took a step back and readied his wand in case she got out of hand. "I can't focus on anything but her right now!" Her anger was growing as she eyed the tall man. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door which caught both of their attentions and Snape huffed before opening the door.

"Miss Granger?" The potion's master said as he saw the wavy haired Gryffindor in the door way. "Can I help you?"

"C-can I speak with Jade for a moment?" The brunette said quietly as she kept her eyes on the floor. Snape's eyebrows raised at the question as he sighed and stood aside so Hermione could enter. The brunette raised her eyes to Jade and the half lycan felt her breath hitch slightly. "Will you step outside with me for a moment?" The dark haired girl just nodded as she walked past Snape and out into the hallway.

"Is everything all right Belle?" Jade asked as the door to the class room shut and before she could say anything else Hermione's lips were crashing forcefully into hers. The half lycan bumped up against the wall as the brunette's hands tangled in her hair and the blue eyed girl's arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's waist. Hermione sighed as she parted her lips and Jade's tongue teased her bottom lip. Suddenly the half lycan felt something damp on her cheeks as she pulled away to see tears streaming down her mate's face. "Hermione what's wrong?" She whispered as brown eyes closed.

"Jade…I," Hermione choked as she pulled away and whipped her eyes. "We…I, Jade I can't be with you anymore." Jade froze. She knew this was coming, but even though she was expecting it, it didn't dull the pain any less. Her heart ached as she watched her girlfriend cry and turn away from her. "With everything that's going on, I don't want to put you in anymore danger for me being close to Harry. You'll be a target if you stay with me." Jade wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't. This was Dumbledore's wish and it needed to be followed, so she nodded numbly as the tears began to sting her eyes. "And I…I think I have feelings for Ron."

"What?" The half lycan whispered as her eyes widened and she looked at the brunette expecting an explanation. She wasn't expecting this. She and Hermione were supposed to break up, but she didn't expect for her mate to tell her she had feelings for someone else and it hit her harder than she had expected. Jade gasped as she fell against the wall and a crippling pain shot through her chest.

"I'm sorry Jade." The brunette whispered behind her tears. "Please, just don't talk to me for a while ok?" The lycan girl was still in shock as her breathing got shallow and Hermione walked away into the dimly lit corridor. The breakup had been planned, but the feeling was unexpected as the bond between them became severed. Tears flowed freely now as Jade slumped down against the wall and sobbed silently. There was a creaking noise as Snape opened the door to find the girl sitting on the ground hugging her knees to her chest. He felt a pang of sorrow as his expression softened and he sat down next to her.

"D-did it hurt like this?" Jade stuttered as she glanced over at him through teary eyes. He looked questioningly at her for a moment before gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "When Lily chose James. Did it hurt like this?" The man was taken aback by this question. He had briefly told Jade about his past and why he held such a grudge against Harry Potter. His dark eyes turned to the blue eyed girl and he just nodded. "When does it go away?"

"It doesn't." Snape answered quietly as hung his head and sighed. "It won't ever stop hurting when you see her with someone…with anyone other than you." Jade face contorted as she started crying again and hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I know this isn't ideal, but we need to take you to the Voldemort now, so he'll believe our story."

"I can't move." The half lycan whispered through her sobs as she cried into her arms. "I can't do anything right now." Snape sighed and stood up before pulling Jade up by the shoulder and he dragged her up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Jade just followed blindly, tears still flowing down her face with her eyes glued to the floor. Snape spoke the password and made his way up to the office where Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk. "It's time Headmaster." The elder wizard just nodded as the two figures in front of him apparated away. When they landed on solid ground again, Jade finally opened her eyes to see a dreary looking mansion behind a jagged wrought iron gate. A dumpy looking man approached and opened the gate for the tall man.

"He wasn't expecting you Severus." The man said as he cowered off the side and Snape dragged the girl along towards the manor. "Who is this girl?"

"She's the lycan he's been trying to apprehend, Wormtail." Severus spat as he floated past the short man who bowed his head. The walk towards the large house was long as they made their way past tall shrubs and a few other Death Eaters standing guard around the perimeter of the property. Jade's blue eyes connected with a woman who was waiting at the door who's hair was black and wild as her eyes gleamed with evil.

"Welcome back Severus." The woman sneered as she began following him up the stairs. "Have a gift for the Dark Lord do we?" Snape just ignored her as he entered the sitting room where Voldemort was sitting in front of the fire with his giant snake coiled at his feet. The beady eyes of the giant python hissed at the approaching figures. Snape bent his knee and bowed before pulling Jade down with him as Voldemort stood and walked towards them.

"What's this Severus?" The pale man hissed as she circled them slowly with the snake in tow. "Is this the girl?"

"It is my Lord." Snape answered as she stood and pulled Jade up with him. "She wants to join us." Voldemort's eyes smiled as he stopped in front of the lycan and gently grabbed her chin so she was looking into his black eyes.

"I told you we would see each other do you want to join now?" The man hissed as Jade looked blankly at him until she realized where she was. "How do I know this isn't a ruse?"

"I…I want to join you my Lord." Jade answered quietly as she bowed her head. "I have been hurt by someone who I loved and now…now I want them to suffer."

"I see." The Dark Lord hissed with an evil smile on his face. "So Hermione Granger has left you and with a broken heart." Jade nodded as she felt another tear slither down her cheek. "With my help, I can heal your broken heart and get revenge. I'll make you forget your sorrow and pain, all you have to do is accept my mark." Jade stiffened slightly as he grabbed her left arm and pushed her sleeve up to reveal the untouched skin on her forearm. "Do you accept?" He asked with a wicked smile on his lips as the tip of his wand touched her forearm.

"On one condition." The half lycan said firmly as she looked the Dark Lord right in the eyes with determination. "I want to kill Ronald Weasley." Part of her was lying, but the lycan wanted to kill him and this sealed the deal with Voldemort who chuckled.

"Deal." He smirked as blue eyes watched the Dark Mark manifest on her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: She Wolf

Fleur sat at the table in The Three Broomsticks in the room that used to be Jade's. She sighed heavily as she thought about the news she had just received from Remus who seemed particularly distraught when he heard Jade had gone missing. Once she had heard that Hermione had ended things with the half lycan, she had a feeling that the dark haired girl was and she hoped she was right.

_"What would 'appen if you and 'Ermione ever broke up?" Fleur asked the half lycan after a lesson as they sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. "I mean…I know you said there would never be another than 'er, but would you suffer?"_

_ "Well you know the term broken heart?" Jade said gently as the blonde witch nodded and she leaned her elbows on the table. "It's kind of literal for us. If we get rejected by our destined mates, it's physically painful for us and it could possibly send us into madness. A man in my Grandfather's pack went mad when his mate died and he ended up taking his own life." Fleur frowned at her friend who smiled back at her. "Don't worry Fleur, I'd never try anything like that. If anything I'd just be down for a while."_

"I 'ope my feeling is right." She whispered to herself as she looked out the window just as it started to snow.

x-x

Months passed with Jade living at Malfoy Manor and going on missions for the Dark Lord. The blue eyed girl sighed as she sat in the living room with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. The mad woman had taking a liking to the young lycan and when she wasn't with Snape, Jade could often be found under Bella's dark wing.

"Are you coming with us to check on the cabinet wolfy?" Bella quipped as she glanced over at the dark haired girl. "I know the Dark Lord hasn't really sent you on any relevant missions yet. Why don't you come along with us?"

"Is Greyback going?" Jade asked coldly as she looked over at the wicked woman. The half lycan had adopted the cold persona very well and if you didn't know her, you'd assume she was the cruelest person you could ever meet. "If he's going I'm not, unless I get to tear him a new opening in his body." Bellatrix chuckled as she walked over and leaned over the back of the chair Jade was sitting in.

"He's not coming." The woman said quietly as she played lazily with Jade's dark hair. "Supposedly he's off scouting out the Weasley house that Potter is supposed to be staying at over the holidays." Jade tensed as she heard the Weasley name. She still held a grudge for the boy since Hermione had said she had feelings for him.

"Are you going to try and take him then?" She asked calmly as she looked into the fire and Bellatrix shrugged as she leaned down closer to the half lycan's face.

"We are just going to go scare them." The elder witch said with a wicked smile on her face. "Do you want to come along?"

"Possibly." Jade answered as she stood up and stretched her arms. "So, what's all this about a cabinet?" The woman smiled as Jade followed her down the stairs and into the main lobby to meet Lucius by the door while explaining the Vanishing Cabinet to the blue eyed lycan.

"We're going to use it to infiltrate Hogwarts once it's mended fully." She sneered as she looked at the worn, blonde man who cowered in her presence. "Draco's been doing a lovely job and getting it fixed up for us and it's about time to go see if it's working properly." With that, the deranged woman grabbed Jade and the elder Malfoy and apparated. They reappeared in Knockturn Alley a few blocks away from Borgin and Burkes. Jade scowled as they entered the store and the smell of death barraged her nose. The three made their way to the back room where the pointed, large cabinet sat. Jade sat down in a random chair and watched as Lucius whispered a spell and opened the cabinet to find a green apple sitting there. Bellatrix laughed manically as she watched Malfoy take a bite out of the apple and set it back in the cabinet. Another moment and he opened it again to find the apple was gone.

"Amazing." Jade said as she got up to inspect the cabinet. "What happens if it doesn't get mended properly?"

"We could all die a horrible death." Bella answered cheerily as she ran her hand down the smooth, dark wood of the object. "But Draco knows what to do if something goes wrong and he'd never summon us unless he knows it's safe."

"Let's hope so." The half lycan said sarcastically as she began looking at the random knick knacks in the store room. "When is Severus due back?" She asked as exited the store and walked around the alley for a while.

"Later tonight." Lucius answered as they walked into a pub and sat down at a table. "He has some things to take care of at the school before he reports in." Several people bowed their heads and greeted Bellatrix as glasses of fire whiskey were brought to the table.

"So Jade," Bella started as she took her drink in one swallow. "Are you ready for your first official mission as a Death Eater?"

"Of course." Jade answered as she sipped on the burning liquor. "What do you want me to do?"

"Something you will have a lot of fun doing."

x-x

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Harry after Slughorn's party watching the snow fall outside the window. She hadn't seen Jade in a month and it was starting to make her wonder what was going on. The half lycan had just disappeared the night she had ended things and Fleur thought maybe she went to spend time with her grandfather to the north. The brunette sighed again as her chest tightened and she inhaled sharply as Harry made his way down the stairs with a book in his hand.

"You all right Hermione?" He asked as he noticed her wince in pain. The pain had been happening more often and it seemed the longer she went without seeing the half lycan, the more the tightening would occur.

"Fine Harry," The brunette lied as she readjusted on the couch to accommodate her friend. They had gone to the party together since Ron was dating Lavender and Harry wanted to take Ginny, who was dating Dean at the moment. Honestly Hermione didn't want to be with anyone but Jade and it made her sad to think that they could be together right now.

"So…have you heard from Jade at all?" Hermione sighed and shook her head as they sat in front of the crackling fire. She had told Harry what had happened and he had agreed with Dumbledore that it was for Jade's safety they weren't together anymore, but felt sorry for his friend that she was going through. "Do you think she's all right?"

"I don't know Harry." The girl answered as she turned towards her friend and gave him a small smile. "I miss her terribly, but it was for the best. I just wish I knew where she was. This is the summer before our fifth year all over again."

"She's probably with her family Hermione." Harry said calmly as he opened his potion's book and began reading. "Fleur told me once that she was worried about what would happen if you ever broke up because a creature's mate is supposed to be like their other half." Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her thick waves. She'd seen the pain on Jade's face when she broke up with her. She felt the pain in her heart as she walked away and didn't look back. Everything was so tangible that night. The pain, her tears…everything and anything around her resonated despair.

"Don't tell me that Harry," Hermione whispered as she felt the sting of tears building in her eyes. "Please, don't make me worry about her any more than I already am." She sighed again before leaning back into the cushions. "Have you made any head way with Slughorn?" The boy shook his head and closed his book.

"It's like he knows what I'm trying to do when I ask him." The bespectacled boy said in a frustrated tone. "He's quite dodgy y'know? I'm not really sure how Dumbledore expects me to get this memory from him."

"You're clever Harry," His friend said with a warm smile as she leaned over and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "You'll figure something out I'm sure." The boy sighed and put his hand on hers that was on his forearm.

"Are you all packed to go to the Burrow tomorrow?" The prefect asked as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"I am, you sure you won't be coming?" Harry readjusted his glasses as he opened the potions book once more. "It will be odd not having you around over break."

"I want to make sure that I spend a lot of time with my family." Hermione sighed as she thought about her parents and how safe they were. "I'll try and make it out there at some point over the break though." Ron walked down at that moment and yawned as he joined his friends on the couch. Hermione didn't really have feelings for Ron, but she needed incentive for Jade to distance herself from her. Although she never thought this much distance would come from it and now she regretted it.

"You two still up?" The red head asked as he stretched his arms over the back of the couch. "Been studying up have you?"

"Just talking about Christmas." The raven haired boy said calmly as he flipped a page in his book. "Asking Hermione if she was coming out to the Burrow this year."

"Is she?" Ron asked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here you know." The red head blushed as she turned towards her and looked inquisitively. "And I don't know yet, but I will try."

"You're not spending your break with Jade are you?" Ron sneered as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I mean, I know you're good friends, but now that you're broken up I assume you wouldn't want to be around her much."

"No one knows where she is." Hermione said quietly as she lowered her gaze and folded her hands on her lap. "So even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to spend much time with her." There was a small silence in which Harry elbowed his friend in the ribs for mentioning the half lycan.

"I-I mean I'm sure she's fine." The red headed boy added loudly as he clapped his hands on his knees. "She's a bloody talented fighter and a lycan to boot. Don't worry 'Mione, She'll come round soon I'm sure." Hermione just nodded as she smiled at her friends.

x-x

It was Christmas Eve and Jade was sitting in the parlor of Malfoy Manor on a dreary winter day with Greyback eyeing her from across the room and Bellatrix sitting adjacent from her. She hated the older werewolf as he eyed her with beady black eyes and Jade flashed her blue eyes, stoking the fire that was growing between them. Greyback growled as he flexed his claws and Bellatrix shot him a glare.

"Let's not have another mishap like the other night." She hissed cheerily as she eyed the two wolves and Jade just smirked. The dark haired girl liked the fact that she could agitate the werewolf with just a look and remembered last night when Greyback had passed her and all she had to do was smirk to set the beast off. "I'd rather not have to clean you off the walls again Greyback." Jade couldn't help the low chuckled that left her throat as the man scoffed and stormed off.

"I do rather enjoy pissing him off." Jade said lightly as she sat up straighter and glanced over at Bellatrix. "Suppose it is rather immature of me, but I can't really help it. When I know I can get a reaction out of someone I enjoy acting on it." Suddenly Hermione's face flashed in her mind as the memory of their first kiss raced behind her eyes. She must've sighed heavier than she thought because Bellatrix groaned slightly before standing and making her way over to the couch Jade was lounging on.

"You miss that mudblood." The woman stated firmly as she sat down next to her. Jade looked away as she sighed again. She never thought Bellatrix Lestrange to be very considerate, but since the time she arrived at Manor, the woman had taking a liking to her and was showing a side that hardly any had ever seen.

"Don't call her that." The half lycan hissed quietly as she narrowed her eyes at the elder witch. Bellatrix giggled and Jade amazed at the fact that the woman, no matter how deranged the witch could be, sometimes she could sound so sweet.

"Please Jade," Bellatrix said as she flipped her wild hair over her shoulder. "Are you going to let her control you for the rest of your life? She left you for a red headed buffoon."

"Don't remind me." The blue eyed girl growled as she folded her arms over her chest. "Soon enough I'll get to take my anger out though, right?" Bellatrix smiled as she held her hand in her hand and leaned her elbow against the back of the couch. "Was Fenrir upset when you took him off the mission, Bella?" Jade was the only one that was allowed to call her Bella besides Narcissa and Snape which happened rarely.

"He was aggravated, needless to say." The witch said with a conniving smile. "Technically he is more qualified to go, but I thought you'd enjoy this opportunity to have a little fun with those Weasels." Jade smiled, she was looking forward for the opportunity to do some damage to Ron, but she worried that Hermione could be there. "Don't worry too much McHale, I'm not worried about how you'll perform." The half lycan nodded as she looked into dark eyes that were shockingly kind at the moment. "You should get some rest though, tomorrow will be a long night."

"Of course." Jade said as she rose and stretched her arms before bowing her head at the elder witch. "I'll see you tomorrow." Bellatrix nodded as Jade turned and walked up the stair case to the room she was given. The woman sat there for a moment watching the half lycan's figure meld with the darkness as her sister entered the room and sat in the arm chair that Bellatrix once occupied.

"You know Rodolphus is rather jealous." Narcissa said calmly as she watched her sister closely. "You're spending more time with that girl than you are with him." Lestrange scowled and scoffed as she turned to face the blonde woman.

"Let him be jealous." The older witch hissed at her sister who just rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't expect me to want to spend time with him when it was an arranged marriage Cissy. Besides, it's not like he ever gave me children." Narcissa sighed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Just be careful not to get too attached to the girl." Bella's younger sister said quietly. "Just in case." Bellatrix sighed and scowled at her sister before standing up to walking out of the room.

x-x

Harry was sulking from his friends at the Burrow as the sun began to set. He had gotten in a row with Remus after telling him about what he heard Snape and Malfoy talking in the hall. The potion's master had mentioned something about taking an unbreakable vow and Ron had told him that if he ever broke it he'd die. Lupin had told him he was blinded by hate, which was partially true, but he knew Malfoy and Snape were up to something and he was going to figure out what. Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen helping Molly clean up after dinner as the twins were outside setting off fireworks. It was Christmas and he was happy he could be with his extended family, but he couldn't get his mind off Malfoy.

"All right Harry?" Hermione asked gently as she sat next to him on the front stoop. She had stopped by in the afternoon after spending the morning with her family before coming to see her friends. "You look a little distant today. Is it because of what Remus said?"

"That and what Arthur mentioned about the Vanishing Cabinet." Harry answered with a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "How are you doing? How was Christmas with your family?" The brunette exhaled as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"It was all right." She whispered as she watched the wind sway the reeds in the distance around the house. "I'm doing as well as I can be. Not knowing where Jade is has started to eat away at my nerves though. I'm really worried about her, I thought she'd be back by now." Harry felt bad for his friend. Ever since the break-up Hermione had been very quiet and kept to herself quite a bit more than normal.

"I'm sure she's fine Hermione." His voice was soothing to her, but Hermione still felt heavy as she thought about the dark haired girl. "Off with her grandfather or something like that." Ron decided to come out at the moment with a handful of cookies as he sat with his friends. He and Harry started talking about quidditch as Hermione watched the marsh grasses sway lazily. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she saw a flash of dark hair in the distance. Harry must've noticed too as he stood up and pulled out his wand.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked quietly as she stood up and tried to focus in the distance. "Harry, Ron? Did you see something in the grass?" Harry nodded as Ron just looked at them quizzically.

"Come on." Harry whispered as he took the lead and wandered into the tall grass. They heard water splashing as the figure they were pursuing fled from them. Harry started running as he caught a glimpse of dark hair and immediately thought it was Bellatrix and his temper flared instantly. Ron and Hermione fell behind as he ran faster, before he knew it he was in a small clearing. Green eyes glanced back and forth anxiously as he kept hearing footsteps around him.

"Hello Harry." A smooth voice said to his right. He spun with his wand pointed at the figure and gasped slightly as he recognized Jade standing there calmly dressed in dark sweatshirt and jeans. "Long time, no see."

"Jade?" The boy's shock was evident on his face as his wand lowered slightly and he took a step towards the half lycan. "Where have you been? Hermione has been worried sick about you."

"I don't rightly care that she's been worried." Jade spat venomously as her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. "Look I'm just here to give you a message." She said sternly as she locked eyes with him and he staggered back slightly under the intensity of her gaze. "I'm done with the Order Harry, I joined thinking life would get better and it just got much worse. So I'm done being a part of it and with everyone in it as well."

"What does that mean you're done?" Harry had a horrible feeling as a smirk played on the girl's lips and she rolled up the sleeve of her sweat shirt to reveal the dark mark on her forearm. The boy gasped as he raised his wand at her again and narrowed his eyes. "Why Jade? Why would you join him? What about Hermione?!"

"I thought I made it clear I didn't care what she thought." The half lycan hissed as she took a step closer to him. "Besides I'm sure she's worried more about what Ron thinks now."

"What are you talking about?" The raven haired boy's instincts were fighting within him. He wanted to hex her, take her in and put her in prison. The other part wanted to try and reason with her since she had been so close to his friend. "Hermione doesn't feel anything for Ron."

"Is that what she told you?" Jade asked calmly as she rolled her other sleeve up as if she was preparing for something to happen. "Maybe she only told me that so it would hurt more. Isn't that considerate of her." Blue eyes flashed as she looked at the boy who was following her with his wand. "I'm not here to hurt you Harry, that's the Dark Lord's job, just to give you a little warning and sate my own thirst for vengeance."

"What's happened to you?" Harry asked desperately as he started to feel sympathy for the former Order member. "This isn't you! You're not like this Jade, you're kind and caring of everyone around you. What's happened?!" At that moment Hermione and Ron appeared and the brunette gasped loudly at seeing her ex standing there.

"Jade?" Hermione asked quietly as she took a step forward and then froze as the lycan growled menacingly at her. "Jade, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Ron went and stood next to the girl which sent Jade on edge as her muscles tensed and her eyes flashed bright blue with her anger rising.

"Talk to Fleur if you want to know what's happened to me, Harry." Jade then looked over at Hermione and scowled as she eyed the red head. "She can tell you what you want to know, but for now we have to leave."

"We?" Harry whispered as he heard a rustling behind Jade and the three teenagers gaped as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from the reeds. "Lestrange!" He growled as he shot a curse at her that Jade stepped in front of and deflected easily. Harry's green eyes were blazing as he glared at the two women. Bellatrix cackled evilly as she draped her arm around Jade's shoulders and smirked.

"Do you like my new pet, Potter?" She asked with a lilt of humor in her voice as her fingers traced Jade's jawline slowly. "Isn't she magnificent? Quite the specimen of power and pent up rage, and guess who made her that way?" Dark eyes scanned the trio until she found Hermione who had a look of fear and rage on her face. "I really must thank you girly, you breaking up with her was probably the best thing you could've ever done for us Death Eaters. She's been quite the asset."

"You're lying!" Hermione yelled as she pulled out her wand and sent a curse flying at the woman. This time Jade scooped up Bellatrix and jumped out of the way of the spell before it could reach the elder witch. The brunette's breath caught in her lungs as she watched the deranged woman's arms wrap around Jade's neck. "No…no this isn't right. Jade, why?" The half lycan just glared at her former friend.

"I lied Belle," Jade said firmly as she set the woman down. "I can't just be your friend and I won't stand by you as you fall in love with someone else, I can't." Hermione suddenly felt guilty as she watched Bellatrix disappear in a plume of smoke that flew into the air and towards the Burrow. The teenagers watched in horror as the smoke flew through the house and it caught fire, engulfing the entire home within seconds.

"Mum!" Ron yelled as she sprinted back towards the house in a huff. Harry just watched as the house burned in the distance and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the half lycan who stood there and glared. She played the cold act very well as she inhaled deeply and sighed before walked forward briskly until she was right in front of Hermione. Harry tried to get to his friend, but as brown eyes examined her environment she noticed that her friend wasn't moving and neither was anything else except Jade. She gasped as a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look into blue eyes.

"Why Jade?" The Gryffindor whispered again tears began to sting her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Without warning Jade leaned down and captured Hermione's lips roughly with her own. Hermione whimpered as she felt teeth graze her bottom lip and before she could react the half lycan had pulled away and glared at her again.

"Because if I can't have you Hermione," Jade whispered as she began to pant. She must've been slowing time and it was taking its toll on her energy as Harry began to move again slowly. "No one else can." Without another word, Jade stepped back and was engulfed in thick, black smoke as she flew away to follow Bellatrix. Harry almost crashed into Hermione as Jade disappeared and the brunette fell to her knees watching the half lycan fly away.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed as he knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Hermione just shook her head as the tears began to flow and she turned to attach herself to her friend. The boy just hugged his friend as they stood and began walking back to the Burrow where the others were trying to put the flames out. Green eyes looked sadly down at his good friend as he left her to assist the others and Hermione found herself kneeling on the ground once again watching her friends douse the flames. The world seemed to be moving slowly as she held her head in her hands and sobbed. Jade, her best friend, the person she loved the most was a Death Eater and she didn't understand why. A couple hours passed before the flames were extinguished and Mr. Weasley and the twins began repairing the damage to the house.

"Are you all right 'Ermione?" Fleur asked gently as she sat down on the ground next to the brunette. Her arm wrapped around the younger witch's shoulders in a comforting manner as Hermione stayed silent. "What 'appened?"

"Jade." Hermione's voice was a whisper that was barely audible as she buried her face in her hands. "She…she's a Death Eater." Fleur's blue eyes widened as her mouth fell open and a shiver ran through her body. "She said we should ask you to know what happened to her. So what happened to her?" Teary brown eyes glanced up at the Veela who looked away and frowned. "What did she say Fleur?" The blonde's brown creased as she sighed heavily and turned herself so she was facing Hermione properly.

"She told me once," Fleur started quietly as Mrs. Weasley passed with drenched family pictures to try and dry them out. "Zhat sometimes lycans…when zheir mates reject zhem, can go mad, or lose zhemselves. She once told me zhat a member of 'er grandfa'zer's pack killed 'imself when 'is mate left 'im." Hermione stared wide eyed at Fleur as she finished speaking and guilt began to build up in her chest. "I'm afraid zhat when you broke up wiz 'er, you literally broke 'er 'eart and zhat might be why she joined zhem."

"Fleur," The brunette whispered as she snapped her head up and looked into light blue eyes. "The break up…it, it wasn't because I wanted to. I-I just wanted to keep her safe. I thought it'd be better if we separated to make sure she wasn't a target and now she's a Death Eater." Harry and Ron came over and sat down next to the girl's with a huff as Remus and Tonks arrived as well with singed clothes.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Remus asked while he rubbed his forehead. "Jade is a Death Eater?"

"She was in the marsh tonight." Harry added solemnly as he looked down at his hands. "With Bellatrix, she protected that woman." His eyes narrowed as Lupin sighed and Hermione began to cry again.

"This is bad." The werewolf said as he shook his head and growled slightly. "Them having Jade is bad. There's so much she knows about the Order and that we've taught her. How could this happen?"

"It's my fault." The Gryffindor whispered as she wiped her eyes. "I broke her heart and now she's turned. This is my fault."

"Don't say zhat 'Ermione." Fleur whispered as she wrapped her arms around the younger witch. "It's not because of you. Somezhing else made Jade want to join zhem. Not you, zhere 'as to be somezhing else that we don't know about."

"You didn't see her Fleur." Harry said solemnly as he folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "There was something off about her. Her eyes were cold and her expression was always blank or full of rage. I really do think she's just hurt."

"Whatever the reason." Remus said finally as Hermione stood up with Fleur who was still soothing the young witch. "We have a lot more work on our hands now to keep people safe. You can't go easy on her if she shows up again just because she used to be our friend do you all understand?" Ron and Harry looked cautiously at Hermione who just stared blankly at the ground. "Do you understand?" The elder wizard asked again forecefully as the teens flinched and nodded their heads slowly. He nodded as he stormed off and back into the house to help them repair the damage to the Burrow.

"He's right Hermione." Ron added as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't let the fact that Jade used to be part of the Order lower our guards. She could kill all of us without really trying."

"I can't." Hermione whimpered as she leaned into Fleur for support. "I can't hurt her. She didn't hurt me, there has to be a way to get through to her. Something, maybe if I could talk to her."

"No!" Harry said angrily as he gently grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "The Jade we knew is gone Hermione I saw it in her eyes. She's not the same. The way she looked at Ron, she wanted to kill him and I'm rather surprised she didn't try. She's gone, ok? I know you cared about her, but she's not herself anymore."

"I love her Harry." The brunette whispered as the tears began to flow again. "I can't forget about her and I won't believe that I can't bring her back." She thought back on the kiss they shared before Jade had left and sighed heavily. It was rough and hungry, but it was still Jade and it still made the younger girl's knees go weak.

"She thinks you love Ron." Her friend whispered as he looked firmly into her brown eyes. "That's why she wants to hurt him. She thinks you two are together and I don't think you talking to her will be able to change her mind." Hermione sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry Hermione, but she's not the person you fell in love with."

x-x

Bellatrix was cackling all the way into the manor and spinning cheerily as they entered the parlor. Jade felt a burning on her forearm and her eyes widened when she saw Voldemort standing by the fire with his pet snake coiled around his feet. Bellatrix immediately fell to her knees and bowed her head as Jade followed suit.

"My Lord," She whispered as the pale skinned man walked over to the girls and smiled evilly. "What gives us the honor of your presence?"

"It's almost time." He hissed as Nagini slithered around the floor towards Jade. "The cabinet is almost completely mended and we have to choose who to send to the school. Snape wand Draco will obviously already be there, so who else should accompany you Bella? Do you think this young pup has proved herself?" Jade glanced up at the Dark Lord who smirked down at her smugly.

"I do," Bellatrix stood as Voldemort walked back towards the fire place and Jade never took her eyes off of him. "She proved herself this evening just how far she's willing to go for you, my Lord. You should've seen the looks on their faces when she told them she was a Death Eater!" Her voice was excited as if she had just received a high mark on a test and was bragging to her proud father. "They didn't see it coming."

"Calm down Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed as he turned his black eyes towards the half lycan her bowed her head in respect and a little fear since she couldn't see the light reflect from the Dark Lord's eyes, which to her, meant he wasn't alive. "Are you sure you're willing to attack against your former friends? How can I know I can trust you after you so willingly followed that mudblood around like a lost puppy?" Jade flinched slightly and she wanted to lash out at the pale skinned man, but she couldn't. Even the thought made her mark burn her skin.

"Give me another task my Lord," The half lycan said firmly as she met his gaze and steeled her expression back to cold and uncaring. "I swear to you, I will not fail you." Her chuckled softly as he walked over to her and Jade flinched when Nagini's yellow eyes were boring into hers. A cold hand grabbed her chin as she was forced to look into the Voldemort's lifeless eyes.

"Then another task you'll get." He smirked as he pulled away and Nagini hissed mockingly as she slithered back. "I have something special that you'll be rather good at. I need you to sniff out a few allies in the dark forest near Hogwarts. They'll be hard to find since they like to conceal themselves, but with your particular skills, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Who exactly am I looking for, sir?" Jade was wary to take on this task as she wasn't really sure who or what could be an ally to the Dark Lord or if they could even be trusted. A toothy grin spread against the pale face of Voldemort as he released her face.

"Giants." The lycan tensed and her eyes widened as a pang of fear shot through her body. It was one thing to go looking for more followers, but giants were a different story. They were ruthless and for a lack of better word, stupid and not ones to reason with anyone. "Will that be a problem?" She wanted to say yes, she wanted to turn him down and leave, but that wasn't an option anymore.

"Not at all, I'll leave tomorrow at dawn." He nodded before apparating away and Jade sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair. Bellatrix chuckled as she sat down animatedly in the large chair in front of the fire.

"Getting some more responsibility, Jadey?" The woman asked as she eyed the girl with a large smile on her face. "Are you nervous? Giants can be particularly hard to deal with. Do you want me to come with you?" Jade shook her head and glanced at the elder witch.

"No Bella," The lycan sighed again as she began to think of ways to approach the short tempered creatures. "I have to do this on my own so he'll trust me. I can handle this one, I just might be a little beat up when I get back." She smirked as she removed her cloak and threw it over her shoulder before heading towards the stairs to her room. "Give me month. If I'm not back by then, you can come looking for me, ok?" Lestrange nodded as Jade nodded and walked slowly up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Suffocation

Jaxyn sat in Grimmauld Place with Fleur and Tonks who were talking about what was going on with Dumbledore lately since he had been gone for so long. The young man had shown up a couple weeks after Christmas with permission from his father and was surprised to find out his sister had betrayed the Order and turned to the Death Eaters. He sighed heavily as he thought of the reasons why she would do such a drastic action. The French woman had informed him that Hermione and Jade had been involved and that the break up might've caused her personality to change, but that didn't seem like his sister.

"I just can't see her doing that." The blue eyed teen said as he ran a hand through his short dark hair. "She's always been strong, I can't imagine her being so distraught that she'd want to take revenge on someone. Jade has always been so noble and mature."

"She was 'eartbroken." Fleur added gently as she turned to face the younger McHale who had grown close to the blonde and Tonks. "She said that can lead lycans to do zhings against zhere nature, especially if it 'as to deal wizh zhere mates."

"There has to be something else." The boy said thoughtfully as she rubbed his chin that was starting to get some stubble. "There just has to be."

"Jaxyn," Remus called from the stairs as the lycan turned to look at the werewolf. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" The dark haired boy nodded as he stood up and headed up the stairs to Remus's office where he was leaning against the wall and looking out the window.

"What is it Lupin?" Jaxyn asked quietly as he stood in front of the desk with his hands in his pockets.

"We've caught word that Voldemort is sending someone into the mountain range around Hogwarts to try and recruit some giants." The werewolf said slowly as he turned to face the young lycan. "I want you to go and intercept them. Giants are very temper mental and don't usually listen or follow anyone's rules, but they are very powerful and have a high pain tolerance. If they succeed in recruiting them it will be a huge blow to our side. So stop whoever they sent and then leave, do you understand?"

"Who did they send?" The lycan boy asked calmly as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Is it Jade?"

"We don't know." Lupin ran his hand over his forehead and sighed heavily as he put his hand on the window. "It's hard to tell, they have so many trusted agents it's hard to pinpoint. I'm sure you'll be able to tell once you catch onto their scent." Jaxyn nodded as Remus turned and looked the boy in the eyes. "You have to leave soon, we want to snuff this out as soon as possible." Again the boy nodded as he turned to leave. "Jaxyn, if it is Jade, you can't hold back. Is that clear?" Jaxyn froze and nodded before exiting the office. It was a very high possibility that Jade was the one that the Dark Lord was sending on this mission because if it was a normal wizard, they would send many more. A lycan had at least a small chance to survive and altercation with a giant, let alone a group of them.

"This is gonna be rough." Jaxyn said to himself as he made his way to his room and shut the door.

x-x

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron who were shoveling food in the mouth as Ginny came and sat across from her. January wasn't being any kinder to them as the earlier months of their school year. A fellow Gryffindor had been hexed before the holiday and had a cursed item just like Hermione had a few months ago, but this curse was much stronger and it landed Katie Bell in the hospital wing over the holidays. The girl hadn't been released yet and it was starting to seem like she would never wake up. Once again, Harry was convinced Malfoy had hexed the girl and was once again obsessing over it.

"I know he did it." Harry seethed as he glared at the boy from across the hall. "I saw him in The Three Broomsticks and he slipped into the back room. I'm sure he did it."

"Harry you really need to stop obsessing about this, really." Hermione's voice was tired and irritated as she chastised her friend. "Even if he did, you don't have any solid proof and you're going to drive yourself mad mulling over it." The raven haired boy sighed heavily as he ran both his hands through his hair as Lavender Brown arrived and sat down next to Ron. Harry and Hermione didn't particularly enjoy Lavender's company, and Ginny down right despised the girl, but she had taken to Ron and who were they to stop their romance?

"Hey, Lav," The red headed boy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck into a crushing hug. "What're you up to?" Lavender then continued to chatter on about how she and Parvati Patil had gotten into a row with Pansy Parkinson while on their way to the hall. The girl went on and on about the subject which drove Hermione and Ginny mad.

"She's going to implode my ears." Ginny whispered to the brunette who just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Like a chattering hog monkey, she is."

"I don't know how Ron ever gets a word in." Hermione added quietly as she eyed the odd couple. "I feel like his brain turns to mush more than normal when she speaks." Finally when Lavender was done speaking, Harry and Ron began to talk about quidditch that Lavender seemed extremely interested in. "I'm going to head to the library." The brunette couldn't stand the swooning look on Lavender's face like she was under the effects of a love potion, the fact that she wasn't made Hermione dislike her even more. As she got up, Ginny moved over to sit closer to Harry and he waved a good bye to her. While she was making her way towards the library, she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting in an alcove looking utterly distraught and worn ragged. Hermione rolled her eyes as she passed the boy and against her better judgment, she stopped to talk to the Slytherin. "Are you ok Malfoy?"

"What do you care, mudblood?" He hissed as he kept looking out the window. Hermione groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I even asked." She sighed again as folded her arms over her chest. "Don't know why I even bothered to ask."

"W-wait!" Hermione paused as she went to continue on to the library. "I'm…I'm sorry, Granger. I…uhm…I didn't mean. Fuck it, I have to go." He scowled and pushed past the brunette as he headed back towards the Great Hall.

"Well that was weird." The girl sighed as she just shook her head and went to the library. Malfoy sighed heavily as he waited for Hermione to disappear and then dodged into an empty classroom to sulk. Everything was spinning out of control for the young Malfoy as he sat in the corner and began to shake. The mending was going well with the Vanishing Cabinet, but he wasn't sure if he could go through with letting Death Eaters into the school and killing Dumbledore.

"I don't think I can do this." He whispered to himself as he cradled his head in his hands. "I'm just not cut out to be a Death Eater." Draco sighed heavily as he tried to regain his composure and stood up, straightening his suit. "I have to do this." He wiped his nose and cleared his throat before exiting the classroom. As he closed the door to the room he ran into Jade. "McHale! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm going into the mountains soon to look for a clan of giants." The half lycan said calmly as she pulled him into a deserted corridor. "The Dark Lord wanted me to check on you since you almost got caught hexing that girl in Gryffindor. What's wrong with you?"

"I…I don't know if I can keep doing this." The platinum haired boy stuttered as he collapsed against the wall and slid down slowly as if he was wounded. "This is too much Jade, I-I can't keep going on like this! It's running my nerves to their end. I don't think…"

"You have to do this Draco." Jade hissed as she crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't do it He's going to kill you. Do you understand? You have to kill Dumbledore or you'll die." Gray eyes widened as he looked at the half lycan who looked back with clear conviction. Jade sighed and gently grabbed the boy by the face and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't want you to die Draco. I can get you out of this, but you have to follow through. Ok? Just don't fail." Blue eyes bored into gray as she tried to convey her message and its seriousness. "I will help you." Draco sighed heavily and nodded his head as he closed his eyes. The blue eyed girl sighed with him as she leaned forward and hugged the distraught Slytherin as he started to shake again. The platinum haired boy clung to Jade as she hugged him and let out his anxiety. Jade hadn't known the boy very long, but long enough to know he wasn't a murderer or Death Eater material. Draco was just a product of his surroundings, more specifically his father and given the right company he would've turned out a well-rounded boy. The dark haired girl pulled away and ruffled blonde hair before gently smacking the boy on the face.

"Snap out of it, I'll be back ok?" Draco nodded as the half lycan stood and straightened her clothes. "Don't muck anything up." A sardonic chuckled escaped the Malfoy's throat as he ran a hand through his hair and stood up. As if she was a phantom, Jade was gone when he opened his eyes. The half lycan left the boy in the corridor as she made her way in the shadows up a few flights of stairs to the seventh floor, following an all too familiar scent. The way she was moving, people would've thought she was part cat instead of part wolf. The feeling like her sternum was being pulled towards something was getting worse with the passing days and it was beginning drive her insane. She knew it was because she had been away from Hermione for so long, but it wasn't like she could just waltz up to the girl and have everything go back to the way that it was. Jade growled to herself as Hermione's scent got stronger and led her to a portrait of a fat woman.

"Damnit." She hissed as she ducked behind a stone column while a few students dressed in gold and red walked passed her towards a portrait of the hefty woman that swung open with a few words. "So I need a password." A few more students passed as Jade stayed hidden in an alcove at the bottom of the stair case.

"So did you see Hermione and Ron in the library?" A female student questioned her friend as they walked up the stairs and the half lycan's blood began to boil at the mention of the Weasley's name. "I mean, it's not uncommon to see Hermione, but Ron Weasley? In the library? Quite uncommon right?"

"Yeah." The boy answered as they reached the portrait. "Griffin." The portrait swung open as the couple walked in and Jade smirked to herself. She waited a few moments until the corridors were silent before stepping out of the shadows and waltzed over to the fat lady.

"Never seen you around before, deary." The woman said as she fanned herself. "And I've seen most of the Gryffindor students in this school. Are you from another house?"

"Y-Yes!" Jade exclaimed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was actually looking for someone. Hermione Granger. Do you know her?"

"Oh yes dear!" A smirk spread across Jade's lips as the fat woman continued. "She's a Prefect this year! She's probably in the library, but she'll be back soon I would assume. Do you know the password?"

"Griffin?" The half lycan said, a little unsure of herself in case the other students had said something under their breath. The Fat Lady smiled and nodded as she swung her portrait open.

"Her bedroom is up the stairs and the second door on the left." The woman said as Jade nodded and stepped through the portrait, sulking slowly to make sure she wouldn't be seen. After seeing that the common room was empty, she slowly made her way up the stairs and to the door the Fat Lady had directed her to. She went to open the door and was shocked once her hand touched the door knob.

"Clever girl." Blue eyes sparked as she pressed her palm against the door and a strong ward revealed itself with a few runes around it. Jade smirked as she rolled up her sleeves and began working on the ward. A few turns and an incantation later, the ward was gone and Jade hadn't even broken a sweat. "And here I thought you were the brightest witch of your age." The half lycan walked through the door and smiled as it shut again.

x-x

"Blimey Hermione." Ron sighed as they walked back towards the tower with a few books in their hands. "It's late, I didn't even notice we had been gone that long. Thanks for helping me with my potion's essay though, I really appreciate it." He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked up the stairs case and she shrugged him off.

"You're welcome." The brunette answered as they reached the seventh floor. "I don't mind helping Ron, but remember I'm not gonna do the work for you all the time. Ok?" Ron nodded his agreement as they entered the portrait hole and sighed seeing that Harry wasn't back from Dumbledore's office since he wasn't waiting for them like he said he would.

"What do you think he's doing up there?" The red head asked as he flopped down on the couch and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I mean, he's been going there more often lately and hasn't told us much of anything. You think he's getting special training?" Hermione sighed as she removed her cloak and hung in over the back of the couch.

"I don't know Ron, but I'm exhausted." Hermione sighed heavily as she lugged her bag over her shoulder and started up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow, are you going to wait up for Harry?" The boy nodded as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "All right, tell me all about it in the morning." Ron nodded again as Hermione disappeared up the stairs and headed to her private room. She pulled out her wand before whispering the incantation to undo her ward. There was no iridescent shimmer that normally came with the dispelling of the ward, but she paid no mind since her mind was exhausted as she watched into her pitch black room. As soon as she set her bag down she felt like something was wrong and she kept her wand tight in her hand before turning on the lights.

"Jade?!" The witch gasped as she saw the half lycan sitting on the window sill across the room nonchalantly as if she belonged there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Before she could say anything else, the blue eyed girl stood up as Hermione raised her wand and began to tremble. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to have to curse the person she cared about most, but she didn't have a choice as she felt fear creep up into her throat. Jade smirked as she rushed forward as Hermione's mouth opened to speak a binding curse and caught the witch by her wrists, pinning her up against the door. Soon the fear that was growing in the witch was full blown anxiety and panic as Jade's blue eyes bored into hers. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"You smell like him." Jade spat as she took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled loudly. "Are you scared, Belle?" The lycan's blue eyes flashed slightly as she held the brunette's hands over her head and leaned in closer so their noses were almost brushing against each other. Hermione whimpered as Jade's grip tightened and her wand dropped to the floor, her brown eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to retort, but the half lycan just chuckled. "Don't say you aren't, I can practically feel your body trembling. Or is that from something else? Maybe not fear, excitement perhaps?" Jade moved forward and pressed her body against the witch's which caused another loud gasp to escape Hermione's mouth. "Want? What is it that's making you shake?"

"Anger." Hermione answered firmly as she clenched her jaw and tried to struggle against her ex-friend's iron hold on her. "Hurt, confusion…take your pick really." She was trying to be strong, to not show the sadness she was feeling at being so close to the love of her life. All she wanted to was to hold the taller girl and feel the comfort and safety she used to feed off of when Jade was around. Now all she could feel was the cold, harsh vibe that was radiating from the lycan. Blue eyes used to be so kind and warm, now only emanated malice, but there was still something of the old Jade there. She hadn't tried to hurt Hermione yet or take her to the Dark Lord, so why was she just toying with her? "What about you, huh? Why aren't you trying to hurt me? Why aren't you taking me back to your headquarters to get answers from me? Why are you here?!" Jade just smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips against Hermione's neck with made the brunette shiver from the warmth of the touch. As much as she wanted to deny it, the younger girl was still very attracted to her ex and even though she tried, she couldn't ignore the feeling when Jade was around.

"Isn't not hurting you, hurting you more?" Jade's question made sense. By not physically hurting Hermione, it made her think more about why she wasn't. That maybe something could bring her back, but what? "You want me to hurt you, to curse you and torture you so you can hate me. Anything that could make my betrayal make sense to you, right?" Hot lips moved down to the shorter girl's collarbone and teeth grazed it gently before moving back up and biting her neck. Hermione couldn't stop the soft moan that sang from her throat as her eyes fluttered shut and the half lycan's body pressed firmly against hers. "You're confused aren't you? Why I'm not trying to do something horrible to you. Do you want to know a secret?" Jade whispered seductively into the brunette's ear as she nodded subconsciously. "I still can't stay away from you." Suddenly Jade's arms were around Hermione's waist as she picked the slim girl up and carried her over to the bed. The witch squealed slightly as she wrapped her arms around the blue eyed lycan's neck and felt the taller girl's breath on her face which sent a tremor through her body. Even though she wanted to fight it, she was enjoying this. Jade was so close, so warm and all Hermione could think about was kissing her. So she did. As soon as her back hit her bed, her lips found Jade's hungrily and sighed when the lycan's hands found her hips. Everything was gone, the war, Death Eaters, the Order. All there was for the witch was her and Jade. Their lips moved roughly against each other's as Hermione's hands tangled into black satin locks and she thought she heard a low groan in Jade's chest. The kisses were rough and wanting as the brunette parted her lips and felt her lover's tongue brush against her bottom lip. Hands began to grope as Jade untucked the witch's shirt and feather light finger tips brushed against bare skin.

In the back of her mind, the brunette knew this was the very last thing she should be doing with someone who technically was the enemy, but that thought got shoved away as soon as warm hands found her waist under the hem of her shirt. Soon her sweater was pulled off as she was tearing at Jade's cloak and it dropped from her shoulders before pooling at her feet. Their breathing was getting faster as Jade loosened the witch's tie and began unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Hermione sat up to get more of the half lycan's lips as she pulled the black button up shirt around the taller girl apart and buttons flew in every direction. A smug smirk spread across Jade's lips as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist again and pushed her farther back on the bed so she was hovering over top of her. The emotions flowing in the room were carnal and heavy as Hermione released all of her longing since Jade had left. All either girl could think about was the touch and feel of the other. They had never progressed this far with their relationship before, but not seeing one another for months made the pull to be close stronger than normal. Everything in her body was telling the brunette to be as close as humanly possible to the half lycan and she was more than happy to oblige as she pulled Jade closer by the collar of her shirt. A moan floated through the air as Jade moved her hips in between Hermione's legs and the brunette gently bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you're my Hermione?" Jade questioned huskily as she pulled away slightly so she could look into brown eyes that were shadowed with lust. The brunette was panting and gazing into glowing blue eyes before she crashed their lips together again and boldly slipped her tongue past the lycan's parted lips which awarded her a soft moan from the taller girl. Jade's hands spread the brunette's shirt apart and ran her hands eagerly over her lithe body before moving farther south to unbuckle Hermione's belt.

"Wait." The witch whimpered as her hand stopped the lycan's before she could get too far. "I-I can't…not like this." Jade just chuckled as she removed her hand and sat back on her knees in front of the brunette before she started waved her hand and the buttons that were scattered across the bed found their home again. She closed her eyes as she began to button up her shirt calmly while Hermione just glanced shyly at the older girl. The casualties of their lust were evident on the floor and bed as articles of clothing were flung in random directions.

"There's my Belle," Her voice was a whisper as Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair before making her way off the bed. Blue eyes raked over the brunette's body which caused the younger girl to blush furiously at her open blouse, revealing her lacy black bra. Another smug smirk on Jade's face as she leaned back over and brushed her lips up the Gryffindor's neck. A soft sigh rang in Jade's ears as she pulled away and looked deep into brown eyes that were inquisitive and confused. "I'll be seeing you." Jade said as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and floated over to the large window. She swung it open and gust of chilled, January air wafted in, causing Hermione to wrap her open shirt around her exposed skin. Before she could utter a word, Jade was jumping out the window and the brunette's chest tightened with panic as she rushed over to see the dark haired girl falling through the darkness. Her eyes couldn't make out if Jade had made it to the ground or if she survived the fall, but the clouds in the sky moved to let the moon shine on the grounds as if wanting Hermione to see that the girl was still alive. That's when she saw a dark figure moving towards the Dark Forest and she sighed in relief until the confusion took her over as her rational thinking returned. What had just happened? The whole encounter had been a blur of craving and emotion. She was just happy to see Jade, no matter how scared or angry she had been, it was gone the first time the lycan laid her hands on her.

"So much for talking." Hermione sighed as she ran both of her hands through her messy hair and groaned. She had wanted to talk to Jade and figure out why she had betrayed the Order to join the Death Eaters, but at the same time, she was scared of the answer. What if it really was her fault Jade changed sides? What if her heart was broken and she had turned to Voldemort for relief? A sickening thought ran through her mind as she remembered the way Bellatrix Lestrange touched Jade and talked about her. The way Jade protected her the way she should've been protecting Hermione, it made the brunette jealous to think that someone else was holding Jade, touching her and making her smile. "This is so fucked up."

x-x

Jaxyn had spent days skulking through forest with his nose in the air trying to catch the scent of the giants he was searching for, or of anyone else that wasn't supposed to be in the forest. He had been gone for almost a week now and had just reached the foot of the mountains. The weather was getting colder as he followed a beaten trail higher and higher into the highlands. Giants weren't hard to track, but usually when you found them, there were more than one and always in a bad mood. The young half lycan wasn't very excited to be doing this sort of mission, especially if there was a chance the Death Eater assigned to the same task was his sister. They'd fought before and Jade had easily over powered him even though he was still wet behind the ears.

"Why does this god damned forest have to be so fucking big?" He grumbled to himself as he noticed a few trees with their tops broken off to his left. His chest heaved as a hand ran through his growing black hair before following the broken trees. "This has to lead me somewhere. Who else can break the tops off of freakin' trees? Why am I talking to myself so much?" Jaxyn grumbled as he shook his head and followed the trees as they zig zagged farther up into the mountains. Suddenly there was a sound of branches snapping around him and the faint vibration on the ground. The lycan paused and ducked behind a tree as he came up on couple trees that were snapped in half. There were two dragon skulls on top and Jaxyn rubbed his forehead and growled as he started walking towards the entry to what he assumed was the giant's camp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Jade hissed as she stepped out from behind a tree. Jaxyn jumped slightly and a low growl vibrated in his chest. "A little jumpy there, kid." His sister teased as she smirked and folded her arms over her chest. The younger McHale scowled as he relaxed slightly and faced off with his sister.

"I could ask you the same question." Jaxyn scowled as they started to circle each other slowly. "What are you doing with **_them_**? How could you betray your friends like that?! Betray Hermione?!" Jade roared at him threateningly as her eyes glowed bright with her growing anger.

"Don't you dare speak to me about Hermione." His sister spat as she stopped and glared at the younger boy. "I don't owe any of you an explanation to my actions. Hermione broke up with me and I'm doing what my heart is telling me to do."

"Your heart is telling you to betray us?" Jaxyn's light blue eyes flashed as he felt his control slipping with his rage. "Your heart is telling you to hurt the people that care about you? That's idiotic bullshit!" Instantly Jade was on the boy, grabbing his collar and shoving him hard against a tree. She roared again in his face as he snarled back trying to assert his own dominance over his elder sister. "What's happened to you?! Did they hex you?"

"You want to know what's happened to me?" The taller girl growled as she pulled him away and threw him to the ground. "I've lost my mind." She hissed as she grabbed him again and sneered at her brother. There was a sinister smile on her face as Jaxyn saw a madness growing in her blue eyes. "When Hermione broke up with me, a part of me died." Jaxyn grabbed her arms and tried to break her grip, but someone about her was different. Her strength was far greater than it was before and he couldn't figure out what was causing this sudden change. She looked the same and her magic wasn't anything too impressive, but for some reason she had more of a drive to beat him. He growled threateningly as he began to change in her hands. "Now all I want to do is make everyone suffer." Soon a large black lycan was in front of her with glowing eyes. Jaxyn bared his teeth and swiped at his sister who dodged, jumped back and growled at him. She stood straight and shifted smoothly to the white lycan who snarled before bounding towards the black wolf. They collided solidly in the air in a flurry of claws and teeth as siblings tried to overpower the other. Even though Jaxyn was younger, he was larger in his lycan form than Jade, but she was more experienced and agile than he which showed when he tried to lay a hit on his sister. He roared in frustration after his claws met air again as Jade dodged out of the way and laughed at the young man.

"Sit still damnit!" He growled again as she kept moving around him, toying with him. She wasn't even trying to beat him anymore. Jade was just teasing him, trying to spur him on and make him lose control. "Why won't you fight me?!"

"Are you so eager to die?" Jade hissed as she paused and Jaxyn lunged forward with his claws stretched out in front of him. The white wolf sneered and caught his hands as they faced off with one another. "Don't you even want to see the final battle? I don't want to have to kill you Jaxyn, just go back and I'll forget you were even here." Was he hearing that correctly? She was giving him an out? But why?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jaxyn snarled as he tried to push her back to no avail. Jade's strength was tenfold as she flexed her muscles and pushed the mighty black lycan back to his surprise. He tried to stabilize his feet in the ground, but it was no use. The ground was giving way and couldn't support the force his sister was emitting. Jade had physical strength on him as her eyes glowed bright as if they were glowing with her power and she roared menacingly at him. "You think I'm so weak that I'll give in to you and run away? Is that the kind of man you think I am?!"

"Have it your way." The half lycan snarled as she threw him backwards and descended on him. Jaxyn didn't have time protect himself as she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up like he was a ragdoll. The black wolf choked as glowing blue eyes smiled at him and Jade's grasp on his neck tightened, causing him to tear at her arm with his claws. The slashes bled on her forearm as he tried to claw his way from her hand, but it was no use. It was as if she wasn't feeling any pain and the insane look in her eyes sent a chill down his spine as he began to lose more oxygen. His world began to grow dark as he got weaker and the last thing he saw was Jade's lips curling over her fangs into a disturbing smile before he blacked out. The white lycan chuckled to herself as she dropped the black wolf and he started to slowly change back to his human form. She looked down at the boy as she changed back and sighed heavily as she debated on what to do with him. Leave him here and risk him following her again when he woke up, or kill him? Were those really the only options? As much as Jade was enjoying this role she was playing, she couldn't kill her only brother, just like she couldn't truly leave or forget Hermione. As she wrapped her cloak around her body and mended her clothes, she walked over and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder before apparating with him to the steps of Grimmauld Place. A dense wave of nostalgia hit her being in front of the Order's home base. "I'm sorry Jaxyn, someday I can't hopefully expalin everything to you." Snow was falling slowly and gracefully around her as she looked on in the dark house and scowled before disapparating back to the forest.

x-x

"Still no word from Jade?" Narcissa asked as she sipped her tea in the sitting room with her sister who was pacing back in forth in front of the fire biting her nails anxiously. "Are you really that worried about her?"

"How would you feel if He had sent Draco on a mission like this on his own?" Bellatrix snapped as she paused to sit down in a large arm chair before she started twirling her unruly hair in her fingers. "She's out there dealing with a clan of giants by herself! It's been almost three weeks with no word, how can I not be worried? A lesser human would be undoubtedly dead."

"You don't think I'm worried about Draco?" The Malfoy matriarch spat as she glared at her sister with daggers shooting from her eyes. "He's supposed to be killing one of the greatest wizards of all time and you're worried about your little pet making it back alive from some giants." Bellatrix stood up abruptly and scowled at Narcissa as she sat there calmly and continued to drink her tea.

"As much as I love my nephew." The elder sister was on her last nerve and she tried to restrain her temper as she spoke. "He is a coward. He's not meant for this and you should've protected him better than letting your poor excuse for a husband make him so weak!" Narcissa stood up and slapped her sister across the face which in turn, caused Bellatrix to pull her knife and press it to the younger woman's cheek. The blonde woman froze and raised her hands in surrender as she glanced down at the blade and back into the dark eyes of Bellatrix.

"You wouldn't." Narcissa hissed as she felt the cold steel slide across her cheek slowly, but there wasn't enough pressure to cause any damage.

"You never know." The deranged witch sneered as she dropped the knife from the other woman's cheek and twirled it in her fingers. "I am insane." She smiled as she walked back over to the window across the room and sighed. The truth was, she was worried about Jade and a small part of her, the most human part, missed her. She had taken the half lycan under her wing and in turn, Jade protected her if she needed it. Bellatrix was never the one to let emotion get the best of her, let alone to care for someone other than herself and the Dark Lord, but she cared for Jade. It was becoming more obvious to the people around her as she would defend the girl when she was questioned and worrying about her more recently on whether she was still alive. What most people forget to acknowledge, was that Bellatrix Lestrange, no matter how deranged or blood thirsty, was still human and that part of her wanted someone to care for and to be cared for. Being in a loveless marriage drained her of any thoughts of being truly happy with someone and so she turned her obedience to Voldemort who willingly accepted it. Now here she was, a force to be reckoned with, practically falling to pieces of a young girl who had given her the time of day to ask how she was. It was strange how things worked out. "I just want to know she's not dead, lying in the forest somewhere. Is that too much to ask?" Narcissa was taken aback slightly as she looked at her sister's back and couldn't believe the soft tone of her voice she wasn't accustomed to hearing. She sighed heavily and walked over to the elder witch before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"She's a strong girl." Madame Malfoy said as Bellatrix sneered sarcastically and sighed. "I'm sure she'll be back soon, you'll see sister. Don't fret." Lestrange nodded as she folded her arms over her chest and watched the snow fall outside the manor. This was all so strange for her to care for someone and it almost hurt to think about it. She wasn't used to feeling…much of anything other than blood lust and wanting to please Voldemort, so this was slightly disturbing for the elder witch as she fought with her better judgment to care about the half lycan.

"How is the mending coming along?" Bellatrix suddenly, and desperately wanted to change the subject as she spun away from the window and walked back towards the fire slowly, putting the tip of her knife against the tip of her finger and twirling it lazily. "I do hope we don't get splinched when we use it."

"Draco has made excellent progress." Narcissa's voice was full of pride and sadness at the same time as she forced a small smile to her lips. "I'm sure it will be ready in no time at all. Suddenly a man came storming up the stairs and into the sitting room panting as he stopped at the top of the stairs. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix stared at the man as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" He huffed as she hunched over and supported himself on his knees. "I-I'm sorry to…barge in like this, but…I've just received word from Severus…"

"Oh spit it out you blithering buffon!" Bellatrix snapped as she clenched the knife in her hand in anticipation. The man took a deep breath and tried to steady himself as he locked eyes with Narcissa who had fragile look on her face.

"I'm sorry mum," The man started again as he took another deep breath. "But there has been an incident at the school, it has to do with your son. He's been badly injured." Narcissa froze and Bellatrix growled as she walked briskly over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"What sort of incident?"

x-x

"Harry what the hell were you thinking?!" Hermione squeaked as she paced back in forth in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Ron were sitting next to Harry on the couch who was dumbfounded, staring at the Advanced Potions book in his hand, the object that got him in the predicament he was in. "How could you use a spell when you didn't even know what the outcome would be? What if you would've killed Malfoy?!"

"I know!" Harry barked suddenly as he jumped up and threw the book on the ground in frustration. "I know Hermione, all right! If I could take it back…I…I would. I wouldn't have used that spell. I'd take it back!" The brunette sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead as Ginny leaned forward and picked up the ragged book from the ground. "I didn't know it would do that to him or else I never would've used it."

"We know mate." Ron said calmly as he stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and calm him down. Finally, Harry sat again and took his glasses off so he could rub his eyes. It had been a long few weeks for everyone lately. Besides the fact that they were all studying and doing homework, Harry was learning about Voldemort's past, to everyone's confusion. Hermione had been worrying herself over Jade and doing research on horcruxes, which proved to be more than difficult. Ron was just being overwhelmed with Lavender and the fact that he had been poisoned by some mead that Slughorn was going to give to Dumbledore. Their lives just kept getting harder and harder the older they got. "We know you didn't mean it, but you have to get rid of that book. It's playing tricks with you head. Half the time I see you you've got your nose stuck in it, and even if it has gotten us through potions with flying colors, it's not worth the risk of having it." Harry knew his friends were right, but for some reason he just couldn't part with the book as he looked over at Ginny who was still holding it firmly in her hands.

"Ron is right," The red headed girl said gently as she looked into Harry's green eyes and gave him a small smile. "You have to get rid of it, we can do it together." The boy seemed to melt as he nodded while Ginny grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the common room. Ron sighed as they exited and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Here I thought life was going to get easier as we got older and learned more, y'know?" He said quietly as Hermione fell into the arm chair and groaned in exhaustion. "When does it get better Hermione?"

"I don't have all the answers Ron." It was true. As smart as she was, she didn't have all the answers and certainly not the answer as the why things just continued to get difficult for the trio. "But I hope things start to clear up soon. I don't know how much more I can handle." Her mind flashed back to Jade and the hungry, lust filled encounter they had a few weeks ago. She shook her head rigorously, trying to remove the memory, but it was forever burned in her mind mainly because she had loved every minute of it up until Jade left. That familiar pull surprised her as her hand flew to her chest and she sighed. Ever since then, the constant pull had subsided, but she noticed it was getting worse the more time she went without seeing the half lycan.

"You all right, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he sat up and looked at his friend with concern dripping from his voice and eyes. "That chest pain back? Did you ever go to see Madame Pomfrey about it?"

"I'm fine." She lied as the pain began to ebb and her lungs drew a deep breath to banish the rest of the pull. "I don't need to see a nurse about it, it's not very often anymore so please, don't worry about it." Her friend nodded reluctantly as she ran a hand through her hair and made her way to her room. "I'll see you in the morning." Ron nodded and waved as she disappeared up the steps. Things needed to change, they needed to learn more about these horcruxes and Hermione needed to come up with a plan soon. More than likely they would be searching for these cursed items if it meant being able to kill Voldemort once and for all, but where to start and how to find them? "Why can't this be easier?"


	10. Chapter 10

Well chapter 10 is finally up! Yay! Things are going to be getting a little more in depth with the Jade and the Death Eaters, especially Snape since I always wondered how he coped with killing Dumbledore, so I'm going to tell it how I think it happened eventually. Hope you all enjoy the story, its getting harder to write cuz I already know how I want it to end, so filling in the spaces is getting a little difficult, but hopefully I do ok with it. :) Feel free to add any reviews, they're always welcome. OH and don't mind any typos...i'll try and fix them asap when I find them. Also, the dialogue between draco and Dumbledore and harry and snape at the end is a mix from the book and the movie and a little of my writing. Just letting you know it's not all mine.

* * *

Chapter 10: Cry Me a River

Jade was bruised and sore as she made her way out of the last giant camp she had crossed. The chief hadn't been very agreeable and wanted to stay out of the whole war in general, but after challenging his strongest warrior, the lycan had finally convinced him to fight with Voldemort. She groaned as she slipped on cold trail and caught herself on a nearby tree. The shock jolted her sore muscles and if she would've been in better condition, Jade would've apparated back to the manor straight away, but she needed to time recover. Fighting a giant wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world and even though she had accelerated healing as a lycan, it worked slower the worse off she was.

"I should've brought some potions with me." Jade whispered to herself as she sat down against the tree where there wasn't much snow so she could rest. Her left arm was losing feeling as it hung lifeless on her lap as she took a few deep breaths to try and regain her energy. "I should probably stop by Hogwarts and see Draco about some healing." She sighed as she stood up and started walking again towards the school as a light snow began to fall. The end of February and the weather was starting switch between snow and rain, the latter being the worst in the forest, making the ground slick. It had taken her days to make her way down from the mountains after her altercation with the giants. Now she was in Hogwarts territory and she was starting to lose strength and the worst part was if she didn't make it out, there was no way for someone to know where she was and no way to let anyone know if she was alive without getting caught. Her patronous would draw too much attention flying out of the forest in a glowing whisp. Jade started walking again as she pulled the hood of her cloak up and over her head as the wind picked up slightly. As she neared the edge of the forest, she hid behind a tree as a group of Slytherin students were heading back from Hagrid's hut as the sun began to set. As if by coincidence, Snape was escorting them back to the castle. Jade sighed as she began to follow the group through the trees until she ran out of forest. "Snape!" The head of Slytherin whipped his head around and caught a glimpse of the dark haired girl as she instructed one of his students to go on ahead.

"Where have you been?" The man hissed as he went over to where the half lycan was hiding. "You've been gone for a over a month and now you show up in this…horrid condition?"

"Did you not know I was out hunting giants?" Jade retorted as she narrowed her eyes after glancing around to make sure no one was around to hear her. "I've been in the fucking mountains trying to recruit two different clans of giants who, if you'd like to know, tried to kill me each time! That's why I'm in this 'horrid condition'." Snape sighed as he ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "So can you help me? I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Come." Snape shoved her towards the group of Slytherins as they walked towards the castle and she looked around the students to see that a certain platinum haired boy was missing. The wind picked up a bit just as they reached the castle doors and as the students went off to the hall for dinner, Snape deterred the girl down to the dungeons. "You're lucky that you didn't get caught coming here. So were you successful?" Jade rolled her eyes as they entered his classroom and went back into his office. She sat down heavily into a chair and sighed as the potion's master went through his cabinets and pulled out a couple small vials of potions.

"Yes I was successful." The half lycan groaned as she slipped her cloak off and winced as her shoulder knocked against the chair. "They will be ready to fight if it comes down to that once the battle begins. Had to beat up a few giants, but other than that, things went pretty smooth." Snape chuckled as he handed her a bottle of green potion.

"That should help with the pain." The elder wizard said as he began to examine the girl's shoulder. "I'm going to have to relocate your shoulder by hand, can you handle that?" Jade chuckled scathingly as she closed her eyes and cracked her neck.

"I just got beat up by two giants within a month." She answered half-heartedly as she looked into the man's dark eyes. "I think I can handle my shoulder being shoved back into its socket." Snape rolled his eyes as Jade gritted her teeth.

"One, two…" Snap! Severus shoved her shoulder back in with a pop and a snap as Jade growled savagely. Her eyes glowed bright blue as her heart rate increased and the Slytherin head backed up for his safety. "All right?"

"Peachy." Jade hissed as she babied her shoulder and clenched her jaw. "You're lucky my arm hasn't revived yet or I might punch you right now." The man laughed out loud as he walked over and handed her another potion. "Where's Draco by the way?"

"You didn't hear?" The professor's eyes narrowed as he exhaled loudly and began pacing as blue eyes followed him curiously. "He was attacked by Potter a few a week ago. He's been in the hospital wing ever since, it was a very advanced cutting curse." Jade's eyes grew wide as she gawked at the tall man.

"Harry did it?!" She practically yelled as she stood up and grabbed her shoulder. "Why? What the hell was he thinking?"

"He almost killed him." Snape said lazily as he sat down behind his desk. "Luckily someone heard the commotion and came to get me, but anyways, you should head back to the manor soon. I hear Bellatrix has been on a rage since last week. She's really taken a liking to you…which is saying a lot." Jade chuckled as she pulled her cloak back on and began stretching her arm.

"I don't know what to think of her to be honest." The half lycan sighed as she went to walk out the door of the potion's classroom. "I'm going to stop in and see the brat for a minute."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" She turned to look over her shoulder at the dark haired man as he eyed her carefully. "What if you get caught?"

"Then I'll fight like hell to get away." Jade smirked as she pulled her hood up and walked out the door.

x-x

Draco exhaled slowly as he laid in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling as he felt the pull of his healing wounds on his chest. He felt humiliated by the fact that Harry had bested him in a duel even if the curse was a bit harsh, he still technically lost and Snape had to come to his rescue. The boy gritted his teeth as he thought back about the altercation and winced as a pain shot through his torso. Suddenly, the doors opened and closed as his head whipped around to see who had entered at such an hour when everyone should be at dinner, but there was no one. His gray eyes looked around the room frantically in search of some being to take responsibility for the noise, but saw nothing.

"A bit jumpy still." Draco gasped and winced in pain as his body tensed and his wounds tugged. Jade smiled calmly at the blonde boy as she jumped from the window sill to his left and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and he laid back in the bed as he ran a pale hand through his platinum locks.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked sideways over at the half lycan as she crouched down next to his bed so they were at eye level. "You could get caught!" Then he noticed the bruises and cuts all over the lycan's face and he sat up slightly to get a better look at her. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

"It's like you all forgot I went to coerce giants to join the Dark Lord." Blue eyes rolled sarcastically as she brushed her bangs out of her face and a smirk spread across her lips. "I just came to check up on you, I told you I would, remember?" Jade gently smacked Draco on the cheek and he looked at her with shock in his eyes. "I told you not to muck anything up and here you are, wounded in the hospital."

"Don't remind me." The boy sneered as her rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. "Have you seen Granger lately?" Jade exhaled loudly as she lowered her head and shook it slowly.

"Not since the last time I was here." The older girl stood up and stretched her shoulder and winced at the pain and stiffness that was left over from being relocated. "Why did she say something to you?"

"Well she's been here a couple times," Draco said quietly as he rubbed his chin and watched the girl walk over the window. "She's been having, chest pains. From what I can tell they've been getting worse since last week. Do you know anything about that?" Jade face turned stoic in the window's reflection as she listened to Draco speak of Hermione's chest pains and how they got progressively worse by how much she was in the hospital wing in the past week.

"She's having separating issues." Jade answered coldly as she narrowed her eyes and rubbed her sternum. "I've been having them as well, but I guess I have a higher pain tolerance than she does."

"Separating issues?" The teen's voice was confused and intrigued as he urged forward. "What does that mean?" The half lycan turned back towards the Slythering and folded her arms over her chest.

"It means that we've bonded as mates." Her answer was blatant and slightly hurt as she took a deep breath before she continued. "She must've confessed her love for me at some point for them to be so strong."

"Bonded?" Jade sighed heavily and her expression became clouded. Draco was confused as he looked at the dark haired girl's face.

"It means she's my mate." Gray eyes widened as he watched Jade run her hand through her hair and she started to fidget anxiously. He had never seen the usually calm, collected lycan acting nervous. "It means we are now and forever, connected to one another and when we are apart for too long, it becomes physically painful for us."

"Why don't you go see her then?" Jade laughed sarcastically as she shook her head and the platinum haired Slytherin sighed. "What?"

"Do you forget what I did?" The half lycan asked as him as her temper began to flare. Her actions were creeping up on her as she thought about what she had done so far with the Death Eaters. "I betrayed them and then I helped Bellatrix destroy the Weasley home, I can't just waltz in and say; 'Hey we've bonded and if you don't spend some time with me your pain will get worse'."

"She misses you, y'know." Draco added quietly as Jade finished her rant and groaned loudly. "We've…sort of started talking, Granger and I. I've been trying to be less of a prat to her lately, but I could see it in her expression when she asked if I knew anything about you. Just go see her." The sun was well past the horizon now and Jade leaned up against the stone wall. "What's the worst that could happen?" Jade smirked as she shook her head and looked out the window to see a waxing moon ascending.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jade mocked and shrugged as she walked over to Draco before whacking him gently on the top of the head. "Don't die ok?" The boy nodded as she pulled her hood over her head again and floated out of the hospital wing without a sound.

x-x

Hermione was sitting alone in the common room reading a book when Ginny entered with a dreamy look on her face.

"So how'd it go?" The brunette asked as the youngest Weasley flopped down on the couch next to the older girl. All she did was smile before sighing and glancing over at Hermione. "Good I'm guessing from that goofy look on your face."

"It went well." Ginny said quietly as she began to blush. "I hid the book while Harry closed his eyes so he won't be able to find it. Where are him and Ron anyways?"

"Harry used the Felix Felicis and when to find Slughorn about getting that memory." Hermione answered quietly as she flipped a page in her book and Ginny nodded in understanding. "I don't know where Ron is, probably out with Lavender or something like that I would assume. So what happened with you and Harry? You don't have that loopy look from just hiding a book." The red head blushed even more as she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt nervously and Hermione giggled at the reaction.

"Well," Ginny started as she rubbed the back of her neck and grinned. "I kissed him and he kissed me back, what do you think Ron will think of that?"

"It's none of his business really." The older girl added kindly as she looked over at her friend and smiled. Hermione inhaled sharply as she grabbed her chest and slumped forward slightly as her breathing got shallow.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" The red head leaned over and began to rub Hermione's back as the older witch tried to get her breathing under control as the pain got sharper with every breath she took. "Have you taken the potion Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

"No," Hermione sat back and stretched her arms over her head to try and relieve the pain. "I have one up in my room that I should probably go take."

"Does she have any idea why this is happening?" Ginny asked as she sat back with brown eyes full of concern for her friend. "I mean, this just started out of nowhere and you don't act sick or anything. What could it be?"

"I don't know and neither does Pomfrey." The brunette answered as she stood up and sighed heavily as the pain began to subside to a level that was tolerant. "I hope it's just from stress, but you never know right? I'm going to go take that potion now." Hermione smiled at her friend as she made her way up the stairs and in the darkness and took another breath as her chest began to feel some relief. The witch rubbed her sternum absentmindedly as she waved her wand and an iridescent shimmer dissipated from her door before she entered.

"You're not doing a very good job at warding your room." Jade said nonchalantly as she bit into an apple while sitting on the brunette's bed. Hermione squealed as she flipped the lights on and groaned loudly as she saw the blue eyed lycan relaxing on her bed.

"What the fuck Jade?!" Hermione yelled as she set her wand down on the bedside table and ran her hands through her wavy hair. "Why are you here again?" The brunette paused slightly as she saw the bruises and scrapes on her former friend's face. "What happened to you?" Jade sighed as she sat up and set the apple down on the table before looking right into Hermione's brown eyes. There was an evident flinch from the witch as the half lycan swung her legs over the side of the bed and a smug chuckle floated from Jade's throat.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked as her blue eyes twinkled playfully as she looked at the brunette who was rigid, frozen to where she was in her room. Brown curls swished as Hermione shook her head, but swallowed hard which didn't go unnoticed by the lycan. "I hear you've been having some chest pains."

"How did you know?" The witch unconsciously moved closer to Jade, which was a mistake as the older girl reached out and grabbed Hermione by her hips. She squeaked as she was pulled down and ended up straddling Jade's lap. A deep blush crept into the brunette's cheeks as a smirk appeared on the half lycan's lips.

"I have great hearing." Jade's voice was low and alluring as Hermione felt soft lips trailing up her neck and her eyes fluttered shut as fire began to course through her veins. "So you love me then?" Hermione froze and her eyes snapped open as she pulled away from the older girl. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times in silence as she was trying to find a way to answer the lycan who had a bemused look on her face.

"Is this all we are now?" Hermione sighed as she sat back on Jade's lap and sighed heavily. "You drop by every now and then for a quick snog? Is that all I am to you?" The hardness in Jade's blue eyes faded slowly as she looked down, in possible shame, Hermione couldn't really tell. "I just want to know what's going on Jade. You're the enemy now…that's how I'm supposed to see you, but all I see is the older girl who used to keep me safe. Why are you here really?" The brunette leaned forward and snaked her arms around the dark haired girl's neck before resting her forehead against Jade's. This was the first moment in a long span of time that Hermione was able to have an intimate minute with the half lycan and she was enjoying not having cold blue eyes glaring at her or the smug look that was so often painted on Jade's features. She missed the way the older girl used to touch her so gently and make her feel so safe.

"I'm here to give you some relief." The lycan's tone was low and surprisingly gentle even though she didn't life her gaze to the brunette. "We are having separation pains and from what I can tell, yours are pretty bad." Her blue eyes flicked over to the vial of reddish pink potion sitting on her desk across the room. "The only way they could be bad enough for them to last this long is that you confessed your love for me. Is that true?" Hermione thought back to Christmas at the Burrow when she had told Harry that she did indeed love Jade. That must've been the moment when the pains had become harsher and occurred more often. Jade finally lifted her eyes to look into Hermione's brown orbs and the brunette gasped at the sadness and pain she saw in them. She cupped Jade's face as the lycan sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around the younger witch's waist. "Do you love me?" The thoughts running through the Gryffindor's mind were conflicting. A part of her was telling her this was a trap, that she was just playing at Hermione's weaknesses to get close to her so she could betray her trust later, but the other part was telling her that Jade needed her support. That the girl who had visited her dorm a month ago wasn't Jade, this girl, the one who was looking so gravely into brown eyes was the girl that Hermione knew and loved.

"It is." A whisper that spoke volumes reached the lycan's ears and she released a shaky sigh. "I'm sure it happened before Christmas, but I just wasn't sure enough to tell you when we were together. This whole time you've been gone I'm supposed to be here helping Harry prepare for what could be coming with the war and my mind keeps wandering to you." Hermione ran her hands through Jade's hair slowly to try and soothe the lycan as she continued to pour her heart out. "It's like gravity is forcing me to you no matter how hard I try to fight it. A piece of me knows this is wrong to be with you like this when you're a Death Eater, but the rest of me wants to be as close as possible to you and never let you go again."

"I'm sorry." The dark haired girl sighed as she hugged Hermione close and rested her forehead in the curve of her neck. "I wish I could tell you everything. I wish this didn't have to be how it is now, but I can't take it back, and I don't expect you to forgive me or believe me when this is over. Please, please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you like this. All I want is for you to be safe and to stay away from me." Hermione's eyes widened as Jade pushed her off of her lap and stood abruptly with confusion swimming in her blue eyes. "I'm bad for you Hermione. You shouldn't want to be with me, I'm exactly wrong for you. Everything that you are fighting for right now, I'm working very hard to tear it all apart. You have to forget about me." Jade's voice shook as she spoke the last statement and she turned away from the witch quickly as her eyes began to sting. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she took a step forward and tried to grab the lycan's hand. "No! You were right ok? All you are is a quick snog to give me a break from the pain, nothing more and that's all you'll ever be."

"I don't believe you." The brunette steeled her nerves as she squared her shoulders and tears began to flow from her brown eyes. The emotions she had seen in Jade's eyes, the shame…the sadness, they were real and now she was trying to push Hermione away for some reason. "Are you pushing me away because you think you're protecting me? Because you're not! I love you!" Jade flinched at the words and began breathing deeper trying to will her feelings away. "I. Love. You! As long as I've known you, you've always been brave and noble. You've always done what is right and in this situation I have to believe that there has to be something else that caused you to join Voldemort. You're not evil Jade McHale, you never were and you never will be! Look at me!" Hermione was at her wit's end as her tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wanted to make sure Jade knew she wasn't giving up on her just yet. She didn't care if she was a Death Eater, she didn't care what had happened between the break up and now. All she cared about was that Jade understood that she was in love with her. The half lycan turned slowly to look at Hermione and kept her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the young woman. "I love you." The witch whispered again as she took a step forward and gently caressed Jade's cheek.

"Stop." The blue eyed girl hissed as she averted her gaze to the ground and turned her face away from the brunette. "Stop saying that."

"No." Hermione wasn't going to back down as she grabbed Jade's face and forced her to look into brown eyes. "I love you! I love you, I love you, I lo-" Before she could finish, Jade's lips crashed into hers in a clumsy, silencing kiss. Strong arms were wrapping around Hermione's waist as brown eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as the kiss turned from clumsy to passionate as the shorter girl kissed back zealously. Hands tangled into black hair as Jade pulled the girl flush against her body and parted her lips as Hermione gently bit her lower lip. There was a sexual tension between them at one point that was almost tangible and now the emotions were out, making the air thick as the girl's parted to take in deep breaths of oxygen. The break was brief as Jade lifted Hermione and walked over to the bed before gently setting the brunette down on her back and melding their lips together once more. The brunette whimpered as her lover's tongue brushed along on bottom lip and she granted the older girl entrance as their tongues began to dance around the other. A soft sigh escaped from Jade's throat as Hermione tore the cloak from the lycan's shoulders and began unbuttoning the black dress shirt she was wearing. All the time that they had been apart was being made up in this moment, the passion and undeniable lust was building as Jade pulled back just enough to look into Hermione's eyes. The witch gasped as she saw blue eyes glowing dimly and felt soft fingers slowly pulling her t-shirt up. Jade's fingers left trails of fire as the brunette sat up and the shirt was lifted over her head before being tossed aside. A deep moan sang into the half lycan's ears as she gently nipped at the Gryffindor's collarbone and her hands rested firmly on her hips. Suddenly Jade stopped and her blue eyes took on a serious glare as she looked at Hermione.

"I love you too." She whispered finally after taking a very deep breath. Her eyes softened as she leaned down and placed feather light kisses along Hermione's jaw as she wiggled out of her shirt. A surge of reprieve washed over the brunette as she smiled and leaned up to gently capture the other girl's lips with her own. It seemed like the mood shifted at that moment. They both wanted one another physically, but now it was more than that. Now they needed each other as if to prove their love and everything seemed to slow down and become more sensory instead of blind and wanting. Every touch and kiss sent tiny shock waves through the brunette as Jade's lips brushed against her neck and hands began to run up and down her sides. "I've always loved you." Hermione smiled again as she wrapped her arms back around Jade's neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. This was the Jade the brunette knew and understood. This was the girl she had fallen so hard for and she was glad to see that the lycan hadn't really changed. Hands moved south over Hermione's toned stomach to the waist band of her skirt and traced around it to the zipper on the side. She didn't stop Jade this time as she squirmed out of the skirt and blue eyes took a moment to gaze along her curves. A burning was building in her cheeks as an ache began to grow in her core as Hermione moved her hands down to undo Jade's jeans and push them down slim legs. "Are you sure about this?" The lycan hissed as she pressed her body against Hermione's and sighed as she felt the heat resonating off the other's girl's skin.

"I'm sure." Hermione's voice was airy as she ran her hands along Jade's sides and leaned up to nip at her neck gently. Toned arms wrapped securely around the brunette's waist as Jade easily undid Hermione's bra and the girl laid back as she slipped the garment over her arms. Blue eyes raked over her form which caused the younger girl to blush furiously. She had never exposed herself to anyone before and the fact that it was someone she loved made it all the more nerve wracking. Her body relaxed as Jade's hands skimming over her torso as she leaned down and brushed her lips from the witch's neck down between the valley of her breasts. Hermione moaned softly as she arched her back to get more contact and Jade chuckled as she kissed down the other girl's stomach.

"We don't have to tonight." The older girl whispered against her skin which elicited another whimper from the brunette. "As much as I'd like to, I would assume this would be your first time, right?" Hermione nodded as she felt Jade's body move back up until they were face to face. The girl had never experienced want before as intense as it was tonight. She'd felt the feeling of wanting to kiss someone and hold them or be close, but this was an entirely different sensation. All Hermione wanted to do was feel her body against Jade's and the ache that had been steadily growing in her most intimate place had caused the girl to lose some of her rational thinking while the lycan was around. This break gave her a chance to clear the lust from her eyes and see gentle, blue eyes looking down lovingly at her as Hermione sighed and nuzzled her face into the dark haired girl's neck. Jade moved to the lay on her side next to the brunette who ignore how bare she was as blue eyes closed and soft lips found Hermione's in a loving kiss.

"Will you stay tonight?" The brunette whispered as they parted and she rubbed her nose against Jade's gently. She hadn't felt so calm in weeks as she laid in the lycan's arms. "I know you shouldn't…and I shouldn't want you to, but…well, I…" Jade softly kissed Hermione to silence her as the witch melted and felt strong arms pull her close.

"I'll stay." Jade's voice was back to its gentle demeanor as she began tracing the brunette's jaw with her fingertips. Hermione was basking in the comfort as she moved closer to the elder girl and finally realized that the pain in her chest was completely gone.

"So you love me?" Brown eyes looked up curiously to find Jade's blue eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips.

"I have for a while now and will, always." The lycan whispered as she pulled the younger girl closer so that Hermione's head rested gently against her chest. In the back of her mind Jade knew this wasn't going to last, her lapse in judgment had to be kept under wraps and after tonight, she had to pretend it never happened. As much as she wanted to stay with Hermione forever, she couldn't betray Dumbledore's wishes, she had to follow through with this no matter what. Especially if it meant keeping Hermione and everyone else safe. Jade sighed as she noticed Hermione breathing steadily with her eyes closed. She reached down and pulled a folded blanket up that was at the foot of the bed up and over their entwined bodies. "I'll love you forever, Belle, I hope when this is all over you can forgive me." Her whispers fell on sleeping ears as the lycan closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

x-x

The next morning was difficult for the half lycan as she woke up before the sun broke the horizon. It took all the willpower she had to wiggle out of the brunette's arms and redress herself before jumping out the window for a second time and sprinting towards the forest. Her heart began to ache the further she got from the school and as she made her way through the darkness the pull became tangible as if gravity was pulling her back towards Hermione.

**_This is too much._**She thought to herself as she got far enough away to apparate back to the manor. **_I have to protect her, but it's getting harder to stay away_****. **Soon she felt the familiar pull in her gut as she appeared in the courtyard of the manor and began making her way through the front door. As she walked through the front door, Wormtail cowered as she made her way up to the parlor.

"Welcome back Miss." The dumpy little man squeaked as he followed the lycan up the stairs. "How did the mission go?"

"It went smoothly." Jade answered coldly as she put her Death Eater façade back on. "Let the Dark Lord know that the giants are willing to help us when the time comes." Wormtail nodded as she squirmed away to inform Voldemort of her progress. As she reached the landing into the parlor, she saw Bellatrix sitting by the fire with Lucius and Narcissa. She cleared her throat loudly to capture their attention and as a result, Bellatrix shot up and stared at the girl as if she was a ghost.

"You're back?" The woman asked calmly as she looked the girl up and down before Jade advanced towards her.

"You sound surprised." A smirk played on the lycan's lips as she neared her Death Eater mentor and the elder witch's face stayed blank. "Did you expect me to die after all that you taught me?"

"No, of course not." Bellatrix shied away from Jade as she got closer and a look of confusion flashed across her face. She was feeling something she wasn't used to and it was disturbing to her. Jade's blue eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she watched the woman take a half step back as she took one forward.

"Bella?" Her voice was gently and inquisitive as she took another step forward. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" As if she was thrown forward, Bellatrix launched herself at Jade and wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl's neck. A quiet gasp escaped the lycan's lungs as the Death Eater crashed into her and her body tensed as she felt the arms around her neck tighten as if she was the only thing keep Bellatrix standing. Jade relaxed finally and gently wrapped her arms around the woman's slim waist and hugged her as Narcissa and Lucius stood there trying to avoid the awkward show of affection. Suddenly the woman pulled back and slapped Jade firmly across the face.

"Where have you been?" Blue eyes were wide with shock as she held her cheek and stared at Bellatrix. There was anger and hurt building in her dark eyes as she narrowed her gaze and clenched her jaw. "I thought you were dead!"

"Bella you know where I've been." Jade said gently as she tried to reason with the angry witch. "I told you if I was gone longer than a month to have someone come look for me, but I'm back now so you don't need to worry. Look," The half lycan turned in a circle so Bellatrix could see there were no serious injuries. "I'm fine." The elder woman sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her curls and groaned.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't let me go look for you." She said angrily as she folded her arms over her head and walked over to the window across the room. "He said that you needed to do this on your own and if you died then you weren't strong enough to stay with us."

"Well as you can see I'm back and alive." The blue eyed girl retorted as she walked towards the dark haired woman.

"Indeed you are." Jade's head snapped around as she watched Voldemort walk towards her and his giant snake following like a puppy. The lycan kneeled immediately, as well as everyone else in the room as the pale man stopped in front of Jade and smirked. "Wormtail tells me that your task was a success. I'm very happy to hear that." He laid a cold hand on Jade's head as she kept it lowered and Nagini began to coil around his feet. "Now that I know you can be trusted with more responsibility, you have permission to join Bellatrix and the others when they invade Hogwarts next month."

"Thank you my Lord." The girl answered as she bowed her head lower and the man chuckled as he tilted her head up so blue eyes were looking into dark, empty eyes. "I will not fail you."

"I know you won't." He hissed with a smile on his face as he stood up straight and began walking back towards his quarters. "Go rest up child, you'll have much to do before you infiltrate that school." Jade bowed her head as she watched him leave and then stood up again. Bellatrix was at her side immediately and the lycan glanced over at her to see the same look of confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Jade's eyebrows raised as she turned to and looked at the elder witch her avoided her gaze by walking back towards the window.

"I'm just pleased you're not dead." Bellatrix answered as she stared out the window as the sun began to melt the light dusting of snow on the ground and trees. That was an understatement of course, the woman was elated to know that Jade wasn't dead or even horribly injured, but she didn't know how to convey feelings of happiness. So she kept it hidden and tried to avoid those blue eyes at all costs in fear that she would actually smile out of joy which she never did for anyone. "Go, get some sleep and some food, I'm sure you need it." She didn't notice as Jade crept up behind her silently and before she knew it, strong arms were wrapped around Bellatrix's shoulders. The witch tensed under the touch, but didn't pull away.

"You can talk to me you know." The lycan's voice was gentle and quiet as she whispered in the woman's ear. "I know you're tough Bella, I know you don't like people to see your weaknesses, but you're still human, no matter what anyone says." Bellatrix gasped when she felt soft lips on her cheek before Jade stepped away and moved towards the stairs leading up to the third floor of bedrooms. The elder woman was actually blushing and she cursed herself for being surprised by such a small gesture of caring that no one had really shown her in years. Her walls were starting to crack after so many painful years of building them up, she was actually starting to feel something other than hatred and rage and it was a foreign emotion to feel true happiness after almost twenty years of being filled with contempt.

"What is this girl doing to me?"

x-x

It was the end of April and Hermione was feeling rather exhausted lately by all the events that had taken place after her night spent with Jade. Malfoy was still in the hospital, his wounds kept opening and Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure out why they weren't healing properly and chalked it up to the intensity of the curse that was used on him. As a result, he ended up in the hospital again so he could be kept under watch until the wounds closed fully. Harry was still feeling guilty even though Malfoy was still alive and kicking, while Hermione was actually getting to know the Slytherin as she made daily trips for potions from the mediwitch for her chest pain that came back full force all of three days after Jade had left. Now the brunette was sitting in the library doing research on horcruxes. Harry thought there were seven according to the memory that he had collected from Slughorn and they could be anything.

"You should get some sleep 'Mione." Ginny said gently as she closed her spell book for charms class and stretched her arms. "I know you haven't been sleeping very well lately, it's written all over your face when you wake up. What's been going on in that busy mind of yours lately? Is it Jade?"

"It's always Jade." Hermione exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "But it's also these horcruxes. They could be literally anything and we have no idea where to start with any of this. Harry is off with Dumbledore right now on some secret mission and he's the only one that has the slightest inkling of where to look."

"It's scary to think that You-Know-Who tore his soul seven times." The red head added as she began putting her books away in her bag. "That diary in my first year, that was one wasn't it? It had to have been to project Tom Riddle when he was a teenager. So at least two have been destroyed." It was true. Tom Riddle's diary had indeed been a horcrux without anyone really knowing until Dumbledore confirmed it. Then there was a ring that belonged to Tom's mother that Harry said Dumbledore destroyed himself and in turn, was cursed. Two out of seven, and the other five were unknown as to location and what sort of object.

"Ugh, I'm getting a migraine." Hermione groaned as she began to massage her temples.

"Let's get to bed then, ok?" Ginny lugged her bag onto her shoulder and Hermione followed her out of the library and up several flights of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. A dull pain was pulsating in the brunette's chest, but she ignore it since it wasn't as sharp or severe as it had been, thanks to the pain killer potions. She frowned as she recalled the morning after her night with Jade and the pain had intensified greatly after waking up alone, without even a good bye from the lycan. Ever since then, the pain, when it was present, was almost unbearable and most of the time she was medicated to keep it at bay. The corridors were empty since it was almost curfew as the girl's reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was nodding off in her frame. She huffed when Ginny spoke the password and swung open as the girls entered and Hermione flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"I hope Harry is having better luck with Dumbledore than I am reading these books." She said as she let her body lean back into the plush cushions. Ron came down the stairs then and looked around the room anxiously.

"Harry's not back then?"

"Do I sound like Harry?" Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she addressed the young man who just rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not in the best of moods at the moment."

"Couldn't tell." Ron retorted as she sat in the arm chair and ran a pale hand through his disheveled hair. "Where do you think him and Dumbledore went off to?"

"I'm not sure." The brunette answered as she opened her eyes and stared at the paintings on the ceiling. "Where ever they are, I hope they're all right."

"Of course they're all right." Ginny chimed in as she loosened her tie and kicked off her shoes. "Dumbledore is one of the most talented wizards in the world and Harry is…well he's Harry. I'm sure they're both fine, finding horcruxes here and there."

x-x

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was back in the Astronomy Tower with a very weak Dumbledore next to him. He eased the elder man down on the ground and began examining him to see if there were any physical injuries.

"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey sir." The boy said frantically as he watched the headmaster's energy begin to wane. "You need to get to the Hospital Wing."

"No," The man's voice was raspy and weak as he shook his head and Harry stared down at him in confusion. "Severus, go get Severus. He can help me. Harry, speak to no one do you understand? Only Severus." Harry nodded as he stood and then froze as he heard the door open and close. "Down below Harry, hide and don't utter a word." The boy faltered as he looked back at his mentor. "Do as I say Harry." Dumbledore, as if finding some hidden energy in his weary body, stood up and gave the raven haired boy a pointed glare as if telling him not to question his orders. So Harry did as he was told and hid under the platform as Draco Malfoy appeared with his wand pointed at the Headmaster. "Good evening Draco, what brings you out on such a fine evening?"

"Quiet!" Draco hissed through gritted teeth as he advanced on the elder man. "Who else is here? I heard you talking!"

"I often talk aloud to myself as of late," The Headmaster was calm and collected as Draco's wand followed his every movement. "I find it extraordinarily useful. Not been whispering to yourself have you? You're not an assassin Draco."

"How do you know what I am?" The boy's voice was cracking as he spoke to the elder wizard. "I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Hermione Granger and Katie Bell in hopes they would deliver cursed items to me?" Gray eyes widened slightly as she kept his wand steady as Dumbledore took a step towards the anxious boy. "Or lace a bottle of mead with poison? These attempts seem feeble Draco, as if your heart wasn't really in them, tell me, was it Voldemort or another Death Eater who gave you the orders to kill me?"

"He trusts me!" Draco yelled as she thrust out his arm and rolled up his sleeve. "I was chosen." There was the Dark Mark, heavy in contrast with the young Malfoy's pale skin and the headmaster's blue eyes barely acknowledged the mark.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your positions." Said Dumbledore as he eyed the trembling boy closely. "I shall make it easy for you." Harry watched from below as the Headmaster raised his wand slowly and Draco disarmed him in an instant. Thoughts were running a million miles an hour in the boy's mind as he tried to think of a way to help his mentor, but for some reason he couldn't move or say anything. He watched as Draco began to fidget and looked up at the sky and then back at the door behind him.

"You're not alone." The Headmaster mused as he heard footsteps approaching. "There are others with you, but how did you do it?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Draco sneered as he began to lay out the details of his plan. "I've been mending it."

"Ingenious." Harry was slightly disturbed by how much the elder man seemed to be intrigued by this and slowly raised his wand in case Draco tried to harm the man. "Let me guess, it has a sister?"

"In Borgin and Burkes," Gray eyes were shifting back and forth nervously as he told the man of the Vanishing Cabinets and how they formed a passage way once it was fully mended.

"Draco, let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" Malfoy cried as fear began to leak into his face. "Don't you see? I have to do this, I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me." Suddenly the door flew open and Bellatrix Lestrange entered with Greyback and Jade. Harry froze as his green eyes grew large and he clenched his fists at the sight of the deranged woman and former friend. They talked for a moment with Dumbledore, but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying as his rage began to build. As he hear's Bellatrix urge Draco to kill the man, Harry slowly raises his wand and aims it at Draco, but out of the corner of his eye he spots Snape suddenly behind him with his wand drawn. Slowly, the man lowers his wand and puts a finger to his lips. Reluctantly Harry complies and lowers his wand as Severus makes his way towards the Death Eaters.

"Go on, Draco!" Bellatrix yells as her patience begins to wear thin. "Now!" Jade took a deep breath in as she watched the boy and then paused as she caught a whiff of a familiar, yet faded scent. She lifted her nose in the air and sniffed around until her blue eyes looked below and spotted a glint of green eyes in the darkness. Harry froze again as blue eyes watched him closely and narrowed slightly as Jade tried to focus her vision on the green spot. A shocked expression flashed on her face as her eyes widened and she exhaled slowly before turning away and regaining her composure. Harry was confused, why hadn't she told the others he was down there? He knew she had seen him, knew that she recognized his scent, but she stayed silent.

"No." Snape's drawl broke the tension as he stepped through the Death Eaters and moved Bellatrix away from Draco.

"Severus." Dumbledore says weakly as a small smile graces his lips at the sight of the trusted man. "Please." Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the professor and the Headmaster, trying to make sense of the scene before him as Snape raised his wand slowly.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry watched in horror as a bright green light erupted from Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. The man hung for a moment in that spot until he was swallowed by darkness as he fell from the tower.

x-x

Jade thought she heard a cry as Bellatrix thrust her wand into the night sky and a great blast reverberated through the air and shook the castle. The dark clouds began to contort and mutated into a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth while an ominous green light filled the sky. The lycan knew Harry was just underneath them the whole time. She had barely heard his cry as he watched the Headmaster fall and she felt for him. She knew Dumbledore's death was inevitable, it was part of his so called 'master plan' and she and Snape had to follow through with it. Bellatrix was dancing around, almost giddy as she watched the mark manifest in the sky.

"You can't stay here now." The lycan hissed as she grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him out of the tower. He was in shock, even though he hadn't actually killed the wizard, Dumbledore's death still shook the young Malfoy. As they made their way down from the tower, random aurors tried to stop them and Snape, along with Bellatrix, dispatched of them easily. The air was thick as Jade tried to breath as normal as possible as they reached the Great Hall and the crazed witch went on a destruction spree. Breaking goblets and conjuring a thunderstorm in the ceiling before blowing out all the windows. Jade and Draco stood there watching, blue eyes glanced over at her friend and saw the fear on his face before she grabbed him again.

"Don't want any of the fun?" Bellatrix asked cheerily as she jumped down from one of the tables and approached the half lycan. "Don't you want to take some revenge here?" Jade looked at Snape before pushing Draco towards him and the man quickly ushered the boy out.

"I only want revenge on those who have wronged me." Jade answered politically as she gently grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "Come, we can't linger here long." The witch rolled her eyes, but followed as Jade led her out of the castle and they made their way towards the forest where it was safe to apparate away. As they neared Hagrid's hut, her ears hear Harry yelling from a distance.

"Snape!" He cried as he approached, sprinting through the trees as Bellatrix blew up the half giant's small home. Jade cringed from the heat and had the strongest urge to put the fire out, but knew that would be an issue with the witch. "He trusted you!" Jade and Snape turned at the same time as Harry reached them while Ron and Hermione were following a ways behind.

"Go on!" Snape yells to the others as he stands firm. Bellatrix grabs the platinum haired boy and pulls him forth towards the forest. Jade stays rooted to the spot as her Death Eater attitude comes out and her expression turns cold. She watches as Harry runs closer and extends his wand towards them, Snape specifically.

"Crucio!" Harry cries as a jet or red light flies towards the tall man who deflects it easily. "Incarcerous!" Again, Snape parries the curse as the frustration drips from Harry's voice. Hermione and Ron reach him finally and raise their wands at the two Death Eaters. The brunette's expression is pained as she looks at Jade pleadingly, as if begging her to deny what happened earlier. Jade's expression stayed stoic as she glared at the trio. "Impedimenta!" This time the curse was aimed at the lycan who deflected it back at Harry who hit the ground hard. The boy rose to his feet again with rage filling his very being. "Fight back! You cowards, fight back!" With lightning speed, Jade was in front of the raven haired boy and knocked him to the ground with a swift movement of her arm. Ron and Hermione stagger back, not even seeing Jade move in front of them. The red head opened his mouth to speak a spell before Jade's hand covered his lips.

"Silencio." Jade's voice was cool and calm as Ron's voice was whisked away mid speech and she pushed his head back, causing him to fall backwards and off his feet. It felt good to finally release some of her anger on the red headed boy as she glared down at him. Harry was on his feet again as he began sending curse after curse at the lycan who dodged easily and again, was in front of him as her fist found his face. Hermione was frozen to her spot as she watched her friends try feebly to duel with the half lycan, who easily out-weighed the boys when it came to fighting.

"Jade please." She whispered as she dropped her wand and gently grabbed the taller girl's arm as she was about to knock Ron off his feet again. Blue eyes glowed ominously as they found brown orbs that were filled with agony, making the lycan falter slightly as a curse hit her in the chest. "Jade!" The girl rolled on the ground before recovering to her feet quickly and sent Ron flying a good ways away with a well-aimed punch to the chest. He landed on his back hard and gasped for the air that had just been forced from his lungs.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled and Jade caught the spell in her palm and sent it flying back at him. The pale blue light hit the boy and sent him reeling backwards.

"No!" Snape yelled as he grabbed Jade by the shoulder and pushed her away. "He belongs only to the Dark Lord." Hermione watched as she kneeled down next to her fallen friend while Jade reluctantly turned from the three and began to walk away with the professor.

"Jade wait!" Hermione was desperate. There had to be a mistake, her Jade, she couldn't be taking a part in this tragedy. She stood and took a few steps towards the girl and was then knocked back slightly by an invisible force that kept her rooted to the ground. Her brown eyes looked down at her frozen feet and then up to see Jade's arm extended towards her. "Please, don't do this."

"It's already done Hermione." Jade said coldly as she lowered her hand and walked away from the brunette. Tears were starting to pool in Hermione's eyes as her feet were freed and she collapsed on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry struggle to his feet and raise his wand once more at Snape.

"Sectumsempra!" The tall man wheeled around and parried the curse before sending one of his own at the boy. He walked calmly over as Harry laid on his back with the world spinning around him.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape drawled as he leaned over to look into Harry's eyes. "You may have your mother's eyes, but you're as stupid as your blasted father." Realization filled Harry's eyes as they widened and his mouth dropped open. "Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince." With that said, Severus kicked Harry's wand away from his hand and followed Jade to the forest before the soft crack resonated through the air, signaling they had apparated away. Hermione watched as Ron crawled over to his friends and Harry took deep breaths to try and regain his composure. The brunette let the tears fall as she watched the empty space where Jade had been and the harsh demeanor she had played so well. This was the beginning of the end and it wasn't starting off too well in their favor.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for such a long wait for an update guys, I went on vacation to Vegas and the whole week I didn't really have time to post, but I did do some writing! Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Road to Ruin

It was a dreary day when Dumbledore's funeral was held as if the world around them mourned for the death of the great wizard. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stood at the front as the Minister of Magic gave a long eulogy for the former Headmaster and the whole school showed up, as well as some others that the trio didn't recognize. The boy's expression was a mix of agony and rage as he looked down at the memorial where the man was buried. Hermione couldn't stop the flow of tears as she listened to the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, speak as Fudge had resigned to everyone's relief.

"It was a good speech." Ron said quietly as they stood there after the funeral as the other mourners trickled away slowly, leaving flowers and notes on the former headmaster's tomb. Ginny joined them soon after as the rest of the Weasley family stood a ways away to give the teens their space. "Although, I wouldn't exactly describe Dumbledore as an overly cautious man." Harry stayed stoic as he stepped forward and knelt down by the large stone that covered the elder wizard's tomb.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered as Hermione went and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You were supposed to help me through all this, help me find the rest of the horcruxes. How am I supposed to find them without you?" The boy's hands clenched tight into fists as he laid his single rose on the tomb and turned away. The brunette conjured a lovely bouquet of lilies before following her friend as he walked back towards the castle.

"Harry, where are you going?" She called as he entered the tower entrance and began jogging up the stairs. Ron was on her heels as they followed the distraught boy and were gasping for air as they reached the top and saw Harry leaning against the railing. "Harry?"

"All right, mate?" Asked Ron as he approached the green eyed boy. He was twirling something in between his fingers and Hermione went and stood next to him. "What's that?"

"This is what we found in the cave." Harry's answer was short and laced with anger as he tossed the locket to Hermione who examined it closely. "It's fake…open it." Hermione obeyed and pried the locket open to find a small piece of parchment folded up with a message written on it.

"To the Dark Lord," She began as she skimmed the letter with her eyes. "I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret." She glanced up at Harry who nodded for her to continue. "I have stolen the real horcrux and plan to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B. Who's R.A.B.?"

"No idea." The bespectacled boy fixed his glasses as Hermione handed Ron the note and gave the locket back to Harry. Ron took it and went and sat behind them on the landing next to his sister who was looking sadly at Harry. "But whoever they are, they have the real horcrux, which means it was all a waste. All of it." Hermione looked sideways at her friend and then glanced over her shoulder at the red heads.

"Ron's ok with it you know." The brunette smirked as she watched Harry's face turn red and he cleared his throat. "You and Ginny, but if I were you, when he's around I'd keep the snogging to a minimum." Hermione smiled at him and he returned it with a sad smile of her own, but Harry merely glanced back at the red head before staring back out over the grounds.

"I'm not coming back Hermione." He said firmly as he stuffed the locket back in his jacket pocket.

"We reckoned," Hermione whispered as she followed green eyes to look out at the setting sun. "Ron and I, we figured you'd want to go off and search for them even if you had found the real one."

"I have to finish what Dumbledore started." Said Harry quietly as she looked over at the brunette. "And I don't know where that will take me, but I promise to write you and Ron when I can, to let you know where I am."

"You know I've always admired your courage, Harry." The witch said as a smirk spread across her lips as she shook her head and he waves swished around her. "But sometimes you can be really thick." Green eyes widened as he looked at Hermione over the rim of his glasses before pushing them back up on the bridge of his nose. "You don't really think you can find all those horcruxes by yourself do you?" The brunette whispered as she shouldered her friend in a loving manner. "You need us."

"You're right, I do." He exhaled loudly as he ran a hand through his hand through his hair and ruffled his hair. "But do me a favor and keep the snogging to a minimum." Hermione exclaimed loudly and a look of disgust graced her face as she shoved Harry hard. The teen started laughing as Hermione shook her head.

"You're barking!" She practically yelled as a small smile began to grow on her face. "Besides that is NEVER going to happen."

"He thinks it is." Harry said as he nodded towards Ron. "Now that Jade is completely out of the picture…"

"She's not." The teen boy stopped and looked surprised at the brunette as she began wringing her hands. "She's not Harry. I love her and even now, her being gone is practically crippling me. If I didn't have these potions I'd be dying of this chest pain. I can't give up on her."

"Hermione, you saw her!" The boy turned and he yelled slightly as his temper rose. "She attacked us! Jade is too far gone to think she'll have a change of heart any time soon. You need to accept that!"

"No!" Hermione snapped as her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. "You don't know what I've seen Harry! She's confused, troubled…I don't know, but I know I can bring her back. She loves me." Harry just shook his head as he rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I hope you're right Hermione." He whispered as Ron and Ginny walked over to stand with their friends. "For both of your sakes."

x-x

It had been a week since Dumbledore's death and Snape was sitting at Malfoy Manor in the parlor as Jade walked in and sat down by him. The house was fairly empty since almost everyone was celebrating the victory still and Voldemort had gone to choose the next Minister of Magic for when they infiltrated. They already had plans to murder Rufus Scrimgeour so they could run the government and dodge laws. Jade and Snape were the only ones who stayed behind, saying they had Hogwarts things to work out. Severus was meant to be the new Headmaster of the school so the Dark Lord could secure it and also so he'd know if Harry returned next year or not. Blue eyes glanced at her mentor as she saw the look of distress and lack of sleep on his face.

"Are you all right Severus?" She asked gently as she turned in her chair to look at him properly.

"No." He snapped calmly, yet the anger was underlying his tone. "I killed Albus, I killed him and…and I feel awful. Even though that's how it was planned, I killed him. I KILLED HIM!" Jade flinched slightly as Snape yelled and it echoed off the concrete walls of the house. "The way he said 'please', like he was begging me not to kill him even though I knew…I knew he was asking me to. I just can't understand…I can't register this!" Jade had never seen Snape so disheveled or show any emotion other than indifference as she stood up and gently put a hand on his shoulder as he ran both his hands through his hair. She could tell he regretted agreeing to kill him, but he took the oath, so it had to be so. Either way, Dumbledore got his wish to be killed by Snape and not Draco.

"He wanted it that way." Jade said calmly as she looked into the fire and thought of Hermione for some odd reason. "We both are doing what he asked of us because we trust him. I gave up everything, my life, my family…Hermione. I gave it all up so I could follow through with his plan. I don't think he'd have us do any of this if it were to get us nowhere. I tell myself sometimes that he must've seen the future so I can trust him more."

"I've always had him there for guidance." The man sighed heavily as he held his head in his hands. "How am I supposed to pretend that I don't feel horrible for what I've done?"

"We can't afford to feel about it right now Severus." The lycan hissed as she turned towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "If you show any remorse, the Dark Lord with suspect us of being spies, do you understand?" Dark eyes looked up into deep azure as he looked sadly at her. "We don't have time to mourn him when we've known about his death since the beginning…but we can't let it sink in right now. We have to focus." Snape just stared blankly past the girl's blue eyes and for a moment Jade thought that maybe he had blanked out so she shook him a little by the shoulders. "Severus!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…you're right." Snape quivered as he ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "I need to get my act together." He cleared his throat and shook his head slowly as he regained his composure. Jade sighed and grabbed her head in frustration as the weight of the situation finally fell on her. "How are plans going to take over the Ministry?"

"As well as they can be." Jade answered as she sat back down in the plus chair as fatigue began to creep into her body. "It shouldn't be that hard since the Ministry is shaken by Fudge's incompetence. They picked Pius Thicknesse to take the Minister's position, he's a coward, but he'll do the job." Snape nodded as his stoic look melted back onto his face. "It will be an eventful summer won't it?"

"I imagine the Dark Lord will keep you busy now that he knows you can be trusted." The man paused slightly as his dark eyes clouded with something Jade couldn't place. "And I'm to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Riveting." The lycan sighed as she worked the muscles in her neck. "I'm not looking forward to what he has in store for me."

x-x

Hermione was trying to spend as much time as possible with her parents over the summer since things were getting intense, even in the muggle world. Death Eaters had been sighted terrorizing the muggles in secret and the media was just brushing it off as natural disasters. It was early July now and she was standing in her room staring out the window out at the ominous grey clouds that were rolling in from a distance.

"Hermione," Her mother called from downstairs as the brunette turned towards the voice and her open door. "Tea is ready."

"Coming, mum." Hermione called back as she took one last look around her room and grabbed her bag and wand before descending the stairs to the sitting room of her house. What she was about to do, she wasn't proud of, but it was necessary to keep her parents safe with her being associated with Harry and them being muggles. So as she entered the room where her parents were sitting, chatting idly with one another, Hermione raised her wand and extended it towards them. "Obliviate." Her voice was a shaky whisper as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her wrist made a clockwise twist as the tip of her wand glowed white and she watched as the she disappeared from all the photos in the room. She wanted to stay, but she left the image of Austrailia in their minds before she slipped out the door without a word. It was hard to erase herself from her parent's memories and even harder to leave without letting them know how much she loved them, but it was an indispensable evil that she had to go through with. The brunette walked a few blocks away to a secluded alley before apparating to Grimmauld Place where the Weasleys and auror friends were waiting for her. As she walked up to the steps and opened the front door, she saw Ron and Ginny in the sitting room across the house playing chess.

"Hello Hermione," Lupin greeted as he came down the stairs in a very somber manner. The brunette smiled sadly at the man as he walked over and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "Have you been informed of what's going on tonight?"

"Moving Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as Remus walked her towards the younger Weasleys. "Yes, I was told, does Harry know?" The werewolf sighed and shook his head as he ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"I don't think we should tell him until we get there." He said gently as he stopped in the doorway of the living room and looked at Hermione. "You know he'll disagree if we give him time to think about it. You know how he can be." Hermione smiled and nodded as he patted her on the shoulder before walking back towards the kitchen.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny greeted as she stared at the chess board with conviction before Ron moved his rook and took out one of her pawns. "Bugger! How are you doing?"

"As well as I can be for erasing my parent's memories." The brunette said sarcastically as she sat down on the sofa across from the two red heads. "How about you two?" Ron didn't even really acknowledge his friend as he was so saturated in the chess game, he merely grunted as he moved his queen and Ginny sighed and knocked hers over.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," The younger girl said sincerely as she turned towards the brunette. "But it's vital for them to be safe isn't it? And it's reversible, right?" Hermione nodded as she leaned back and sighed heavily again. This was a lot harder on her than she first imagined it would be. Not only did she watch herself literally disappear from her parents' minds, but even if they had no memory of her, it didn't guarantee their safety. "Are you nervous?" Ginny pressed as she got up and sat down next to Hermione. "About tonight? I'm worried about all of you." Tonight was the night they were moving Harry to the Burrow for safety. It was the only place where they could all be since staying at Grimmauld Place would be too risky since it was in the city.

"I'm anxious." Hermione mumbled. Her mind hadn't let the thought of Jade leave her mind since Dumbledore's death and the brunette feared her friend to be too far out of her reach now. The look in her eyes when she had left those months ago, it was unreadable and cold. Could it be possible that Jade truly had changed? Or was she trying to play both sides to her advantage? She could just be siding with Voldemort for her own safety, but Jade had never been a coward in the years that Hermione had known her, so why would that change now?

"You know," Ginny chuckled softly as she gently nudged her friend's shoulder. "You get this look on your face when you think about her."

"About who?" She tried to play dumb as she looked into the girl's light brown eyes, which just rolled and gave the brunette a knowing glare.

"Don't act like you don't know who Hermione." The girl was eying her closely as the brunette looked down at the floor to avoid looking into brown eyes. "Jade, it looks like you're trying to set something on fire when you think about her." Hermione exhaled loudly as she rested her elbows on her knees and Ron turned his chair to face the girls.

"Why are you still worrying about her?" Ron sneered as he folded his arms over his chest indignantly. "She obviously and completely changed sides. Jade is the enemy Hermione, you need to accept that."

"Shut it, Ron." Ginny hissed as she watched Hermione's face drop and hurt swim in her dark brown eyes. "Have some empathy."

"For that traitor?" He spat as he stood up from his chair and it toppled over in his wake. "She attacked us! She could've killed Harry and others for all we know!"

"Jade didn't kill anyone!" The brunette yelled as she stood up to match his anger. Ginny watched as the two teens stared off with one another, fire blazing behind their eyes. "She's still Jade! I saw it in her eyes no matter how much she's acting like she's evil, she's not!"

"You don't know that!" Ron's face was turning red as he clenched his fists and Hermione crossed his arms over her chest. "Who knows how many people she's killed?!"

"Enough!" Ginny cried as she stepped between the two and pushed them apart. "You guys are friends! Ron, Hermione loves Jade and you have to understand and accept that. She's not going to give up on her coming back. So just stop," She eyed Hermione and her voice softened. "Both of you." Hermione shot Ron a glance and sighed as she turned on her heel and left the living room in a huff, leaving the red heads. She was grumbling to herself as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Oof!" Suddenly she bumped into something solid, but soft as she stumbled back and a gentle pressure found her wrist before she fell backwards. "Fleur!" Blue eyes looked down at the girl and she pulled her forward so she was balanced again.

"Sorry 'Ermione," The blonde apologized as she made sure the girl was steady before releasing her arm. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"Neither was I." The younger girl sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and Fleur looked at her with blue eyes full of concern. "Sorry Fleur, my mind has been…flighty lately."

"Come." Fleur said gently as she grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs to Lupin's study. The brunette was caught off guard as the French woman sat her down in a chair as she leaned back against the desk. "It's Jade isn't it?" Hermione flushed slightly as she looked down at her feet and Fleur sighed. "I 'ave to admit, she 'as been on mind a lot as of late. I feel…rather guilty." The brunette listened closely and tilted her head in confusion and awe as she noticed Fleur's accent was less French.

"Guilty?" Hermione was confused as blue eyes closed and the blonde ran a hand through her luscious hair. "Why do you feel guilty, Fleur?"

"I feel like there should've been something I could do to keep Jade from going down this path." The woman sighed as she shook her head and Hermione locked eyes with her firmly. "She never gave any signs, and even when we talked about what would 'appen if you two ever…" Fleur paused for a moment to exhale loudly and run a perfectly manicured hand through her platinum hair. "She always said…she always said she'd be strong enough to 'andle it. That she could stand being just friends with you, but I suppose we all make assumptions without knowing 'ow we could actually react." Hermione's heart tugged as she thought about the break up and sighed shakily as Fleur stepped forward before gently laying a hand on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." The shorter girl said softly as she looked up sadly into Fleur's blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than the blue that she used to get so lost in. "No one could've stopped her except me, Fleur. She wouldn't have listened to anyone, but me. If anyone should be feeling guilty, it's me." Hermione again, averted her gaze to the floor as Fleur began rubbing her shoulders kindly.

"You still love her, mon ami." Fleur's voice was very inviting and soothing as she leaned into the touch. "I know you feel it is your doing, but no one could've known she would turn to the dark ones when you broke up with 'er."

"Look at us talking about such depressing things," Hermione said trying desperately to change the subject as she found herself getting comfortable under Fleur's calming touch. She felt extremely relaxed as her vision began to get fuzzy and gold tinged her peripheral vision. The young witch had never been or felt the influence of the Veela's thrall, but the warmth and need she suddenly felt to be close to Fleur engulfed all of her senses as the blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter girl into a tight hug. "I miss her, Fleur…" Immediately, Hermione's body began to tingle in the Veela's embrace as she rested her head in the crook of the older girl's neck. "I have to talk to her, there has to be a way to reason with her." Fleur pulled away slightly and looked into sad brown eyes. That's when she lost control, the thrall became too much. The need to feel Fleur became too strong as she leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own in a gentle kiss.

x-x

Jade was sitting in her room in Malfoy Manor when she felt it, a searing pain in her chest that felt like someone had set a fire in her lungs and heart. The pain became so intense that she doubled over and clutched at her chest as she clenched her jaw tight. A choked cry escaped her throat as she fell forward onto the floor and began panting to try and catch her breath. Something was wrong. The lycan had never felt a pain like this and it was ten times worse than the separation pains she had been dealing with the past few months, but she knew this pain had to involve Hermione.

"What's going on?" She hissed as she sat on her knees and took long, deep breaths to try and calm her racing adrenaline. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door as Bellatrix's muffled voice sounded outside of it. "The only reason they could be this bad…" A thought crossed her mind as Bellatrix knocked again her Jade realized why her heart was burning so badly.

"Jade?" The elder woman's voice sounded concerned as she cracked the door and peeked in. "Are you all right?"

"She cheated on me." The lycan whispered as she looked blankly out her window. Bella walked through the door and knelt down in front of Jade as blue eyes looked through her. She gently grabbed Jade's shoulders and tried to get her eyes to focus.

"What? You mean the mudblood?" Bellatrix was suddenly filled with contempt at the thought of the Granger girl. "How can she cheat on you when you're not together?"

"Lycan relationships are different." Jade answered softly as she looked down at the floor and sighed heavily. "Once you confess your love for your mate, even if you're not together, you're theirs for as long as you live. She must've found someone else." The pain was evident in blue eyes that were growing dark with sorrow and her body began to slump as she fell back to sit against the wall.

"You have to forget about that girl." The dark haired woman said calmly as she sat in front of the half lycan who was still clutching her chest. "She broke your heart and now she's betrayed you. You must move on, it's for you own good, Jade. You can't let her control your life." The blue eyed girl knew that her mentor was right, there was a good chance that she'd never get back together with Hermione after the things she had done as a Death Eater, but that realization didn't dull the pain of the brunette finding someone else to love and be with. Jade couldn't really blame Hermione, she'd drop in for a quick snog to dull the separation pains and then she'd disappear for another few months to keep up her appearances to the Dark Lord, so maybe this was for the best. But tell someone who is in love with another that it's best for them to be apart even though their hearts ached for one another, tell them the pain won't last forever and then watch as they fall apart because they can't accept it. That's where Jade was right now…she couldn't accept it. That's when the rage began to build inside her, pushing the burning aside as she felt the adrenaline flowing through her veins. That's when she lost her control, the wolf was devastated at the betrayal of her mate and it wanted to know who.

"I have to go." She growled as she stood suddenly and Bellatrix watched as the steam began to roll off of Jade's exposed skin. "I need to find out what happened."

"You can't." The elder witch said when as she grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders to try and hold her steady. Jade's skin was on fire in the cool air of the manor and her eyes were glowing bright as Bellatrix tried to get through to the enraged lycan. "You can take your revenge on her when we go to try and get the boy." Jade growled as she looked up at the dark haired woman who felt the girl's muscles flare as her claws extended from her fingers. "Calm down!" The lycan snarled again as closed her eyes and willed her shift to stop. She was hurt, the thought of Hermione caring about someone else was killing her and affecting her physically to the point where she wanted to kill. Her eyes were still glowing as her claws retracted back into her fingers and Bellatrix stumbled back by the ferociousness in her posture. When she spoke, her voice was deep and menacing.

"When do we leave?"

x-x

It had been three hours since Hermione had kissed Fleur and she dreaded every minute after. Though enjoyable, it hadn't filled the void Jade had left and she felt guilty regardless of the fact that she was single. They had just landed on in Little Whinging where they were supposed to go get Harry and Fleur had been trying to talk to the brunette since they left.

"'Ermione," The blonde said again as they were walking towards the front door of the Dursley's home, who had long since left the place. "Please, let's discuss this. It was the thrall, not your own want and I'm extremely sorry that I lost control."

"No, Fleur," Hermione said quietly as they reached the door. "Even though your thrall didn't help, I did it because I felt depressed and it's just as my fault as it is yours."

"Can you two lovebirds save this discussion for later?" Moody asked as Kingsley walked up to the door and knocked and everyone moved to the side of the door in case someone was waiting for them inside that wasn't Harry. When Harry opened the door, Hermione smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione!" He said before she released him and Ron came in and hugged their friend. "Ron, Kingsley! I thought you were supposed to be looking after the Prime Minister?"

"You are more important right now." The man said as she walked through and was followed by Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" The boy smiled wide as the half giant walked into the house and ducked to miss the door way.

"'Ello, Harry!" He greeted cheerily as he hugged the teen. "You're looking right fit."

"Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous." The auror said as he shoved past and entered the living room with a large sack over his shoulder. "Now let's get under cover before someone murders him."

"Evening." Harry mumbled as he walked into the empty living room and saw most of the Weasleys, including the eldest brother, Bill, Fleur, and a man that he had never seen before.

"Hullo, Harry." The tall red head said as he shook the boy's hand. "Bill Weasley, great to meet you after all these years."

"Likewise, why are there so many of you here?" Everyone looked around at each other before Hermione stepped forward and wrung her hands together. Remus and Tonks entered hand in hand with bright smiles as they entered the small room.

"Everyone gather around." Moody said loudly as the crowd formed around him and he pulled out his signature flask and opened it. "I believe most of you are familiar with this particular brew.

"No," Harry said firmly as he looked around at all his friends and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to let you do this."

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Hermione mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No!" The boy snapped as he looked at Ron and Hermione as if he had been betrayed. "To do this, to become me…I won't let anyone do this."

"Well it's not like we all fancy it, mate." Fred joked as he nudged Harry in the shoulder.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck looking like you forever!" George added with a chuckled as Hermione elbowed the tall boy in the side.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter." Moody went on as Harry looked around the room. "And everyone has agreed to take the risk."

"Not all of us, technically I was 'pursuaded'." The short man said as he walked past the Hermione to stand by Harry. "Mundungus Flether, Mr. Potter. Huge fan of yours."

"Nip it, Mundungus." Mad-Eye spat as the man grumbled and slunk to the back of the room. "All right Hermione, as we discussed." Suddenly Hermione walked forward and as she passed Harry, she yanked a few hairs from his head and the boy growled at her as he rubbed the tender spot. She handed the hairs to Mad-Eye as he dropped them in the flask and it began to bubble. "Fair warning, Polyjuice tastes like goblin piss."

"Have a lot of experience with that do you Mad-Eye?" The magical eye rotated menacingly at Fred. "Just trying to diffuse the tension.

"'Ermione are you going to let me talk to you about what happened." Fleur whispered as Fred passed the flask to George.

"Fleur this is definitely not the time." Hermione hissed back as Ron handed her the potion. "We will talk later, I promise." This seemed to hold off the French woman for now as she huffed and nodded before the brunette took a sip from the flask. Within minutes, there were seven Harry's in the living room.

x-x

"You're sure Snape said they're leaving tonight?" Jade hissed at Bellatrix as they sat up in the sky over Little Whinging waiting for any sight of Harry Potter or the members of the Order. She was hovering lazily in the air on her broom next to Bellatrix and Dolohov who were less anxious than she was since she had a bone to pick with Hermione and at the moment didn't give any thought to Harry. "I feel like we've been waiting for hours."

"That's because you're anxious." Bella said calmly as she scanned the skies as the rest of the Death Eaters flew around aimlessly in the sky, hidden by a thick cloud. "Calm down, I know you want to find out what happened, but the boy is the main objective tonight, do you understand?" Jade growled and nodded as she heard wings flapping and looked off in the distance to see a Thestral break through the cloud with a red headed man and Harry on the back. "There he is!" She yelled as a few Death Eaters flew at him, then Jade's eyes widened as a few more brooms and another two Thestrals flew through, also carrying Harry.

"Polyjuice." Dolohov hissed as he went after one and Bellatrix went off in different directions, Jade grumbled and lifted her nose in the air and she smelled the winged horses and various Weasleys, then she caught Hermione's sent on a Thestral with Fleur. "Find the real one!" Curses were flying randomly through the air, lighting up the cloud as if a thunderstorm was brewing in the thickness. Jade followed Hermione's scent of the girls who immediately began throwing curses at the black haired girl who dodged easily and gained on them. The chase was more so to draw out time and to make sure other Death Eaters didn't pursue this fake Harry that was clinging to Fleur's back. Finally, the lycan tired of the game of cat and mouse as she clung close to her broom and it shot forward. Jade extended her arm and sent a cutting curse at the flying beast that grazed its wing which caused it to veer to the side sharply.

"No!" Fleur called as the copy of Harry slipped off the Thestral and plummeted to the ground. The blonde tried to redirect the animal, but it was spooked and flying off into the distance in a trail that seemed predetermined by the animal. Jade reacted swiftly as she shot straight down on her broom to try and catch Hermione who was falling fast and blue eyes watched as she became herself mid fall. She passed other Death Eaters and Harrys as she flew after the copy, fighting with herself as whether to save her or let her fall. She leaned over on her broom and extended her hand to the brunette.

"Take my hand, Hermione." She yelled as the younger witch screamed and grappled for her ex's hand. The ground was approaching fast as Jade finally got a hold on Hermione's wrist and slowed her broom until they were hovering about twenty feet from the ground in the middle of nowhere. Instead of pulling the witch up, she carefully lowered her broom until the brunette's feet were safely on the ground. Hermione collapsed to her knees, the shock still weakening her limbs as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heart. Jade dismounted her broom and stood staring at the girl, unsure if she should try and comfort her or continue to be angry.

"Th-thank you," Hermione stuttered as she removed Harry's glasses and finally stood up when her legs stopped shaking.

"You shouldn't thank me yet." Jade scowled as she walked forward and grabbed her mate by the shoulders. "So what happened, Hermione?" Her eyes narrowed as Hermione gasped and looked away from glowing blue eyes. "Who was it?!"

"It was nothing." The teen whispered as she ran a hand through her wind whipped hair. "Jade, please. It was honestly nothing."

"Nothing," The lycan repeated as she rolled her eyes and let out a growl. "It was nothing? Then why did I feel like a giant was stomping on my chest? If it was nothing then why aren't you looking me in my goddamned eyes?!" Hermione didn't say anything as she began to wring her hands together which made Jade's temper flare. "LOOK AT ME!" The girl jumped as she raised her eyes to meet the rage building in blue orbs and Jade clenched her fists at her sides. "Who was it?"

"F-Fleur." Jade froze and her mouth fell open as Hermione spoke. "I…I kissed Fleur, but it's not what you think! I was…I was sad and vulnerable and I was talking to Fleur about you, but she lost control of her thrall and that's when it…I…I…I didn't mean anything by it! I still love you, Jade! That kiss meant nothing, I was just…I was weak."

"You don't think I've been weak?" The blue in Jade's eyes was almost burning Hermione as she looked away and choked back a sob. "Every time I come see you I'm weak, but I come back to you! I've never…I would never…" She stopped for a moment as the reality of the situation hit her and instead of being furious…she was hurt, sad, and mainly broken. "I can't. I just can't anymore. We should stop all of this, we're enemies and I think it's high time we start acting like it." Jade took a few steps away from the brunette as her anger began to subside and a strange calm flooded her body. Hermione took a step towards her with an arm stretched out to try and comfort the girl, but the Death Eater pushed it away. When blue eyes found Hermione again, there was a strange shadow that cloaked them and it made the brunette's blood run cold. "Leave…now. Before I change my mind." Jade spun around and began walking in the opposite direction with her fists clenched and her eyes shut.

"Wait," It was a whisper that no one that lacked lycan senses could have heard, but Jade paused as her ex-lover spoke. "Please, don't…I still need you. I know it's wrong, but I do. Fleur is nothing to me, but a friend. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything you say." The Death Eater spat as she glanced over her shoulder and glared at the younger girl. "You're just lucky Fleur didn't fall instead of you, I might have let her die." The brunette gasped as she saw the determination in blue eyes as Jade began to walk again. "The next time I see you Hermione Granger, I won't hold back. I'll try to kill you." In a plume of thick black smoke, Jade was gone and Hermione was left to ponder on the threat dealt by the person she loved the most.

x-x

Jade appeared at the manor as a few of the other Death Eaters appeared as well. Bellatrix was sitting on the front steps as the lycan walked up and her whole body tensed when the woman grabbed her by the wrist.

"Voldemort found the real Harry." She said calmly, but a hint of excitement in her voice. "But his wand couldn't handle the strain. He's interrogating that fool of a wand maker as we speak, where have you been?"

"I thought I got a strong enough scent of Harry on one of the others." Jade answered smooth and cold to go along with her demeanor. "I followed them far into the country before I was ambushed." Bellatrix nodded solemnly as she stood and put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Did you find out what happened with your mudblood?" She asked quietly and with some sincerity that made Jade smile slightly. "Is that why it took you so long to come back?" The lycan froze as she felt Bellatrix's arms wrap around her shoulders and her head rested against the base of her neck. "I know it's upsetting, but you have to forget about her. She's nothing to you now."

"I know Bella," Jade said calmly as she relaxed under the woman's embrace and sighed heavily before turning around to face the elder witch. "And I've made that decision. To forget about her, you were right all along." She gently took Bellatrix's face in her hands and smiled warmly at the shocked expression on the older woman's face. "You've always been looking out for me since I got here and I should've listened to you." Jade leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the corner of Bellatrix's mouth which caused the witch to gasp quietly. "Thank you for looking out for me." The lycan smiled brightly at the woman who was frozen in her surprise before she cleared her throat and shook her head slowly.

"Yes," Again, Bellatrix cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure as Jade chuckled a little at her demeanor. "Well, anyways, Voldemort has something he wants you to do. Xenophelius Lovegood is an avid supporter of Potter and the Dark Lord wants to silence him."

"So what am I supposed to do?" The blue eyed girl asked as she ran a hand through her black hair.

"Abduct Luna Lovegood, his daughter." The woman answered with a smirk on her face. "No harm to her…well maybe a little, but other than that, just find her and bring her back here." Jade remembered Hermione speaking briefly of Luna Lovegood as a year younger and very absent minded as a person. Bellatrix continued to explain where the girl lived and that she shouldn't give up much of a fight though Jade wasn't very worried.

"I'll have her here by the end of the day then." Jade said with a smirk as she walked past Bellatrix who was still recovering from the blush that formed on her cheeks by the kiss. "Hey Bella," The lycan said quietly as she was walking back down the stairs. The dark witch raised her eyebrows expectantly before Jade winked at her. "Thanks for looking out for me." With that, the younger girl disapparated with a soft crack, leaving Bellatrix to sigh and shake her head before heading back into the manor as the sun rose above the horizon.

x-x

Harry was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow adjusting his tie as the rest of the Weasleys were setting up a tent out in the yard for Charlie's wedding to some woman he met in Romania while he was studying dragons. Hermione walked in with Ginny, and upon seeing Harry, the red head ushered Hermione out with a small smile. The brunette smirked at her friend and gave her a wink before walking out into the back garden. She sat down on a lawn chair and soaked in the sun as she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Fleur's voice was gentle as she spoke to the younger witch. Hermione sighed heavily and nodded as the blonde conjured another chair for herself, placing said chair next to the witch. "'Ermione, we really should talk about this."

"It was a mistake, Fleur." Hermione said as she pinched the bridge of her noise and slouched down in the chair. "You're a good friend and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You can't deny there was something, mon ami." The blonde pressed as she sat forward and bore her blue eyes into the brunette. "I know I lost control of my thrall, but that wasn't the only reason you wanted to kiss me."

"I was weak." Brown eyes closed as she ran a hand through her hair anxiously, getting agitated with the conversation. "I'm sorry Fleur, you're just a friend and even though Jade probably hates me now…I still love her. I know she was your friend too and I know she was important to you."

"I just want to keep you safe." Pale blue eyes looked sternly at Hermione as Fleur gently grabbed the other girl's hand between her own. "Jade can't be trusted anymore and I want to make sure you are protected. I care for you 'Ermione, I 'ave for a while now." The brunette sighed as she sat back in her chair and a wave of guilt swam through her body. She felt bad that Fleur had this unrequited crush on her and that she had actually enjoyed the kiss. "Just think about it 'Ermione. I know you loved Jade, but she's a Death Eater now and I don't think she's going to come back to you anytime soon." Hermione pulled her hand away from Fleur's as she felt anger bubbling in her chest.

"You don't know that." She hissed softly as she stood up and clenched her fists. "She's never, ever done anything that wasn't right. This isn't who she is right now, something has to be wrong. She would never do this!" Brown eyes narrowed as she looked down at Fleur who was shaking her head and sighing. "She's everything to me, Fleur. I can't just forget about her because we kissed and you've had a small crush on me. Jade and I are meant to be together, that's we have the separation pains."

"'Ave you 'ad them lately?" The French woman argued as she stood up and narrowed her blue eyes at the younger girl. "When she said it was over, didn't your pains stop? I 'aven't 'eard you complaining of them lately and you used to 'ave them every day constantly." Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she gasped and realized that she hadn't had the common tugging, sharp pains in her chest since her encounter with Jade. Her hand absentmindedly went to her chest as she pressed her palm against it. Was it true? Had Jade relinquished her love for her? Were they not connected anymore? As if to test it, Hermione took a deep breath in and filled her lungs to the point where she felt her ribs stretch to accommodate them, but nothing. No sharp stabbing, no tugging in her sternum, there was nothing. "That's what I thought."


	12. Chapter 12

So finally an update for this story, sorry that it's been so long, but I hate writing a story if my mind is on another one, so that's why you guys see such long breaks sometimes. Anyways, used the song **Clarity by Zedd the Union Mix, **I definitely suggest you listen to it at the end of the chapter just because it fits so well and it doesn't have to be the Union Mix but if it isn't make sure its the original...all the other mixes are kind fast and it's not meant to be a fast song type of occasion. ANYWAYS here's chatper 12! hope you all enjoy even though I know this story keeps going back and forth with hate and love and anger and forgiveness, but that's just the way this cookie crumbles. P.S. sorry for the typos and whatnot I'll get around to fixing them at some point.

* * *

Chapter 12: Wreckage

Jade was traveling across the plains to where the Lovegood home was standing off in the distance. The lycan sighed, she really wasn't one for kidnapping, but at least it was better than being sent out on a search and destroy mission like the others had been. She didn't know if she could handle killing anyone else after Voldemort ordered her to kill Charity Burbage in front of the other Death Eaters as a show of loyalty. The image of the Muggle Studies professor haunted her while she was pleading for her life while staring at the lycan. Jade shuddered slightly as she drew closer to the house where some sort of fruit was floating outside of her house. The sun was well below the horizon and giving off a dull purplish, magenta glow as Jade reached house and sniffed the air. There wasn't much of a human scent on the air except for two that had a very airy, light smell.

"Guess it's now or never." Jade whispered to herself as she tried to put her Death Eater persona on. She flew off in a plume of smoke and crashed through a wall into the kitchen where Xenophilius was making tea. He caught the blonde haired man caught off guard and stunned him with a flick of her wrist. She heard footsteps coming down the thin spiral stair case.

"Expelliarmus!" The lycan parried the attack from the short blonde girl who had her wand trained on the dark haired woman. "Who are you?!"

"Luna, I'm assuming?" The blonde's blue eyes widened slightly before she tried to stun the elder girl who deflected easily and rushed towards her. The young girl gasped as Jade snatched her wand out of her hands and smirked. This was going to be a bit easier than she had expected since her father was caught off guard. "Now, now, I'm not here to inflict any harm upon you, but don't be mistaken, I will if you don't come quietly." The girl just stared at her with airy blue eyes and her jaw clenched tight as she picked up a frying pan and held it in a defensive manner. Jade smirked and ran a hand through her black hair. "I give you credit, you're brave and I admire that."

"I'm not afraid of you." Luna said calmly as she narrowed her eyes with the pan back is if she was going to strike. "I can still fight even if I don't have my wand."

"You are afraid." Jade breathed as her eyes began to glow and her canines grew a little. A deep growl resonated in her chest as she lunged forward and pinned the girl against the wall by her wrists. Luna shrieked as the lycan snarled before sniffing the air around the girl. "I can smell it on you, I could smell it when you came down those stairs. I'm a woman of my word Miss Lovegood, just calm down and I won't hurt you." Luna's blue eyes were filled with fear now, staring at the bright blue eyes and fanged teeth of Jade. "Or worse yet, struggle with me and I'll kill your father." Jade glanced over her shoulder at the unconscious form of Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna gasped slightly as she followed her gaze and hung her head forward.

"A-all right," She said softly as she closed her eyes and Jade released her wrists, but stayed in close vicinity in case the girl tried to run. "I'll go with you."

"Good girl." The lycan whispered as she pulled away slightly with an evil glint in her eye when she noticed Mr. Lovegood groaning and trying to sit himself up.

"Luna!" Xenophilius cried as he struggled to stand up and drew his wand. "Get away from her!" Jade just shook her head and snapped her fingers, causing the wand in the man's hand to fly to her like a trained bird.

"Please, don't hurt him." The blonde gently grabbed the Death Eater's arm and tried to pull her away. Soft blue eyes were pleading as Jade looked over her shoulder with a scowl. "He's all I have left of my family." Suddenly Jade felt guilty and a strange wave of nostalgia washed over her as she thought of her brother and parents. What would they think if they knew what she was doing now? Of course, they might already know since Jaxyn was still alive. Dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as she dropped the man's wand before wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders and sighing.

"Silence your tongue, Lovegood." She said coldly as she looked at the man cowering on the floor. "Keep supporting Harry Potter and I can't guarantee the safety of your daughter, do you understand?" Xenophilius nodded vigorously as Jade stunned him again and apparated back to the manor. Luna had kept to her word and didn't fight as they walked past the front gate towards the dreary building.

"Malfoy Manor?" The younger girl whispered as she saw the 'M' on the door. "That's where we are, isn't it?" Jade nodded silently as she walked briskly up the stairs and opened the door. Before they got too far and no one was around to hear, Jade pushed Luna up against the stone wall and pinned her shoulders.

"If you want to stay alive, don't fight them." The lycan's gaze was firm as she tried to get the girl to understand she didn't want to harm her. "Don't try to escape because the cellar where you'll be is warded and negates magical activity. Don't speak to anyone unless spoken to and for the love of Merlin, don't talk about Harry Potter or the Order, do you understand me?" The girl was silent for a moment, fear in her eyes as she just stared at Jade who sighed heavily and shook the blonde gently. "Let me know you understand, Luna." Finally, the young witch nodded shakily and swallowed hard as Jade closed her eyes. "I promise, no harm will come to you at my hand, all right? And I'll try to make sure no one else will touch you either."

"You're oddly kind for a Death Eater." Luna said quietly as she finally found her voice.

"Let's just say it wasn't my first career choice." Jade chuckled as she stepped away from the blonde and gently pushed her forward towards the stairs. "But it suits me now, I can't say where I'll be in a few months though."

x-x

Hermione woke up with a dull ache in her neck as she sat up on the small sofa in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. Ron was on the floor next to her, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. They had just arrived at Sirius's old home the night before and had stayed up late into the night trying to figure out how to go about finding the other several horcruxes. Harry had become more distant as of late and his temper seemed to be teetering either on anger or sadness which made Hermione feel extremely guilty that she couldn't do more to ease the burden on her best friend's shoulders. The witch sighed as she got up and walked into the kitchen before digging through her bag for food. After eating a banana, Harry came in and sat at the kitchen table with her.

"Morning, Hermione." He said quietly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"As well as one can sleep on an old, lumpy sofa." She smiled as he ran his hands through his hair before resting his elbows on the table. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A couple hours." It was very evident that Harry had gotten very little sleep since he looked like he was about to collapse face first onto the table. "I was up trying to figure out who R.A.B. could be."

"You're going to drive yourself insane, Harry." The brunette scolded as she handed him a piece of toast. There was some thudding noises up stairs before Ron's muffled voice called them upstairs.

"Look at this, guys," Ron said as his two friends reached the top of the stairs. He pointed to a small brass plate on the door. "Regulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B." Harry's eyes widened as he touched the name plate and then heard some pots falling in the kitchen. The trio ran down to see the kitchen empty, but Harry knew better as he went around to the broom closet where he heard some mumbling before he threw open the door. Kreacher, the Black family House Elf was grabbed by the green eyed boy and pulled out of the closet.

"Been spying on us have you?"

"Kreacher has not been spying, Master Potter." The old elf said as he leaned against one of the cabinets and kept his eyes on the three teenagers. "He was just cleaning in the kitchen like Mistress wanted."

"Have you seen this before?" Harry asked as he held up the locket and Kreacher shied away from him.

"That's Master Regulus's locket." Kreacher whispered as he eyed the thing like it was some sort of rarity.

"But this is a fake, there was another." The boy's eyes narrowed as he watched the elf fidget nervously as his beady eyes started darting back and forth. "Kreacher?"

"Master left it for me, told me to destroy it before when he died." He said and his eyes grew distraught as he thought of his dying master. "But I did everything and Kreacher couldn't do it. Then _he _took it."

"Who?" The elf avoided the boy as Harry stepped closer and Kreacher stepped back. "Who took it, Kreacher?"

"He came in the night and took many things," Kreacher closed his eyes as if trying to remember the night. "Mundungus Flether." His eyes snapped open and he looked at Harry with anger.

"Find him." The elf nodded as he apparated away. Harry sighed heavily before sitting down at the table and held his head in his hands. Ron sat down next to him as Hermione sat on the other side and rubbed his back. "I can't believe that Mundungus snatched the locket, do you think he still has it?"

"It's hard to tell, it was such a long time ago, Harry." Hermione said quietly as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. She was started to get stressed by the mere fact that the real horcrux could be lost forever and that would mean never defeating Voldemort. "Let's hope that he has it or he remembers who he sold it too."

"I'm sure he'll have some information, mate." Ron added with a small smile. "Let's try and find something to do to pass the time, yeah?" Harry wasn't really in the mood to do much of anything as they walked back into the living room and Hermione started a fire in the fireplace while Ron rummaged around upstairs for a chess board. The brunette wasn't really in the mood to play chess as her red headed friend tried to convince Harry to play. So she found herself trudging up the stairs to where her room used to be when she stayed here two summers ago when she and Jade were still together. When she entered the room, she noticed that it wasn't hers she had walked into, it was Jade's, and a horrible wave of sorrow fell on her. Absentmindedly, she clutched at the pendant around her neck and willed herself not to think about the half lycan, but it was too late. Already the memories of their happier moments were swimming behind her closed eyes and she felt the sting of tears threatening to spill out.

"Why did all of this have to happen?" She sobbed to no one and silence answered her. Hermione fell back against the slightly dusty mattress and rolled on her side to look at the door way that led to the hall. "Are we really done, Jade? Could you let go of me so easily?" Nothing. Hermione wasn't really expecting an answer, but at the same time she did. She wanted the blue eyed girl to sneak into her room like before and tell her she could never be without her, but it was pretty obvious she could. Soon Hermione felt herself drifting off as she clung to her necklace, her mind filled with better times when she and Jade were together.

x-x

Two months passed, Jade was at her wit's end with Bellatrix and the Malfoys as she kept watch over the prisoners in the cellar. Bellatrix would torture Luna for information that the young girl didn't have, Voldemort would drill Ollivander for information on the Elder Wand, and sometimes Fenrir would go down and stalk them like the captured prey they were. It was getting hard for the girl to adjust to since she wasn't one for torture. Now there was a goblin and another student from Hogwarts, Dean Thomas, in the makeshift prison. Jade was taking food down to them, she had disguised the foot on the platter to look like moldy bread when in reality it was some leftover turkey from the night before. When she opened the gate, Dean was the first to try and hit her. She dodged easily and pushed the boy away before setting the food down on a barrel before lighting the torches along the walls.

"I hope someday soon you stop trying to catch me by surprise." Jade drawled lazily as she glanced over at the boy who was sitting on the floor with a scowl on his face. "I'm a lycan, I could feel your heartbeat before I even descended the stairs." With a wave of her hand, the food took it's normal form and she offered a leg to Ollivander, who was the worse off of the bunch due mainly to his advanced age. He took it graciously and began eating as she watched Luna walk over and start picking at the half eaten bird. Poor Luna, despite her cheery attitude and positive outlook, was beginning to look worse. She had a bloody lip from Bellatrix and a large black eye, but despite that, she still smiled as Jade handed her a cup of water. "I'm sorry for what's happening to you all, I'd hoped since you don't really know anything that they would leave you alone."

"It's not your fault, Jade." Luna said airily as she chewed on some turkey. Dean growled and stood before pointing his finger at the lycan.

"It is her fault, Luna!" He shouted as Jade narrowed her eyes and looked up towards the stairs to make sure no one was in ear shot of the boy. "She brought you here! She's a Death Eater, it's all her fault!"

"She's not the one torturing us, Dean." The blonde said calmly as she sipped on her water. "And she's actually feeding us real food, so try and show her some gratitude for not putting us through hell like the others have been." The boy grumbled to himself as he sat down in the corner and folded his arms over his chest.

"Jade!" It was Bellatrix calling as Jade jerked slightly and turned towards the stairs. "I have a job for you to do!"

"Coming." Jade answered as she waved her hand and the bones and skin of the meat turned into bread crumbs. She grabbed the platter and hurried up stairs where Bellatrix was waiting for her in the sitting room. "What is it, Bella?" The elder witch turned and smirked at her as she spun her wand between her fingers.

"I want you to travel with Fenrir and the snatchers for a bit." Jade's eyes widened as she tensed at Greyback's name. "I really think they could use your…particular tracking skills." Bellatrix smiled as she walked over to the girl and took the platter form her hands before dropping it on the ground. "You'll do me this favor, won't you Jade?" Her arms snaked around the blue eyed girl's neck as Jade scowled and turned her gaze away from the elder woman.

"You know how I feel about Greyback." The lycan hissed as she folded her arms around the other woman's waist. "Do I really need to help that mutt?" Bellatrix chuckled as she looked into Jade's cold blue eyes with a sly smile on her face.

"It would mean a lot to me," She whispered as she rested her head against the curve of Jade's neck. "We need to find the Potter boy and you're the one that has been accustomed to his scent. Just help them out, please?" Jade still found it slightly disturbing how sweet Bellatrix could when she wanted to and the lycan found herself giving into the innocent look on the woman's face.

"I suppose I could." Jade sighed as she felt the elder witch's grip on her neck tighten and she felt Bellatrix raise herself up to press her lips against the taller girl's. The lycan smirked as she kissed her back firmly, letting her eyes flutter shut. As much as Jade wished this was Hermione, Bellatrix was a decent proxy to help distract her from the slight pains she would get every other week or so. Even though, by lycan standards, Jade rejected Hermione as a mate she still had pains from her denial. Hermione kissing Fleur was more of an incentive to forget about the brunette. Jade finally pulled away and looked down into the dark eyes of the elder witch who was blushing slightly. "When do you want me to go?"

"They're meeting in Diagon Alley right now," Bellatrix said as she cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure from the kiss. "However, I want you to go to Godric's Hollow and wait for them there, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The lycan quipped with a smirk as the witch gently smacked the girl on the shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be able to pick up that boy's scent if he's anywhere within twenty miles of the area."

"That's what I'm hoping for." The woman smirked as she twirled some black hair between her fingers. "You see, the Potter boy is looking for something very dear to the Dark Lord and he has to be stopped before he destroys it."

"What sort of something?" Jade was curious as Bellatrix stepped out of her strong arms and turned with her arms behind her back. "Is it valuable?" The witch turned and placed a finger on the lycan's lips to silence which caused a smug smirk to cross Jade's face.

"I'll tell you when you need to know, ok?"

x-x

Hermione really regretted agreeing to go to Godric's Hollow to look for clues on the strange mark she had found in the copy of Beedle the Bard and then when Harry had mentioned that Mr. Lovegood had a pendant with the same symbol. She knew that Voldemort would expect Harry to go back to his birth place and with the backlash of Ron leaving, they were at their wit's end for information. It had been a rough month and Christmas was fast approaching, but neither Hermione nor Harry could think of anything, but finding horcruxes.

"Do you think He will have someone there waiting for us?" Harry asked as they started bundling up and packing away the tent since Hermione had another area to go after they left Godric's Hollow. It was hard to tell the date without technology or the constant routine of being in school, but the weather was getting colder as they packed away the tent. "I mean, you said yourself that He'd be expecting me to go there."

"I know, Harry." Hermione said as she finished putting her books back into her endless bag. "We should just be prepared for anything, but hopefully they would think we'd be too stupid to go back." Harry chuckled as he finished folding up the tent, shrank it and put it in the bag. "Let's just expect anything and everything." Hermione smiled at her friend as he held out his arm and she took it before the familiar pull appeared in her stomach while a heavy pressure pressed in all around her. Moments later, they were in a small village, it was dark and from the sounds of the clock tower on the church, very late. People were laughing as they stumbled out of the local pub and Harry looked around curiously at his birth place as they began to walk the street that had a light dusting of snow. "I think it's Christmas, Harry." Harry didn't answer as he spotted the graveyard on the right and found his feet carrying him towards it. They stopped right at the entrance as he felt a wave of anguish flood his chest and he took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves.

"Do you think they're in there, Hermione?" He asked quietly as he walked in a little further and started look at grave stones. "My parents?" Hermione wanted to say yes, but she didn't know and she didn't want to give him false hope, so she just shrugged.

"They might be, Harry." She answered quietly trying not to sound too forlorn. "They lived here and were loved here. We can look if you'd like?" Harry nodded silently as he went on ahead examining tomb stones. Most of the grave markers were terribly worn down and words were barely visible. Hermione went off in the direction of a rather large looking stone coffin to examine it since it was one of the largest monuments in the tiny graveyard. "Ignotus Peverell." She whispered as she brushed the snow from the top and noticed the symbol right under the name. "Harry!" Hermione turned to look for Harry as she noticed the boy standing a ways away staring down at a small tombstone. Her chest tightened as she slowly walked over to the boy and saw the names carved into the marker. The brunette took out her wand and waved it as a wreath of brightly colored flowers appeared on the grave of James and Lily Potter.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Harry whispered as she knelt down and hugged the boy around the shoulders.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Hermione's eyes scanned the graveyard and that's when she noticed the shadowy figure of someone standing on the street by the fence. "Harry, someone's watching us." As Harry looked closer, he stood and narrowed his green eyes at the figure before taking a few steps forward and seeing the glowing eyes.

"Hermione we have to run." He said suddenly as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the graveyard. When Hermione looked over her shoulder, the figure was gone. Harry must've noticed as they hopped the fence and continued to run down the street.

"Here I thought we could handle this without violence." Greyback sneered as he bared his teeth as two other figures appeared next to him. "But I guess since you're running, I'll have to take you by force." He extended his claws and growled as Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands as yellow eyes began to glow.

"Stay back!" Harry spat as he trained his wand at the werewolf and an evil smirk spread on the Death Eater's face. Hermione whipped out her wand as she saw the other two figures advancing slowly on them. A curse whipped by her head as she dodged and Harry cast a spell that sent one dark figure flying high into the air.

"Get them!" Greyback roared as the other man shot forward slinging curse after curse as Hermione and Harry ran through the empty streets of Godric's Hollow. Spells were flying wildly through the air as the two teenagers weaved through the streets. Two more men appeared from a side street and Hermione cursed them as a large explosion impeded their chase.

"We need to split up!" Harry yelled as a binding curse hit a lamp post by his head.

"Are you crazy!?" Hermione argued as she flicked her wand behind her head and the ground behind them turned to ice. "That's the very last thing we need to be doing!"

"Hermione we'll be harder to catch if we aren't together!" The girl looked over at her friend who was staring with determination as she finally conceded and at the next street she took a left as Harry went right. Greyback skidded to a stop at the cross roads, he sent the three of the Death Eaters in the boy's direction as he took the other two and followed Hermione. The werewolf was smirking to himself as he smelt the girl's fear in the air as he tracked her into a small patch of woods.

"Where did she go?" The shortest of the Death Eaters hissed as they stopped after losing sight of the brunette girl. "She can't be that far away, she's just one girl."

"Shut up, fool." The beast growled as he pulled out his wand and began stalking through the trees slowly. "She's not as daft as you two to start yelling so she knows where we are." The man faltered slightly as he nodded and began looking behind trees and in bushes. Suddenly there was a yelp as one man was blasted against a tree, falling unconscious as Hermione jumped down from a tree and began running again. The shorter man growled as he started sprinting after her with his wand drawn, sending random curses in her direction. Greyback walked slowly behind them, biding his time as he heard another grunt and heard a thud as the short Death Eater fell to the ground.

"You're quite talented girly." He smirked as he followed Hermione's scent as she hit behind a large boulder with her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her heavy breathing. "Why don't you just come out now, so I can save myself the trouble of getting chastised for taking a chunk out of you because I lost control trying to track you down? I promise, I won't hurt you if you come with me willingly." Nothing, no sound, no breathing and Greyback growled as he looked behind a tree where a scarf was tied and he cursed at the girl's intelligence. "Shedding clothing to throw my nose off? Very clever, but I will find you eventually."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered to herself as she heard his footsteps getting louder. "Where are you?" She began to panic. The girl didn't have the strength to keep running and she knew the resilience of the werewolf that was stalking her. Suddenly a scream ripped from her throat as a clawed hand grabbed her by the back of her jacket and hoisted her into the air.

"Gotcha." Greyback's yellow eyes were gleaming as he sneered at the brunette in his grasp. "You couldn't run forever little witch." Hermione tried to squirm out of his clutches by the werewolf chuckled as pulled her close to her face and took a long breath in, taking in her scent. The brunette cringed as she turned her face away and closed her eyes. Greyback licked his lips as opened his eyes again, an evil gleam sparking in his yellow irises. "I don't know why McHale never turned you, that would solve all her problems. Then maybe she would've gotten the taste from you she really wants. Perhaps one bite wouldn't hurt."

"No!" The witch squealed as she put her hands on his shoulders to try and keep her distance. The werewolf just laughed and leaned forwad with his jaws opening slowly. Hermione didn't hear the crack of someone apparating close by as she could only hear her heart thudding in her ears as she waiting for sharp teeth to sink into her flesh. Suddenly, there was a loud growl as she was dropped to ground hard and she yelped as she felt her ankle snap. When she looked up, the werewolf's back was to her and he was snarling at a figure a few feet in front of him. Through the pain and darkness, her eyes finally saw the two glowing blue orbs and the white teeth that were reflecting the moons light. Hermione was having trouble focusing as Greyback launched forward, claws ready to tear at flesh and a mighty roar ripping from his throat. She watched as the blue eyed figure extended their arms at their sides and claws formed on fingertips as a deep, rage filled growl rang into the air.

"I've wanted to tear you apart ever since you got to the manor." Greyback hissed as he swiped angrily at the other form who was dodging easily and agitating the large man. "All you are is a conceited whelp who needs to learn her place!" He clamped his hands together over his head and brought them down hard to try and subdue the girl who just jumped over his shoulders as his fists found the snow covered ground. The werewolf snarled in anger as he looked over his shoulder for the other figure and then grunted as his breathing hitched. Hermione gasped to see a hand impaling the man's chest and yellow eyes looked down at the clawed hand growing from his body. His face contorted into a deep scowl as the hand left his body and Greyback fell to his knees. "This…can't be happening." He grunted as he clutched at his gaping wound. A hand found its way to his neck as another grabbed him by his greasy hair to bed it back, exposing the soft flesh of his neck. "W-wait…don…" The blue eyed figure growled as her claws sank deep into his neck and slashed seamlessly through his throat. Hermione whimpered as blood began to gush from the four abysmal wounds and the yellow eyed man began to choke on his own blood. As he fell forward, she notced the shadowy figure breathing heavily as blue eyes watched the enormous man fall.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to kill you." She hissed in a deep, husky voice that sounded so familiar in Hermione's ears. Blue eyes then fell on the injured brunette who flinched under the harsh gaze and she tried moving herself back as the figure advanced on her.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life,_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends._

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

"S-stay back!" Hermione cried as her back hit a tree and her heart began to race. The figure didn't say anything as it got closer and the brunette couldn't take her eyes away from the bright blue shining through the darkness. "Please."

"You sure do get yourself in a lot of trouble." Brown eyes widened as she realized who that silky smooth voice belonged to and for a moment she was sure she stopped breathing. "You're just lucky I came around when I did."

"J-Jade?" The brunette's voice was shaky and weak as she called out to the figure who held out her hand and a bright white orb floated into the air beside her. Hermione's fear seemed to ebb slightly as she saw the features of her lost love. Her features were cold, but not harsh as she crouched down looked into Hermione's wide eyes. The lycan looked tired, exhausted even as she glanced down at Hermione's swollen ankle and then a softness the witch hadn't seen in months filled blue eyes.

"You're hurt." Jade whispered as her brow furrowed and she gently brushed her fingertips on Hermione ankle. She flinched at the touch and the lycan quickly drew her hand away thinking she would cause more damage. "I think it's broken." Hermione whimpered as the lycan gently grabbed her leg under the knee and straightened it out. The cold air was biting Hermione's cheeks as she watched the blue eyed girl inspect her injury.

"I thought you were going to try and kill me." Hermione said flatly as remembered the last time she had met her ex. Jade smirked and chuckled softly as the brunette huffed indignantly. "That's what you said, Jade! Don't laugh like you were joking I saw the look in your eyes before you left!"

"Maybe I'm killing you with kindness." Truth be told, Jade could never endanger Hermione's life. Even though she had renounced the brunette as her mate, deep down she still loved her and she couldn't change the past so they were best friends or lovers. "Now shut up and let me help you." Hermione gasped at the sudden shift in Jade's demeanor as she gently placed her hand on the swollen joint and a warm light resonated from her palm. A sensation as if liquid heat was flowing through her foot and lower leg filled the brunette as a calm came over her and she leaned back against the tree with a contented sigh.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

"I miss you." Hermione whispered before she could stop the words from leaving her. She began to feel light as if she were drunk and the words kept forming on her lips before her mind could catch them. "That kiss with Fleur…it really was nothing. It meant absolutely nothing." Jade sighed heavily as she sat down in the snow without disconnecting her hand on the witch's ankle. "I love you. I know you probably hate me now, but I still love you, I still need you."

"Stop it, Hermione." The lycan hissed quietly as her brows knitted together in a soft frown. "I'm not here to talk about how our fucked up our relationship is."

"Then why are you here?" The brunette's brown eyes were pleading with the lycan as she willed Jade to look at her. "Why are you always showing up at the right moment when I need you?" Blue eyes narrowed as Jade stayed silent and Hermione's magic induced blathering continued. "I know you, Jade. I know you so well that it scares you and I know it, but you know me almost as deeply. You know that I would never purposely hurt you like I know deep down you'd never try to hurt me." Hermione couldn't take Jade's silence any more as she leaned forward and grabbed the raven haired girl's face.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Blue eyes were glowing in the darkness with something Hermione recognized so easily that it made the air in her lungs freeze, regret. There was so much regret in Jade's eyes that the brunette's chest became heavy with an ache she had become accustomed to ever since the day Jade left and the want was suddenly back as she leaned forward and captured the lycan's lips with her own.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends,_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose,_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you._

Hermione's ankle was instantly forgotten as Jade's hand tangled in chestnut curls as she returned the kiss possessively and the brunette sighed as the ache in her chest was slowly replaced with the familiar flutter of desire. There were no apologies, no angry glares, but most importantly, there were no objections as Hermione's lips parted and she nibbled gently on her lover's bottom lip. The cold was ignored as a heat began to radiate from Jade's body and warmed the witch as an arm slipped around Hermione's waist before pulling her forward so she was half laying on the blue eyed girl. There was so much the brunette wanted to say to her friend as her hands grasped Jade's shirt and held her tight so she wouldn't even consider pulling away.

"I have to keep you safe," Jade whispered as they barely pulled away, panting slightly at the intensity of their kiss and the sudden surge of want coursing through both of their bodies. "Please, no matter what I do in the future, just remember I'm doing it to protect you." Hermione nodded silently as their breaths began to mingle and Jade gently pressed her forehead against the brunette's. Every time she tried to push Hermione away, the force pushing them together seemed to get stronger the more she fought it and Jade didn't have the strength to keep fighting. The moment she had seen Hermione in Greyback's clutches, something inside her snapped and she let her wolf's natural instinct to protect her mate take over. She'd never lost control like that before and chalked it up to already seeing the werewolf as an enemy, not to mention the bastard was going to take a bite of the brunette.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need,_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Jade leaned up and planted a hungry kiss on Hermione's lips as the brunette moaned softly and wrapped her arms around the lycan's neck, holding her tightly as if she knew Jade had to leave.

"I love you." Hermione whispered breathlessly as she stared into glowing blue eyes. "Don't forget that, and please…you have to know that I forgive you." Jade tensed slightly at hearing the younger witch speak those last words. Guilt flooded her thoughts as she narrowed her eyes and suddenly felt unworthy to look into those captivating brown eyes

"Hermione!" Harry's voice echoed through the trees as Jade whipped her head around and sighed as she heard the boy's footsteps snapping twigs as he trekked through the snow. "Hermione, where are you?" Jade looked back at Hermione whose eyes were dripping with sadness as she looked over to where her friend's voice was echoing before Jade stood and ran her clean hand through hair.

"I'm sorry for everything." Jade sighed before grabbing the pendant off her neck and pulling it off. She crouched down one last time and placed the necklace in Hermione's hand before kissing the girl's knuckles softly. "Give this back to me when I deserve it." Without another word, Jade leaned forward and placed a bittersweet kiss on Hermione's lips before apparating away with a soft crack.

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

Harry came into view not a second later as he looked around anxiously, his wand in his hand and a fresh bruise on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" He said finally as he seemed satisfied that no one else was around. "That's when he noticed Greyback's body lying in a pool of blood that stained the pristine white of the snow. "Woah, did…did you do that, Hermione?" Should she tell Harry about Jade? She shook her head slightly, deducing that it would only cause another argument between her friend.

"Not before he broke my ankle." She said with a small smile as Harry crouched down and with a wave of his wand, fixed the bone that had already been mended. "Are you ok? You looked a little bashed." Harry chuckled as he touched his cheek and then helped Hermione to her feet.

"Nothing permanent." His green eyes seemed to relax as he saw that she really was ok as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Let's get going." Hermione smiled sadly as she let Jade's pendant tangle around her fingers of her other hand and a single tear escaped her eye. She lowered her head slightly to avoid Harry from seeing her cry.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but here is chapter 13! I feel a few more a needed and this story will be finished so there will be more action in the future. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 13: The Take Over

Hermione was sitting in the tent sipping hot chocolate as she ran her hands through her hair and kept thinking about Jade. She now wore both sides of the pendant Jade had given her for her birthday almost two years ago and sighed heavily as she folded her arms on the table before resting her chin on them. Harry was supposed to be out keeping watch, but she hadn't really been worried if he was actually out there or not. Apparently during his scuffle with the two Death Eaters, Harry's wand had been broken and now he had hers. The sun was just starting to come up as Hermione heard footsteps outside and stood up as she clenched her fists in anticipation.

"Harry?" She called as she pulled the flap of the tent away to let the crisp, winter air hit her face. "Are you out here?" Her ears picked up voices in the distance and she froze until she recognized Harry's voice. "Harry Potter where have you been?!" The boy smirked as he made over the hill and brown eyes narrowed when she noticed her friend's hair was wet. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Harry answered as he looked behind him. "But I do have a surprise."

"Honestly, Harry." Hermione sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her hair. "I don't think I can handle any more surprises." Before she could say anything else, she saw Ron, drenched from head to toe carrying a pack over his shoulder, the locket in his right hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other. "And what, may I ask, is that?" A goofy smirk spread on Ron's face as he held up the broken horcrux that was hanging open. "You destroyed it? How did you manage that?" That's when she noticed the sword in his hand. "Where did you get the sword?"

"I found it." The black haired boy answered as he slicked his wet hair back and smiled at her. "Well, Ron and I found it." Hermione continued to glare at her red headed boy who was cowering slightly under her rage filled gaze.

"This doesn't change anything." She hissed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Of course it doesn't," Ron said as he rolled his eyes and held up the locket. "I just destroyed a bloody horcrux, why would that change anything?"

"Give me my wand, Harry." Hermione said as she advanced on the bespectacled boy who stumbled back and put his hands up. "Harry Potter you give me my wand!"

"I don't have it!" Harry cried as he backed into a tree and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Why does he have your wand?" The red head asked curiously as he took a few steps forward.

"Never mind why he has my wand!" Hermione snapped as she glared at him. "Both of you get inside before you freeze to death!" The boys nodded before jogging into the tent, leaving Hermione outside to fume.

x-x

Jaxyn was walking through the forest with Fleur, in Northern Scotland trying to find the only man he knew of that could help his sister. Corbin. Their grandfather, he knew, was somewhere with his pack in the blooming forest they were venturing through and he wanted to speak with the man. It helped having Fleur with him since she could feel the nature around her and speak with the random fairies they came in contact with that were rather annoyed with Jaxyn's presence since he wasn't a member of the pack that inhabited their forest nor was he careful with his trudging.

"Hateful bugs!" He hissed as he swatted a fairy from his face and Fleur just rolled her icy blue eyes before stopping at a very old oak tree that had an awful amount of scarring on its rough bark. "I don't know how you can tolerate their antics, Fleur."

"Well, in all reality," The Veela mused as she ran her hand along four deep slash marks in the tree. "Veelas and fairies are somewhat in the same species, we are both children of the forest and value nature. Fairies are just a bit more, uhm…mischievous, than Veela." Jaxyn rolled his grey blue eyes and sighed as the blonde continued to examine the tree closely.

"Is there something going on with that tree?" The lycan asked as he stepped closer to Fleur. He had grown a bit since he had joined the order and now stood two inches taller than the Veela. "You've been inspecting it like a doctor." Fleur chuckled as she shook her head and the fairies that were rested on her shoulder flitted away.

"It's the base of a very strong ward." The blonde said quietly as pulled out her wand and closed her sky blue eyes. Jaxyn looked at her in a confused manner, he had never been one to focus on magic, he embraced more of his lycan attributes than recognizing his wizard blood. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to break it." The dark haired boy stepped forward and examined the tree as Fleur continued to chant and soon an iridescent shimmer flashed in front of them before the Veela took a step back, panting from the effort. "Mon dieu, this is a very strong barrier, ancient even."

"Perhaps that's because it wasn't made with magic." Jaxyn whipped around with a growl and saw a very tall, grey haired man standing behind them with a small smile on his face. "Please, don't be alarmed. I can help you." The lycan relaxed as Fleur lowered her wand. "My name is Lucas, the beta of Corbin's pack. I assume you're here to see him."

x-x

"I can't do this anymore, Severus." Jade groaned as she ran her hands through her hair as she sat in her room with the man standing, facing away from her with his hands folded behind his back. "I can't stand by and watch that woman torture them anymore! I'd rather die under her than watch anymore of this." She growled as Snape turned around to face her finally, a sad look on his face.

"I know it's hard," he whispered, running a hand through his greasy hair. Jade studied her mentor's face, his run-down appearance and the dark circles under his eyes clearly evidencing his utter mental and physical exhaustion. This was torturing him as much as it was her and she suddenly found herself feeling guilty. At least she wasn't dealing with murdering one of her closest friends and advisor. "But you have to keep going, the war is coming and you need to be present when it happens, specifically, present among the Death Eaters. They won't suspect you if you turn on them in the chaos." Jade sighed heavily as she stood to face the tall man. "You need to protect Hermione."

"I know that," she hissed as she glared at him. Her one weakness was Hermione - he knew it - and it seemed that he would always bring her up whenever Jade was at the breaking point. Frustrating would be an understatement for how she felt about his manipulation of her emotional weakness, however well-intentioned it was. "I could protect her better if I could actually be with her, y'know." Snape groaned and shook his head before putting a hand on her shoulder. Jade merely huffed and shrugged his hands off. "You can't keep using her as an excuse for me to stay here!" Jade continued, squaring her jaw. "I could keep her safer if I was there, and besides, I can do without watching Bellatrix torture those kids down there!" Ignoring Snape's heavy sigh, Jade buried her head in her hands, trying futilely to wipe the shadows of horror and darkness from her mind's eye.

"Jade," The man started slowly as he tried to calm the lycan. "I know this is hard for you…"

"You keep saying that!" Jade snapped as her eyes lit up and a growl mingled into her enraged voice. "You keep telling me that it's hard, don't you think I know that?! But you **_don't _**know how hard it is for me! You're at Hogwarts all the time and you aren't here when those kids are tortured or that old man is beat! I am and I just let it happen! That's not who I am."

"It is now!" Snape shouted back as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "This is who you are now, Jade. It has to be! You are supposed to protect your friends by betraying them, make Him trust you so you can unravel things from within! Did you forget this!?"

"I killed Greyback, didn't I?" The lycan hissed as she clenched her jaw and stared into her mentor's dark eyes. "I've gotten Bellatrix to like me and I've been gaining the Dark Lord's trust, haven't I!? I've been doing everything right, but I can't stand by and watch the torture anymore." Severus softened and released the girl before taking a step back from her. He understood her anguish all too well. He had become a Death Eater, only to betray his allegiance without compunction to keep Lily Potter safe, yet it too was all in vain. Every day of Harry Potter's existence nipped at the old wound, never allowing him to forget the sting of his failure.

"You need to keep going." He reiterated again as he massaged his forehead in frustration. "We need you, Granger needs you and everyone else if Potter doesn't make it." Jade growled as she looked away from the Headmaster and her blue eyes began to glow dimly.

"I won't do this anymore, Snape." Jade said again as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. "I can't." Suddenly Jade's head whipped around when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs.

"I have to get going." Snape said suddenly as he shook his head and groaned. "Don't do anything rash, all right?" Jade rolled her eyes as she made her way downstairs to find out what all the noise was about. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes widened when she saw Hermione standing with Ron and a boy with a very swollen face. Bellatrix was standing with them as well as a few snatchers that she recognized who used to run with Greyback.

"What's going on?" Jade asked as she narrowed her eyes and saw Narcissa and Lucius standing a ways back with Draco as Bellatrix smiled when the girl came near.

"Look what these ingrates found." She hissed gleefully as she grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her to stand in front of the three students. "Is that Harry Potter?" The lycan looked closely at the boy whose face was swollen to the point where one of his eyes was shut.

"I don't know," the lycan answered as she examined the boy and breathed in deeply. It was clearly Harry Potter - that particular scent would always radiate off him regardless of what his face looked like. "He smells different," She continued evenly. Her eyes locked with his one green eye, struggling not to give a single sign of recognition. She jumped slightly when Bellatrix groaned.

"Well what shall we do with them then?" Bellatrix paced back and forth until she caught of glint of something in one of the snatcher's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it in that girl's bag." The snatcher said as he glanced down at the shining sword in his hand. "Reckon it's mine now." Jade gasped as Bellatrix conjured a whip from her wand and caught the man by the neck before tossing him back over the stair case and then ordering the snatchers out. She then growled at Narcissa to put the boys in the cellar.

"Jade," Bellatrix whispered as she grabbed Hermione by the collar of her jacket. "Come on, we need to get some answers out of this one." Jade glared, trying vainly to mask her increasing desperation as she observed the fear loaded in the hasty glance Hermione shot her. "Do you want to watch?" the woman cackled, throwing Hermione to the ground, before bursting into maniacal laughter that drowned out Jade's low growl. "Tell me, mudblood: how did you get into my vault? And don't lie to me," she hissed, applying the Crucio with gradually increasing strength until all Jade could hear ringing in her head were Hermione's screams. She winced, unnoticed by the other two.

"W-we didn't steal anything." Hermione whimpered. Jade flinched again at the broken, pleading quality of her voice, just before Bellatrix screamed at her and hit her again with the Unforgiveable.

"What else did you steal from my vault?!" Bellatrix pressed her wand against Hermione's throat.

"She didn't take anything." Jade growled, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. "I would be able to tell if she was lying, Bella." Her eyes glared at Bellatrix, who narrowed her dark eyes in skepticism before glancing back down at Hermione.

"What if she's just a very good liar?" Bellatrix sneered. The elder witch then pulled a knife from her boot and pressed it against Hermione's throat. "She could've broken into my vault and taken anything, really. So why would she just leave with the sword?"

"It's a fake!" Hermione cried suddenly, trying desperately to deter the woman. Jade knew that she was lying, from the slight increase in her heart rate as she said that. "W-we f-found it…in the forest."

"Liar," Bellatrix spat. She leaned over and began carving the knife into Hermione's forearm. Jade gritted her teeth and grabbed her head, falling to her knees when Hermione's pained screams reached her ears and echoed in her brain. She could literally feel Hermione's pain as the brunette squirmed under Bellatrix. It was too much to bear, and Jade roared as she felt her fangs grow.

"STOP!" Before she realized what she was doing, Jade rose and lunged towards Bellatrix who faltered as the lycan slammed her up against the wall. "SHE'S NOT LYING!" Jade was panting as her glowing blue eyes burned into Bellatrix's dark orbs that were wide with shock. "There's no need to torture her, she's telling you the truth!" The woman only smiled as she put her hands on Jade's shoulders and slowly pushed her away. "You need to stop."

"Then I'll kill her." Jade froze as the woman walked past her, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Since she's not needed anymore."

"No." A strong hand caught Bellatrix by the arm, forcing her to stop and glance back over her shoulder at the blue-eyed lycan. Jade shot a glance in Hermione's direction, realizing the brunette was still watching the two of them despite the blood trickling from the crude 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her forearm, and had to compress her mouth and brows in an attempt to hide her dizzying concern. "She'll have more information about the Order that I don't know since I've been gone for almost a year and half," Jade added quietly. The witch and the lycan continued with the stare down until Narcissa and Lucius returned.

"What's going on?" The mother Malfoy asked as she looked between the two. Blue eyes were still glowing dangerously as Jade glared at Bellatrix.

"Go get the goblin." Bellatrix hissed without taking her eyes off of Jade and Narcissa snapped at Pettigrew that left hastily. "We'll see what he has to say about this fake sword." Jade released the witch as the goblin made his way into the room with Wormtail's wand trailed on his back. Bellatrix walked away as Jade snarled and spun around to try and regain her composure. She could hear Hermione's ragged breathing and had to bite back the urge to help her as the elder witch interrogated the goblin who agreed that the sword was a fake, yet another lie even though he kept his heart rate impossibly steady. "Well, it looks like she really is worthless now, regardless of what intelligence she has. Are you going to argue with me again?" Jade shot her a glare as Bellatrix walked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you still had feelings for that mudblood."

"If I didn't know any better," Jade retorted with a low growl as their eyes locked again. "I'd think you were jealous." Bellatrix scowled and spun on her heel back towards Hermione, Jade felt her anger growing in her blood as she watched the elder witch pull the brunette to her feet. Suddenly there were curses flying around as Harry and Ron began dueling Narcissa and Bellatrix as Jade ducked down and dragged Hermione out of the way.

"Let go of her!" Ron shouted as he sent a curse towards the lycan who deflected it easily and roared at the red head. She put herself between the boy and Hermione as Harry disarmed Bellatrix. Jade was starting to panic as she saw Narcissa making a large flourish with her wand, so she made a split decision by grabbing Hermione by the neck and extending her claws so they were digging against the soft flesh.

"Stop!" The lycan roared as the boys paused and froze as they saw their friend in the hands of the threatening girl. "Back away." Harry and Ron complied as Narcissa and Bellatrix moved towards Jade slowly. That's when Jade heard the squeaking of something above her head and looked up to see an elf unscrewing the bolt of the chandelier. She scowled and quickly moved out of the way with Hermione before the lighting fixture crashed to the ground before her. Her eyes watched as the elf apparated by Harry and Ron as well as the others that were in the dungeon before taking a deep breath and disapparating with a soft crack, not waiting to see the outcome of the confrontation. Hermione had shut her eyes the moment Jade's claws scraped against her skin and when they opened again, she saw trees with small cabins spread around them.

"Jade?" Hermione spoke quietly, not sure if this was her Jade or Death Eater Jade. "Where are we?" The lycan removed her hand from Hermione's neck and sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair.

"My grandfather's pack camp." She answered huskily as she shook her head. "This was the first place I thought of, I don't know why I brought you here I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"But what about Harry and Ron?" The brunette exclaimed suddenly as she took a step back and looked at Jade with wide eyes. "What about Luna and Dean, the others?! Jade we have to go back!"

"Hermione!" Jade snapped finally, knocking the brunette out of her rant. "We can't go back! I don't even know if _I _can go back after that! Your friends are fine, didn't you notice that house elf trying to kill me? He was there to help Harry and the others, I can assure you of that. But we cannot go back there!" The lycan spun around and groaned as they stood on the outskirts of camp before running both of her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm not supposed to be here with you right now!"

"Then why are you?" Hermione asked getting equally irritated. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I couldn't let her hurt you anymore." Blue eyes darkened slightly before they closed and Hermione sighed heavily before she lifted her arm and winced, remembering the injury on her forearm. "Look what she did to you! I couldn't let her do more than that, it took all I had to not throttle her for casting the Cruciatus Curse on you, but I don't know what to do now." Hermione watched the lycan groan and sit down on the forest floor with a huff. This was confusing for her, she was safe, but she was so worried about her friends who were possibly injured or dead. Now, all that was running through her head was Jade and what was going to happen if she did go back to the manor.

"'Ermione?" The brunette whipped her head around to see Fleur and a very enraged Jaxyn standing next to her. His eyes were glowing slightly as he stared at his sister and she growled back. "What is she doing 'ere?" Fleur hissed as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the lycan.

"Fleur, stop." Hermione sighed as she walked forward and put her hands on the Veela's arm to try and lower her wand. "Jade isn't a threat right now." At seeing the contact between the two girls, Jade snarled and flashed her glowing gaze at the Veela.

"She sure looks like a threat." Jaxyn growled as he flexed his fingers and claws sprung from his fingertips. "The way she's eyeing Fleur doesn't really look innocent."

"She kissed Hermione!" The blue eyed lycan girl roared as she switched her gaze to her brother and stood up hastily..

"'Ermione doesn't belong to you!" Fleur erupted as she shot a curse towards Jade who deflected it easily before roaring and extending her own claws. "She never did and now that you're a Death Eater you can't just take 'er!" Hermione groaned and stepped between the two as she pushed Fleur's hand away once more. Jade pushed against the brunette's hand that was on her chest as she tried to get closer to the blonde.

"She was never yours either!" Jade shouted as she snapped her jaws at the Veela and watched as Fleur's blue eyes turned gold. "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you can swoop in and try and take her! You have no right!"

"You left 'er!" The Veela's nails began to grow as Hermione gasped and stepped out of the way as Jade roared and began to shift. "You betrayed all of us as well as 'Ermione! 'Ow could you do that?!" Jade felt a powerful wave of magic radiating off the Veela as dark blue, shimmering feathers began erupting on her neck and the exposed skin as the lycan finished shifting. Jaxyn pulled Hermione away as Jade growled deeply and bared her teeth at transforming Veela. Wings sprung out from Fleur's back as she screamed in pain before glaring her golden eyes at the lycan.

"You both need to stop this!" Hermione cried as Jaxyn held her by the forearm to keep her from charging between the two creatures. "Fleur! Jade! Please! We should be worring about Ron and Harry!" Neither girl acknowledged Hermione as Fleur screeched and lunged forward, talons ready to tear through flesh while Jade pinned her ears back. The lycan met the Veela mid jump as they collided and blood spilled on the ground as Fleur's talons sank deep into Jade's shoulder and the lycan's fangs dug into the Veela's upper was becoming frantic; if she didn't stop them now, she was sure they were going to kill each other. "Jaxyn, please you have to stop this!" She begged. Jaw clenched tight, his grey blue eyes were watching the scene with a mix of horror and anger.

"I can't Hermione," He said between gritted teeth. "Don't you feel that? That's raw power coming off of both of them. Fleur's magic is at an exponential level and Jade's strength far exceeds any level I've managed to reach." Suddenly, a large dark grey lycan with red glowing eyes came bounding towards the dueling creatures and Hermione noticed that Jaxyn's head immediately bowed forward as it neared.

"JADE!" The lycan roared and the blue eyed lycan turned with a look of fear crossing her face as the lycan stood over her, growling furociously. Hermione gasped as Jade immediately fell to the ground, cowering under the grey lycan as she changed back into her human form. The dark lycan was breathing heavy as it shrank back down and turned into an old man with dark, greying hair. "There's no violence in the camp, you know that Jade."

"I'm sorry, grandfather." Jade whispered as she bowed her head and stared intently at the ground. "I…lost my temper." Corbin sighed as he motioned for Jade to get up as Fleur finished changing back to normal and sighed, seeing her torn cloak from where her wings grew from.

"Jaxyn and this Veela are here to help." Her grandfather said firmly as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder to steady her. "It's very disrespectful to attack her while she's visiting."

"It's disrespectful of her to try and steal my mate." The blue eyed lycan hissed as she shot a glare at the blonde who scowled at her.

"She's not your mate anymore!" Fleur exclaimed as her eyes flashed gold momentarily and Jade growled at her. "You left 'er!" Blue eyes began glowing again as Jade made to move towards the Veela, but Corbin grabbed her and his eyes flashed bright crimson.

"Calm down, Jade." He said firmly and as soon as red eyes connected with blue, Jade took a deep breath and turned away from the blonde. "I think we all need to have a talk since you're here, Jade. Jaxyn has told me a few…disturbing things about your current path and I'd like to hear your side of the story." Jade's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ground and shook her head.

"Only if they stay out of the room." She said nodding towards Fleur, Jaxyn, and Hermione. "They can't know." Corbin gave her a confused look as Jade glared back at him, determination radiating from her eyes. "You have to promise me you won't tell them what I tell you, you have to swear to me."

"I swear."

"Grandpa!" Jaxyn intervened with wide eyes as he stepped forward while Jade and Corbin continued to the hold the gaze. "You can't promise her anything! She's a Death Eater now!" Corbin seemed to be ignoring him as Jade extended one claw and dragged it across her palm until tiny beads of blood formed. She then extended her hand towards her grandfather who had down the same on his hand and they shook. Jaxyn cursed as he spun around and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Let's talk then." Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as Corbin spun around the three others began to follow him back towards the tiny village.

x-x

"She took Hermione!" Ron shouted. After Jade had apparated away with Hermione, Dobby had taken them to Ron's brother's house in Tinworth. Now he and Harry were in the kitchen with Bill and his wife, a woman named Arielle Beliveau, a classmate of Fleur's he'd met during the Triwizard Tournament. She was beautiful, but most girls that went to Beauxbatons usually were, she had long, auburn hair and green eyes that rivaled Harry's. "We need to find her Harry!" Arielle set a tea pot and a couple mugs for the boys as Bill entered and sat down at the table with Harry while Ron paced.

"Ron you need to calm down." The green eyed boy said as he tried to get his friend to settle down at sit. "We don't know where Jade took her or what she did, but I'm sure she's ok."

"Jade is a Death Eater!" The red head yelled and caused Arielle to jump slightly as she dried some dishes. "Hermione could be dead for all we know!"

"She's not dead, Ron." Harry sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Look, I don't know why, but I know Jade won't hurt Hermione. Just trust me, ok?" Ron grumbled as he sat down with a huff and rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head. Harry poured him a cup of tea and slid it towards him. "We have a lot to think about, Ron. With Hermione being gone, we have to figure out where to hunt horcruxes on her own until she comes back."

"If," Ron sighed as he glanced up at his friend with a sad look in his blue eyes. "If she comes back."

"Don't be such a downer, Ron." Bill chimed in calmly as Arielle came and sat down next to him. "Hermione is a bright bird, she'll figure something out and be back to you guys in no time. I'm sure of it."

x-x

Jade was sitting across a large wooden table in her grandfather's house with him sitting across from her. She had just spilled her guts about everything that had happened almost two summers ago and now Corbin looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Say something." Jade pleaded quietly as she fidgeted with her hands and kept her eyes trained on the grained wood of the table. "Please." Corbin sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"I don't know what to say, Jade," He said finally, sighing heavily and rubbing his chin in thought. "I understand why you did all this, but what about the things you've done along the way? You've...you've killed people.""

"I know." The girl groaned as she shook her head and cradled her head. "I know the things I've done, but everything, everything I've done is to keep Hermione and Harry safe. They can't know what I'm doing. If Harry fails, I'm supposed to be the one to finish what he started." Her grandfather sighed and nodded his head. "Please, I'm literally at the end of my rope here, I saved Hermione from being tortured and I'm afraid I won't be able to finish what Dumbledore wanted me to do. I don't know what to do anymore." Jade sighed and leaned forward and rested her head against the heavy wood of the table. This was the first time she was actually allowed to be herself and tell someone she cared about everything that was going on without the threat of ramifications and it seemed to lift a weight from her whole body she wasn't aware she was carrying.

"You've always done the right thing," Corbin said gently as he put a hand on his granddaughter's head and smiled gently. "Ever since you were a little girl you've always been doing things to protect your family and friends, even after Jaynee's accident." Jade's blue eyes narrowed as she sat up and shook her head violently remembering her little sister's death. "You did everything you could to protect her, you need to understand that it wasn't your fault." Tears were stinging Jade's eyes as she began to breathe heavier and squeezed her eyes shut to try and fight back the memory.

"Then why couldn't I save her?" The lycan hissed as she opened her eyes again and brushed a stray tear away from her eye. "I was the only one home and she still died! She was my responsibility and…"

"Stop, Jade." Her grandfather whispered calmly as he put a hand on her arm and shook his head. "It was an accident, you can't save everyone." Jade looked into her grandfather's eyes and growled slightly as she stood up abruptly, startling Corbin.

"I can try." She snarled slightly before spinning on her and storming out of the door and into the crisp spring air. Jade didn't even notice that she had barged past Jaxyn, Fleur, and Hermione who were sitting outside of the house waiting for her to finish talking with Corbin. She made her way back to the outskirts of the village, more into the forest and stopped before extending her claws and taking out her frustration on a nearby overwhelmed her as memories of her sister's death and her own impotence in saving Jaynee's life began flashing before her in rapid succession. "I was only ten," She croaked out brokenly, trying to halt the barrage of memories and the influx of guilt and frustration. "I was only ten..." She whispered hoarsely, her back pushed up, back against a tree before sliding down to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's soft voice broke her out of her memory. Jade's head snapped up to meet the concerned brown eyes of the witch who was crouching down in front of her. Shaking her head, Jade leaned her forehead against her forearms that were resting on her knees. "Jade?" Hermione prompted again, hesitantly.

"It's nothing," the lycan whispered, as Hermione sat down in front of the blue-eyed girl and sighed.

"Jade, what is going on?" She put her hand on her ex's arm and Jade flinched at the touch. "At the manor, you were ready to kill Bellatrix, one minute you're my Jade and then…and then you're a Death Eater, and there's nothing left in you. When you're in Death Eater mode there is nothing I recognize of you. It's like you're losing yourself." Jade couldn't have put it in better words herself. Hermione was right, Jade felt like she was losing herself the longer she stayed at Malfoy Manor and the longer she stayed in Bellatrix's company. "I want you back."

"I can't come back just yet." Jade murmured as she lifted her head and looked into warm brown eyes. "What I have to do, it's not finished yet."

"I'm afraid if you go back," The brunette scooted closer to the lycan until she had her legs on either side of Jade's and took her hands in her own. "I'm afraid _you _won't come back. I don't want to lose you, Jade. The person you were, are, I don't want to lose that Jade." Jade averted her gaze from Hermione's and sighed heavily.

"I wish I could tell you everything." Jade's voice was deep and husky as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep. "I want to, but I told you, Hermione - everything I do, I'm doing to protect you. You just have to trust that." Hermione sighed before she brought one of Jade's hands up and kissed it softly. Jade's breath caught in her throat as she felt soft lips brush against the back of her hand, and she straightened out her legs before leaning forward and pulling Hermione onto her lap. The brunette gasped slightly as her hands rested on Jade's shoulders once more, and she blushed slightly when the lycan leaned forward and rested her head in the curve of her neck. "I miss you, Hermione. More than anything, I wish I could be the girl you fell in love with, but what I'm doing is for the best, even though I'm afraid it will ruin small pieces of me." The witch frowned, but when she felt Jade nuzzle into her neck, she wrapped her arms around her ex-lover's neck and held her close. Being with Jade was all she wanted, and yet, it seemed too much to ask for in their current situation. She just wanted Jade - the girl she grew up with, the girl who would always be there for her and make her happy - back. Too lost in her own thoughts, Hermione hadn't noticed the tears that had built up in her eyes and that were now streaming down her cheeks. But Jade saw, and a gentle thumb brushed away the tears before Jade wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's slim waist, holding her close as she planted feather soft kisses on Hermione's neck. "I have to go back, Belle, if only to make sure I follow through with this... this grand scheme of things. I know you probably think I'm some kind of monster, but I have to do this." At this, Hermione pulled away slightly and gently grabbed Jade's face before looking sternly into sad, blue eyes.

"You're not a monster." Hermione's voice didn't leave room for argument, but Jade just narrowed her eyes in despair. Hermione then leaned down to rest her forehead against the lycan's. "This is you and I know what you're doing is to protect me, so I will trust you from now on. Even if you switch back to being a Death Eater, I will trust you." Jade's heart clenched as she saw the determination in her lover's eyes, and she gave a slight nod before leaning up and softly capturing Hermione's lips with her own. It seemed like every kiss they had shared since she had become a Death Eater was fleeting, but the most recent ones had been agonizingly bittersweet. Everything Jade craved so badly was infused in that kiss, which, once ended, would entail her leaving Hermione yet again. All she did lately was leave, really, and it tore her apart every single time. Thus, she sighed heavily, surrendering herself to the kiss and to Hermione's hands tangling firmly in her black hair as her lips parted. Jade whimpered softly and sat up straighter to take Hermione's bottom lip between her own, causing the younger girl to moan and slip her tongue in between Jade's parted lips. Hermione too wanted to enjoy this kiss while it lasted because she knew that Jade had to go back, even though it wouldn't be easy for either of them. Another sigh, another soft bite, and another moan before Jade slowly pulled away, Hermione chasing her retreating lips..

"I will earn your love again." Jade whispered huskily as she gazed intently into darkened brown eyes. "I swear to you... when this is all over and if I make it through this alive, I will be who you fell in love with again, no matter what damage has been done."

"You already have my love," Hermione murmured back, brushing her nose against Jade's affectionately before placing a lingering kiss on the lycan's lips. "You'll always have it no matter what happens, and you _will_ survive this - we both will." Jade nodded solemnly, a sorrowful smile playing on her face before she buried her face in Hermione's neck once more. In response, the brunette tightly wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, holding her as if Jade was the only thing keeping her alive. They were both taking in the other as much as possible before the lycan's inevitable departure, and Hermione wanted to remember this moment in the forest. There was no one else there, no noise but that of the forest, nothing but the two of them, and for a moment, time seemed to freeze for them - a gift of peace with one another before the chaos resumed.


End file.
